Together
by foreverellen
Summary: When Korra left the Southern Water Tribe she encountered Tahno in Republic City before anyone else got the chance and that began their tale. Korra/Tahno
1. Chapter 1

Together

* * *

Saddling up Naga, the polarbear dog, Korra looked across the cold desolate land of the Southern Water Tribe, the winds howled, and the land was covered with thick layers of frost. She sighed, and thought _I couldn't stay her anymore_.

The time to leave was now. It was time to leave to Republic City to learn how to air bend from Tenzin, the air nomad who was supposed to teach her here at the South Pole. She couldn't let her life be dictated by the members of the White Lotus here anymore.

Her avatar training was almost over anyways. Korra needed to choose her own path as the Avatar and not the one people chose for her. She was almost done saddling up Naga and then a voice startled her.

"It's a very nice night to escape huh Korra?" Whipping around, Korra's eyes flashed in surprise. "I have to leave Katara, I need to find my own path as the Avatar. And my gut is telling me that I need to go to Republic City in order to learn my duties as the Avatar."

Katara nodded, very well aware of the fact that Korra had to leave. "I know you do, it is time for your generation to take on the responsibility to keep peace and balance in the world. And I respect that and so would Aang. So I wish you the best of luck Avatar Korra."

The younger water bender smiled softly. "Thank you so much Katara."

"Good bye Korra, you'll be a great Avatar."

Korra murmured her good byes and lept onto Naga and began her trek towards the metropolis that laid in the Yue Bay; Republic City.

On the ship, hiding behind many crates of cargo, Korra laid resting. She thought of all the endless possibilities that she could achieve as the Avatar in Republic City. She grinned, her eyes flashing in happiness.

"Good night Naga." The dog licked her face in adoration and slowly Korra fell into a dreamless sleep, full of anticipation and eagerness.

The morning broke, and the ship creaked to a stop at the dock. Korra woke up alert and shook her companion, "Naga we're here!" She sprinted towards a crate and shielded her eyes as the boat began to open.

They arrived at Republic City. She breathed deeply, and jumped on Naga, the polarbear dog lept out of the boat causing a ruckus with all the crew, Korra laughed sheepishly. "Thank you for the ride everyone!"

As the neared the pier, Korra told Naga to stop.

The city was so different compared to the vast tundras of the Southern Water Tribe. The temperature was warm compared to below zero weather. There were many buildings and sky scrapers, air planes flew in the sky and there were dozen of saddle mobiles.

The city was bustling with benders, and non benders.

"Naga, how do you feel for a swim?" Naga sniffed the air and sprinted in a different direction. Laughing, she complied with Naga. "Okay food first and then Air Temple Island."

Naga ran towards saddle mobiles as they honked their cars; Naga caused a huge catastrophe as saddle cars slammed into light poles, causing an aray of trouble for the citizens.

The pedestrians on the street shouted at her.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

"What's the big idea?"

"Get out the way!"

"You're going the wrong way!"

Korra apologized profusely as Naga ran through the street. "Sorry we're new in town!" They slowed to a stop when the aromas of fire nation food wafted towards Korra. Jumping off of her polarbear dog, she went towards the lady. "I'll take one of everything please." Her stomach rumbling in hunger; the trip from the South Pole to Republic City was so long and she was starving.

The lady looked at her hard. "That will be twenty yuans." Korra looked at her abashed. "Um… we don't have any money."

Grabbing the kabob back the lady fumed. "Then what good are you to me?" Dejectedly Korra patted Naga and started walking away. "It's okay girl, we will scrounge some food up in this town."

Just then a tall, dark figure walked out. "I'll take one of everything for the pretty lady." Korra turned around, shocked. "No you don't have to-" She began.

The lean bender chuckled and interrupted her. "No I insist."

Korra began to babble. "Thank you so much, I don't know to repay you." Grinning he stopped her. "I'm sure you can figure something to repay with me." He purred.

Korra glared at him but blushed profusely at the implied sexual innuendo. "I'm Korra, it's a pleasure to meet you." She hesitantly stuck her hand out, and he looked her over. "The pleasure's all mine." He took her hand and planted a gentle kiss on her palm.

Goosebumps arose where he kissed her. "I'm Tahno."

His name seemed so familiar. She tried to think where she had heard that name before. Racking through her brain she failed to come up with an answer.

Tahno looked at her smirking. "Like what you see Korra?" She shorted. "Not likely pretty boy." She hadn'ted mean to get snarky, but he easily got under her skin and the comment just blurted from her lips.

"So you got spirit in you." He leaned closer to Korra and gauged her reaction as he paid for their food. She remained motionless; however, her heart skipped a couple beats.

"See something you like pretty boy?" She tosses right back him. His grey eyes flickered in amusement. "I do." He purred.

Blushing furiously she snapped at him. "Well I don't, so beat it pretty boy." He sauntered forward, "Is that what you're going to say towards your savior?"

Grumpily she sighed. "Fine I'll give you a ride back to your place and then we'll call it even." Tahno flipped his wavy hair. "You got yourself a deal Korra."

He strolled his way over to Naga. While he did this Korra took the time to assess him. He was pretty cute she grudgingly thought. Tahno was tall and slim but you could see that he was built even through his clothes He moved with grace and confident only a bender had-

Then it dawned on her. _Tahno the probender. _How could she be so stupid, she almost slapped herself. He was on one of her favorite pro bending teams, the White Falls Wolfbats.

He looked back at her incredulous face, "Ah so you figured out who I am." The water bender stomped her way over to him. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" She demanded furiously, her eyes freezing into orbs of ice.

"It wouldn't have made a difference."

"Yes it would've!" She argued.

He ignored her and didn't say anything after that. She didn't understand, all the girls would come up to him squealing and giggling. They didn't have a backbone, but then she came and fought him, she had a fire even though he could tell that she was easily a water bender like him.

Sighing she jumped onto Naga and beckoned Tahno to get on.

Korra slightly jerked when Tahno placed his hands on her hips. "Easy there Korra." he murmured.

"Watch your hands pretty boy." She snapped and told Naga to go. He chuckled, oh yes he liked her.

As the rode deeper into the city, Tahno leaned towards Korra making her tense. Breathing her deeply his breath tickled her neck. "My house is that way little girl."

Bristled she urged Naga to run faster so she could get rid of Tahno, and her permanent blush on her face. However after a short while...Korra got lost.

"What do you mean you got lost?" Tahno demanded. She scoffed, "We wouldn't have gotten lost if you didn't distract me pretty boy."

"Oh so this is all my fault."

"Yes it is!" she got closer to him, her eyes glaring deeper into his grey orbs. "Do you want to go toe to toe with me pretty boy?" Tahno's eyes flickered in amusement before they went back to a clean slate.

"Sure, I'll let you take the first shot." Korra grinned, "Alright pretty boy you're on." Right as she was going to grab the water from a puddle behind her a gang broke their conversation.

"Tahno, long time no see." Korra and Tahno whirred around to see an obvious member of the mafia. He screamed confidence and demanded fear, his clothes were obvious custom made and tailored to fit exactly him.

The atmosphere of the area dropped dramatically. Korra didn't realize how comfortable she was arguing with Tahno until these thugs came over and confronted them.

"Ah the Triple Threat Triad." Tahno nonchalantly said while fixing his robe. "What brings you to this part of town?" The leader grinned maliciously, "I have some business to take care of, so you best better scram before we have business with you too."

After that note the two benders behind him raised their arms threateningly, chunks of earth floated around the and flames of fire danced on the fire bender's palms.

Looking at the three, Tahno ushered Korra away. "Let's go sweetheart." he murmured. Korra started walking away before she saw that the benders were harassing a man she overheard their conversation.

"Ah Mister Chung, where is the money?"

The owner of the phonograph shop gulped. "I'm sorry business has been slow recently and I couldn't-"

"So you're saying you don't have the money?" the mobster clicked his tongue. "Well how am I suppose to protect you if I don't have any money?"The other two members chuckled eager to bend and cause havoc.

"I'm s-sorry. Here take a free phonograph instead." He offered the phonograph towards the leader as a peace offering. The fire bender of the group lit the phonograph on fire. "See here my friend isn't quite fond of music, and I don't know what I could do if he suddenly lit this place on fire. So give me the money or else-"

Korra broke free from Tahno and interrupted the ring leader. "Or what?" the members looked over towards her. "Why don't you take on somebody you're own size." She smirked, cracking her knuckles and loosening her muscles.

All three members of the group burst into laughter. "Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital."

She scoffed. "If anyone is going to need a hospital it'll be you three. And for your sake I hope there's one nearby." Angered by this little girl, the leader asked. "Who do you think you are little girl?"

"Why don't you find out?"

And then they attacked. Tahno groaned from where he was and thought. _Of course the little girl had to pick a fight with the Triple Threat Triad._

The leader's eyes twitched and he sent a water whip towards Korra, expecting an attack she reversed the attack and froze the water as it hit his face. As he stumbled forward Korra leaned forward and round house kicked him and he slammed into the car breathing deeply.

Tahno chuckled, _Not bad sweetheart not bad. _

Letting out a war cry the earth bender ran forward to deal massive damage. Sighing, Korra just stomped on the ground and the earth lifted and the bender was thrown into the sky and slammed into the ground and laid there groaning in pain.

Now fearful the fire bender let out of cry of fear and hurtled a fire ball at Korra. Running straight at him, she cut through the intense heat, caught his hands and threw him into a wall.

"Do you know who I am now hooligans?" Unknown behind her the water bender charged at her intending to cause Korra pain, she whirled around eyes wide but was shocked to find out that the water bender was frozen to his spot. Tahno walked right up to her and looked the mafia leader in the eye. "I appreciate it if you didn't hurt my sweetheart, the Uh-vatar." He flipped his hair out of the way and looked down at her grinning.

"Let's go now sweetheart. We have a lot to talk about." Tahno swung his arms over her shoulders and guided her away, his whole body was at ease but as she looked up into his eyes held shock and respect. She grinned. "Okay pretty boy let's go."

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you liked it ^^ I just thought that this couple was extremely amazing and this is my first fanfic so I wanted to see what you guys thought about chapter one before I continued to write. If you guys like it then I'll continue the story and if not I'll just delete it. Please leave any type of feedback and review please. It will keep me happy and I would love to continue writing thank you all !**


	2. Chapter 2

Together

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Korra and Tahno just arrived back at his apartment. She sat there waiting for Tahno to come back from his kitchen, as he was preparing some tea so they could begin their conversation.

The nervous water bender gulped, she hadn't _ meant_ to reveal herself as the Avatar to Tahno, but it was too late now. She sighed, and surveyed the room around her, it was a beautiful apartment she admitted. Nothing less for the reigning champion of Pro-bending she sardonically.

Her eyes danced around the room, taking everything in. The tan walls complimented the earthy colors of the furniture. The pillows on the couch she sat on were stitched with different greens threads: olive greens, teals, and so on and so forth. The tan walls were decorated with different various antique weapons, paintings, and scrolls.

Near the kitchen was a hall that she assumed led towards Tahno's bedroom and bathroom and on the farthest wall, in the living room, was a book shelf that held an array of books and scrolls and curious she felt herself gravitate towards the case.

Her fingertips ran across the spines of the novels. The avatar's eyes scanned the novels quickly. _The Art of Pro-bending, The Different Arts of Water Bending, The Hundred Year War, Different Forms of Water Bending, Pro Bending Rules, Swamp Bending-_

"What are you doing over here Uh-vatar?" Tahno whispered into Korra's ear. His breath tickling the shell of her ear. She shivered, -_was it in disgust or pleasure _she thought panicky. _Oh God please don't tell me I have feelings for Tahno._

His voice interrupted her thoughts. "Interested in learning from the best, Korra?" She spun around and scoffed. "Please pretty boy, I can whup your ass at water bending anytime, any day." Her voice smug.

He pulled her over to the couch, and placed a cup of tea in her waiting palms. "Maybe sometime later Uh-vatar, I'll hold you to that." He chuckled.

Glaring at the cup, she held it in her palms for a while. Tahno looked over at her amusingly. "Come on Uh-vatar, I didn't poison it." He took a sip from his own cup and waited for her to as well.

_Sure you didn't. _She thought sarcastically. Looking at the steaming cup in her hand, she cautiously drank from her. Her eyes lit up, _it was so good. _"Surprised Uh-vatar?" He leaned closer to her. "I guess I have that affect on women." He looked deeply into her eyes, Korra felt her heart tug.

Slowly he lifted up his left arm and a stream of hot tea refilled Korra's cup. "So why don't you tell me why you're here in Republic City Uh-vatar." His hands clasped together, his eyes focusing on Korra.

_He seemed so different from the first time I met him. So concentrated and focused instead of the woman-whore he was, aloof and uncaring. _

She chuckled inwardly, breathed deeply and relented. "Okay Tahno." She began. "It began in the Southern Water Tribe. Where I was suppose to learn air bending from the Air Nomad, Tenzin. However he had troubles in Republic City and couldn't move over to the South Pole to teach me." She huffed in anger.

Nodding his head Tahno urged her to continue her tale.

"And so I couldn't just stay at the South Pole anymore, I basically mastered all the elements from the masters there. So I decided to make my own decisions and I came to Republic City."

Tahno nodded understandingly. "How did you come to the food stand I found you at then? Shouldn't you be over at Air Temple Island right now?"

"Uh… well. About that…" Korra laughed embarrassed and gave him a lopsided smile. "Naga and I got hungry on our ship ride over to Republic City and our stomachs acted out on our part." Twiddling her fingers she blushed, letting her two bangs frame her face.

"Hey Uh-vatar." Tahno brushed the pony tail away from her face. His face serene, and unguarded. "I'm glad your stomach acted on your behalf. "Because I wouldn't have met you otherwise.

She looked up at Tahno, her eyes soft. "I'm glad I met you too Tahno." She looked at him and smiled, they both leaned closer and closer to one another.

Suddenly Korra pulled back, shocked at her actions. "WOW, look at the time! I should be getting to Air Temple Island." She drained her tea cup and slammed it onto the table. Ignoring the scalding tea flavor on her tongue, she jumped to her feet.

The lithe water bender dashed towards the door and looked back. "Are you coming Tah – no?" She acted like nothing happened. Her eyes held mirth and laughter but still had some nervousness of their closeness. He shook his head, forcing himself to forget what happened. "Of course Kor –ra." He tossed right back at her.

_Oh yes this little girl was definitely amusing. _He shook his head and noted with chagrin that something about her makes him feel different. Definitely not another fan girl and he wondered how long she would stay in his life.

He snapped out of his thoughts as her hand caught his unconsciously and led him towards Naga, the polar bear dog. The action caused him to grin and he didn't even notice as his heart skipped a beat. _  
_

Pushing the thought away, he let words tumble from his mouth. "Can't keep your hands off of me can you Uh-vatar?" Korra looked back at Tahno, surprise etched on her face. "Don't flatter yourself pretty boy." she snapped right back at him.

He almost regretted his words as she let go of his hands. _There was always next time, there was always next time to win the Avatar over. _He chanted in his head.

They walked slowly over towards the pier. The sky was an array of different colors: vibrant yellows, oranges and pinks, that slowly blurred into cool greens and blues, and finally deep purples. As the sun began to slowly set, it hit the surface of the ocean causing the surface to glimmer with the sun rays.

Tahno breathed deeply, closed his eyes and relished in the push and the pull of the waves. "I guess this is good bye for now Uh-vatar." Korra looked back at him and murmured. "Yeah I guess it is."

Korra pushed back her sadness. "I'll see you soon?" She offered him a tentative smile. "If anything I'll see you at your pro bending match. I'll see how pro you really are." She teased him, punching his shoulder and jumped on Naga. "Let's go girl."

She waved a last good bye to Tahno while Naga swam her way over to Air Temple Island. Tahno waited until the very last moment until he couldn't see his Avatar anymore. -_his Avatar? _He grinned, yes he could get used to that.

He sauntered back his apartment, getting ready to meet his teammates at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. His thoughts centered on cerulean eyes and brown chocolate locks held together by traditional water bending spools.

.

Korra pushed the water away from Naga, causing her companion to swim faster and in record made it toward the temple. She dreaded seeing the air nomads because she could picture Tenzin's face now-

Disappointed, a little annoyed and irritated.

Climbing up the steps towards the temple she ran straight into Tenzin himself. His arms were crossed across his air bender clothes. She groaned internally, she was going to have a rough time convincing Tenzin that she was needed her in Republic City.

Her thoughts flickering towards Tahno before shoving them into the depths of her mind. No time for some pretty boy now, she needed to persuade Tenzin to let her stay here.

"Tenzin, don't send be back to the South Pole-"

"Korra you deliberately disobeyed my wishes and also the members of the White Lotus." Tenzin ranted. "You were supposed to stay at the South Pole and continue your Avatar training there-"

"But Tenzin, even Katara told me that my destiny was here in Republic City."

"Don't bring my mother into this Korra!" Tenzin's face took on a bright shade of red as his mother's name was used in the conversation.

"Look Tenzin, I know that Republic City needs you here, I see that now. I saw the city today and I know you have your work cut out for you, but I need to be here as well to finish my avatar training and to help you with the city because the city needs me too." Korra continued her speech in her hopes to stay in the city, it obviously needed her.

Republic City city was in turmoil, as the benders and non benders fought over equality.

Tenzin fought with himself internally. "Eh...I...uh" he sighed, fumbling with his words.

The members of the White Lotus waited for Tenzin to say the words and they would take Korra back to the South Pole. Tenzin's eyes showed his internal struggle with himself, to let Korra stay or to let her go back home.

Korra looked at Tenzin and let out a deep breath. "Alright Tenzin I'll go home," and she slowly walked over to the dock where the members of the White Lotus were.

Ikki, Jinora and Meelo slumped in sadness and let out a chorus of "Awwwws." With those awwws, Tenzin's eyes furrowed in conflict as the water bender dejectedly walked over to the awaiting members of the White Lotus and was stopped.

"Wait."

Gracefully whirling around Korra looked into Tenzin's wise eyes as he spoke. He slowly walked over towards her and began his discussion again. "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards my father's dream. And you are right... the city has fallen out of balance and I thought that I could postpone your avatar training in order to uphold my father's legacy. However... you are his legacy.

Tenzin sighed and said in a firm voice. "You may stay and train air bending here with me." Korra let out a big sigh of relief. "THANK YOU! You're the best Tenzin!" She pulled Ikki, Meelo, Jinora, and Tenzin in a big hug and smiled. _Thank you thank you thank you so much Tenzin. _She thought, excited about her new adventures, truly unaware of all the struggles that laid ahead of her.

.

On the other side of the sea Tahno made his way over towards Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Many people around him murmured around him.

"Is that him?"

"Tahno the probending champion, the leader of the White Falls Wolfbats?"

"Oh my god, it's him! Tahno." The girls let out sighs of unisons and squealed excitedly.

Ignoring all the conversations around him he relished his fame and strolled into the restaurant and sat down with his team _The White Falls Wolfbats:_ Shaozu, the team's fire bender and Ming, the earth bender.

"Hello boys." He drawled. The members nodded in his direction and mumbled their hellos. He sat down and ordered his usual, and sat there.

Shaozu was the first to break the silence. "Did you here that the Avatar is here in Republic City?" Just then Narook came back with their water tribe cuisines and placed three cup of authentic water tribe tea down. It was probably some tea that was made from seaweed that was common out in the Arctic climates of both the North and South Poles.

Ming shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. "So what, the avatar's in Republic City."

Tahno chuckled. "The Uh-vatar is a spitfire she is." The other two members looked at their leader. "You talked to her?" They both asked incredulously.

"Yes and I say she was rather _fine_." Tahno purred. Cooling down his tea with water bending Tahno chugged it down moments after. The other members nodded knowingly. Tahno always had a new fling each week, and they were almost positive that the Avatar was going to be his next conquest.

"New fling, huh Tahno?" Shaozu gruffed, annoyed at how easily their leader could pick up girls. Tahno shot him a look. "The Uh-vatar isn't my fling _Shaozu." _Tahno slammed his tea cup down.

All three members were shocked at his actions. Tahno couldn't even explain it to himself what happened. Thankfully Ming broke the awkward atmosphere by urging all of them to eat.

And began to chow down on the food in front of them. Tahno couldn't even concentrate on what was happening, why did he even have such a vehement outburst to Shaozu's question? After they finished they sat there contemplating about their next pro bending match, completely ignoring Tahno's last outburst.

"Who are we playing next Tahno?" Ming asked.

Tahno nonchalantly shrugged. "Doesn't matter really, we'll still be the champions." Tahno stated it like it was a fact. Ming nodded, agreeing with his leader. They did win three consecutive pro bending championships.

Tahno's grey eyes locked with Ming's. "But if it makes a difference to you I think we're up with the _Xiao Yao Zebra Frogs_."

The fire bender scoffed. "They won't stand a chance, we'll beat them in the first round in the first five minutes probably with a knock out."

All the members agreed with that and all laughed good-naturely. They all paid and left the establishment. Waiting outside they all reminded one another tomorrow about their training before their match. They trained for days on end; they were competitive by nature and would stop at nothing to secure their spot as the champions.

They left all their separate ways, Tahno walked aimlessly around the city and found his way at the glistening beacon in the center of the metropolis. He climbed up all the way to the tip and sat there musing over his thoughts and his eyes looked across the water, wondering what Korra was doing over at Air Temple Island.

.

On the other side Korra looked out of her window, to the shimmering lights of the city and beamed. New adventures, new people... Her thoughts focusing on a tall water bender and wavy hair.

_Good night pretty boy._

_Good night Uh -vatar. _

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm kind of struggling with keeping Tahno in character, so I'm sorry if he seems a little OOC. Ughhh, I can't really seem to get his character straight. I guess bad guys aren't my forte. XD Thank you to the six reviewers, and all those silent alerters and favoriters you guys mean the world to me. ^^ I was so happy to see them when I woke up. Thank you to: **Logic-is-Opinion1422, , meganlyn27, two guests, & Tahno lover. **Please continue to review because that what keeps me basically motivated to continue writing.**

**Oh yeah please if anyone can help me with this it would be lovely: **I'm having problems viewing my story in the archives and I don't know why :/ I looked at the forums for help and it said that it should only be for a couple hours that I can't view my story in the archives but it's been a day and I don't know what to do if you can help with me with this I would love you forever *_*

**Review and I'll message you a preview for the next chapter as I am currently writing it out right now ^^ Once again, please review the story :D -Foreverellen **


	3. Chapter 3

Together

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Knock _"Korra wake up it's time to start your air bending lessons." Tenzin paused waiting for any indication that Korra was wake and ready to go."

_Knock knock_ "Korrrrrra." He threatens. "Wake up."

_Knock knock knock. _Infuriated he knocks a couple more times. The sun was rising, casting an ethereal glow on the temple. All the nomads were awake and readily doing their duties. Even _Meelo _was up and awake, making a ruckus with his fart bending. Ikki sat on her air ball and roamed around the temple grounds squealing and laughing. Jinora sat down watching her other siblings flipping through a romance novel.

At his wits end Tenzin knocked one last time.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ "Korra I know you're in there, come out this instant!" He grumbled, and finally heard a response from inside. "I'm up, don't get in such a twist Tenzin."

He heard slumping and groaning and vaguely heard snippets of her conversation. "Stupid...Tenzin...air bending... practice...evil." He slapped his hand on his forehead and sighed, rubbing his temple. What did he get himself into?

He took on more trouble than he anticipated. Leaving Korra in peace he coughed and cleared his throat. "Well then, Korra we'll be in the back of the temple, in front of air bending relic. You can't miss it." He paused for a second, almost forgetting and spoke. "Oh and Korra please change into your air nomad clothes. They're in the drawer in the corner of your room.

"Got it Tenzin." he heard her mumble. "I'll be there in a sec." And with those words Tenzin left Korra to change in peace, dreading to teach the headstrong, bold Avatar. He _knew _teaching her air bending would be a challenge.

.

Korra laid in bed tangled with all of her cotton blankets. When Tenzin came into the room she fell to the wooden floor below her with a loud thud. The water bender was definitely not a morning person, she rose with the moon and not the sun, even though fire was her favorite element after water. _Mornings were evil._

Eyes bleary she stumbled over to the drawer that Tenzin told her about. Inside were the typical air nomad clothes. Oranges and yellow hues, they were too bright for the morning she thought.

She ignored that fact and grumpily changed into the attire she was forced to wear. She already missed her water bending clothes, the air bending clothes were thin and light. They flowed with the wind; they rustled with any sudden movement she noticed.

She scrunched up the mustard color sleeves, she slowly untied her arm guards and placed them on the table, and her southern water tribe bracelet from her upper arm. She quickly tied her hair up with her blue spool and held her bangs with two smaller spools. Korra rushed herself because she was already late as it was.

Forcing herself to wake up Korra opened the Japanese shoji doors and sprinted over to the place Tenzin told her to meet up.

There she saw the three little air benders and Tenzin waiting patiently for her. "Korra's going to airbend! Korra's going to airbend." Ikki jumped excitedly waiting for Korra to airbend, expecting her to master the element easily as the other three she had.

The water bender grinned, this was going to be a piece of cake.

Tenzin beckoned her closer. "Okay Korra, the lesson is to move like a leaf in the wind. All you have to do is move your way through these spinning panels and get to the other side unscathed. Korra nodded slowly understanding the concept.

Plucking a leaf from a tree nearby Tenzin gently pushed the single blade through the panels. The leaf gently swayed with the wind and fluttered, dancing with the wind until it reached the other side.

Korra's eyes intently watched the movement of the leaf.

"Ikki why don't you demonstrate how to do this."

The little air bender nodded, her little buns bobbing with her movement. Slowly Ikki moved through the panels with grace. Ikki made the movements flowing and graceful. It was a dance; air benders had to move with the wind. They were flexible and that's shown through their personalities.

Air benders were easily persuaded and can deal with any type of movement. Korra watched Ikki and she made it to the other side. "Your turn Korra!" Ikki send a blast of air towards the panels so they moved faster.

Tenzin nodded. "Air bending is all about spiral movements, moving at any given time and remember Korra this is the most fundamental aspect of air bending after this we can move on to other things. Move like the leaf."

Korra grinned, eyes determined to master this. "Let's do this!" And she ran into the panels…to her doom.

She ran into the first panel, and started panicking. One after another the panels all slammed into the water bender until she was thrown out of the air bending relic.

Snarling she jumped back on her feet and moved towards the contraption again and the same thing happened over and over again.

Jinora shouted towards Korra. "Don't force your way through Korra, you'll only get hurt!"

"Dance Korra, dance like the wind." Ikki jumped up and down.

Meelo grinned. "Be the leaf Korra!" He moved his hand in a wind like motion. Korra ignored all the words around her."Move like the leaf, move like the leaf." She chanted the words out loud and vowed she wouldn't give up until she mastered this stupid air bending fundamental, she struggled hardcore.

Tenzin looked embarrassed. _This was going to be a very long day. _

Hours had passed and Korra's body ached. "Why can't I get this?" Korra shouted. She gave up on the panels. Korra walked away from them glaring at the panels as they moved in circular movements, mocking her inability to move with the wind.

The sun had set; the air temple was silent with only the sounds of crickets chirping. Taking a normal air bending stance she jerked her arms forwards, palms open. "Air bend!"

Nothing happened to the newspaper in front of her. "Why. Can't. I. Air. Bend." She forced her palms forward again and the newspaper swayed and Korra grinned.

_Did she air bend? _

Nope it was just the gentle breeze behind her. Korra's shoulders slumped, groaning she slapped the newspaper away from her face.

It fell to the ground with a slap. Her eyes caught the bold words on the newspaper before she left. **Pro Bending Arena: White Falls Wolfbats Dominated the ****Xiao Yao Zebra Frogs**

Korra cracked a smile. She knew that watching a pro bending match would cheer her up, anything to get her mind off air bending.

Feigning exhaustion she walked inside the temple. "I'm tired; I'm going to sleep now." The guards grunted, still listening to the pro bending match on the radio. They were stiff with excitement as they listened to Shiro Shinobi's enthusiastic voice shouting toward the listeners "-AND THE WINNERS ARE THE HARBOR TOWN HOG MONKEYS!"

She smirked as she went into her room, she rather be at a live pro bending match. Closing the door she let out a sigh of relief, and changed from her air bending clothes into her water tribe getup. The blue v neck top fit snuggly and her blue sweat pants were comfortable.

It was nice to wear her typical clothing. She tied the thick animal skin coat around her waist and placed the cuff on her upper arm and retied her arm guards around her arms.

Looking outside the window her eyes darted to the guards and waited until the moment they walked away from their post to switch with another guard. She waited, and as she expected the guard walked away, giving her a brief moment to escape.

Without a moment of hesitation she maneuvered her way to the thickets of trees and jumped down the cliff her head first, diving into the water, unafraid and fearless. The water rose as if to greet her, and she was in the water. Totally in her element Korra propelled herself toward the Pro Bending Arena.

.

The Pro Bending Arena was beautiful; it was golden, with many different windows and you could hear the chants even from afar. She smiled, she could feel her spirits lifting already.

Korra looked up and saw an open window and she took that opportunity to get into the Arena. She spun quickly in the water and it spiraled around her and pushed her up to the window.

She clambered into the room. It was a gym she realized. Nobody was there and she surveyed the room, there was weights, targets, poles, nets, and containers of water for water, earth, and fire benders. She was in heaven smiling she squeezed the water out from her hair, still dripping from the ocean.

Her plan was working, and she didn't even have to pay for her ticket, everything was perfect-

"Hey what are you doing in here?" Or not.

"Uhh… I was looking for the bathroom?" She mentally cursed herself for fumbling over her words and coming up with the lamest excuse ever.

"Uh huh, the excuse I was looking for the bathroom." The man looked at her angerily. "I'm sick and tired of you kids not paying for your tickets. I'm going to report you to security."

Korra panicked. "No wait-"

"There you are!" Korra's neck snapped in the direction of the voice. She was so confused who was he? "I've been looking all over for you."

Realizing he was helping her she grinned nervously. "Yup I'm with him." The unknown pro bender, placed his arms around her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Toza, she's with me." the pro bender grinned. "Yuup, we're together."

"Well...not together together, more like friends."

"Right, I didn't mean to imply anything." Her savior loosened his shirt embarrassed and they both looked at Toza and grinned sheepishly, hoping he bought their excuse.

Toza looked at them grumpily. "I don't care who or what you are, get out of my gym." And he resumed lifting weights.

Without any more words the two left. Korra whispered into his ear. "Thanks I owe you one, I'm Korra."

Her savior flashed her a grin. "Bolin." She quickly assessed him, definitely earth bender. You could tell from his green eyes and his pro bending get up with the green sash.

He coughed. "Since you're here might as well show you the best seats in the arena." He opened the door and let Korra walked in. Her eyes widened in amazement. "Wooooow."

The arena was huge, she didn't expect anything like it. In the middle of the room was the playing field, blue and red. It was marked into three different zones: I, II, and III. She knew it very well. On the different zones were tiny areas were water and earth benders could pull their element from to fight the opposing side. The stands were full and people murmured with anticipation, ready to watch the match.

The atmosphere was lively and she couldn't wait to watch the match. Cameras lit up in the stands, it was minutes before the match started.

Bolin grinned. "Yup, it's pretty amazing." She leaned forward on her arms, "You must have such a fun time out on the field." she said in awe.

"Yeah I do." And then the door creaked open, and she stood alert. This was the fire bender on the team she assumed, he wore the red sash around his waist.

"Bolin, I told you not to bring anymore fan girls." He sighed disappointed at Bolin, but he wasn't surprised that Bolin disobeyed his orders again.

"Come on Mako, let her stay. I kinda promised her she could stay and there's something about her that makes her feel special." Mako let out a breath, readjusting his arm guards. "Fine, she can stay."

Bolin let out a whoop of victory. "Hey Korra I want you to meet my brother, Mako." Korra grinned. "Wow it's a pleasure to meet the fire bender on the Fire Ferrets."

Mako looked down at her hand. "Yeah." He walked away and put his helmet on.

Korra's eyes flashed in anger. "Or not, I can meet him later." Bolin apologized on behalf of his brother. "Yeah, my brother gets like that before the game. He gets focused." Korra shrugged, "Yeah I understand."

Bolin placed his helment on his head. "Wish me luck. Not that I need it." She let out a soft laugh. "Knock them out Bolin!" They moved onto the moving platform and waved to all their fans, it was time for their match.

"Rounnnnnnnnd One!" The bell was rung and then the two teams began fighting. Fire blasts were shot, water whips were thrown and earth disks were every where.

Mako guarded his face intently and attacked when there were openings on the other teams. Bolin and the water bender, Hasook were knocked back into Zone Two with two shots of earth disks.

The two in Zone Two tried to defend Mako, and Mako dodged the attacks from the Tigerdillos valiantly however was pushed back with a sharp water whip. The opposing team was gaining ground.

Hasook angered send water whips and blasts in anger to the other side. His anger clouded his thoughts and the enemies caught onto this and both water bender and earth bender knocked him back with a combo. He fell into the drain.

The crowd erupted into cheers and others started booing. Korra grabbed onto her hair, teeth clenched. _Can they do it?_

Then the time ran out. "Rounnnnnnnnd One goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!" The bell rang and the two teams got a short intermission before Round Two.

Back at regulation, Mako looked angerily over at Hasook. "Get your head in the game Hasook."

Hasook seethed at those words, and glared at Mako. "Don't worry about it _Mako_." He laced Mako's name with such venom that Korra knew that if words or looks could kill then Mako would be lying in his own puddle of blood. The second round went quickly, however it was a close call as the Fire Ferrets barely won due to mishaps made by Hasook. He always seemed to be pushed back into Zone III within the first few minutes of the round.

He was definitely the weak link the the team and it caused the team to suffer overall.

"Rounnnnnnnnd Three!" The bell rang and the final and third round began. It was anybody's game, either the Fire Ferrets or the Golden Temple Tigerdillos could win. Hasook sent a water kick over to the other team and dodged attacks and accidently ran into Bolin.

They were tangled up with one another, and the opposing team quickly sent an earth disk at them and they were both knocked off the playing field.

Korra's eyes were nervous. "No, no no. MAKO YOU CAN DO IT!" Even if she didn't like Mako because of his attitude she wanted Bolin to win.

All three players were focusing their attacks on Mako and he dodged with ease. He was in the third zone and he bobbed and weaved through all of their attacks. When there was an opening he took it and the water bender went down.

Soon after the fire bender and the earth bender went down. The Fire Ferrets win!

Korra smiled, they were a really good team.

Bolin came charging up the stairs. "Wohoo, one more win and we're in the championship baby!" He smiled and picked up Korra spinning her. "What do you think?"

The water bender grinned. "What did I think? That was amazing!" She shoved Bolin backwards, laughing as he fell backwards. "Oh sorry Bolin." She gave him an apologetic smile.

Then Mako and Hasook came back bickering and Hasook stormed off into the hallway muttering curses at the team. Korra looked over to the open door shrugged and grinned at Mako. "You guys were incredible, especially you Mako, especially in the last round."

He didn't even spare her a glance. "Oh you're still here?" Her eyes narrowed, she was dangerously close to throwing a fire ball at his head. What was with this asshole? "Oh and you're still a jerk."

Bolin guffawed. "You got burned there bro!"

"Hey Bolin, do you think you could teach me a few moves?" Bolin grinned, "Sure thing, but I don't know how I would teach you my moves... since you're a water bender." Korra smiled mysteriously. "No problem, I'm an earth bender."

"Oh, well I didn't meant to assume that you were a water bender type gal." Bolin fiddled with his fingers, not meeting her eyes. Korra just grinned amused. "No I'm also a fire bender... and earth bender." Bolin looked at totally lost. "I'm so confused here help me out bro."

Finally Mako looked over towards her. "You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot."

She laughed. "Both are true." Bolin looked at her with new found respect and lifted her up again and spun her. "You're my lucky star, I can't believe I found you first."

"So who is playing up next?" she looked beaming down at Bolin.

"That would be us sweetheart." She twirled around, grinning she knew that voice anywhere, coming face to face with her favorite wavy haired water bender and his team. "Hey _boy_, take your hands off my sweetheart before you lose it. And first of all you didn't find her first, I did." She vaguely felt Bolin snatch his hands off Korra.

"Tahno." And boy did he look annoyed at Bolin.

* * *

**Author's Note: Updated early for you guys (: Chapter three is done, sorry no action/Tahnorra in this one. It's more of a filler chapter for the next chapters.**

**_ IMPORTANT NEWS_: Hehehehe, I have the next chapter planned out already however I'll be on vacation for a week so I won't be posting for a whole week or be writing sorry everyone! However if I reach 25 reviews + I'll post chapter 4 up before I go on the vacation! ****Review please ^^**

******And all those silent readers would you be so kind to give me a review? I know there's a lot of you and it would be the world to me if I could get each and every one of you to review to reach my goal of 100+ reviews for this story overall c:**

**And I would love to give thanks to: Logic-is-Opinion1422, xanimejunkie, silvercana, meganlyn27, Seborga-RPer, OhYeahTahorra, furrycheese521, Allonymph & those two anonymous guests x 2 (:** _I love all your feedback and kind words for chapter two, I love you all and I hope you enjoyed your preview, continue to review pleaseeee? Love you all ! & Sorry no preview for chapter four, all I want to do is reach 25 + reviews before chapter four. I won't force you guys but it'll be nice for you guys to get the chapter out before my vacation ;D *winkwink* *coughcough* review !_

**Foreverellen**


	4. Chapter 4

Together

* * *

**Thank you guys for all those reviews, here's a chapter before I leave! & Sorry in advance if this chapter sucks I didn't really like it so I might rewrite it /facepalm**

**Chapter Four**

Tahno grinned, the last game before the White Falls Wolfbats were in the championship games. This game would be a cinch he thought. After all it should't be bad because his team were in sync with one another. They worked together like a team, dodging, attacking and protecting one another from the other team. They had agility, strength, and a good line of defense.

He scoffed; he felt bad for the team they were playing. Who were they playing again?

Orchid Gardens Ostrich Horses? No that wasn't it, they beat them a while ago.

Capital City Catgators? Nope, they were one of the first victories the team made.

Oh yeah it was the Makapu Moose Lions. They were a pretty solid team he thought, however there weakness lied in their earth bender. The bender always hesitates with his left arm, and Tahno was positive that in the bender's childhood the bone was broken causing the bender to be unsure with his tactics and movements.

That was their key to victory. They would keep attacking the earth bender until he was sent into the drain and then the team would slowly collapse and their victory was ensured.

Tahno zipped up his uniform, the dark browns and blacks contrasting with his pale skin. He tightened the arm guards and tied the sash over his waist, waiting for the others he held his helmet under his arms and once they were done changing they all walked into the room that would lead to the playing field.

Shaozu and Ming walked in unison with Tahno, their steps echoing through the silent hallway. They weren't scared about this match at all. As the room came in sight, Ming and Shaozu were confused at why the door was opened but ignored it; it wasn't important at all since they had a match to finish.

The water bender sauntered into the room, confident and ready. Then he saw red in his vision. The fucking Fire Ferret _boy _was touching _his _Uh-vatar.

His arms clenched around his helmet, and he practically snarled. His knuckles turned white, he faintly felt the trickling of blood down from his palms where his nails punctured the skin. This was not happening, why was she even here in the arena? Shouldn't she be over at Air Temple Island with the air nomads learning air bending?

Many thoughts ran through his head, and he shoved them into the dark crevice of his mind. He'll deal with those questions later. He needed to teach this loser his place. He began listening in to their conversation.

"You're my lucky star, I can't believe I found you first." _No you're wrong again, she's not _your _lucky star and _I _found her first. _Tahno thought darkly. One thing was for sure, he was a very possessive man and didn't like to share at all. The avatar was special, and Tahno was a very fortunate man to found her first.

"So who is playing up next?" Korra beamed down to the earth bender who swung her around. He almost decked the earth bender and puked at the same time. Tahno took a deep breath trying to calm himself and after a few moments he grinned. _Time to show the stupid Fire Ferret his place. _

"That would be us sweetheart." Tahno smirked as Korra spun around quickly, her azure eyes shocked and then they warmed to the sight of him. "Tahno." she breathed.

Tahno almost smiled, "Ello Uh-vatar." The only sign he was pleased to see her was that his eyes were soft and gentle.

Tahno nodded his head towards Bolin. "Hey _boy_, take your hands off my sweetheart before you lose it. And first of all you didn't find her first, I did." Bolin's eyes flickered in fear, and didn't say anything but his hand quickly left her waist, like he was burned.

The male water bender quickly walked towards Korra, his movements graceful. He gently brushed her stray strands of hair away and spoke directly towards her. "Now you can watch how a _real _pro bender plays." A snort was heard behind him.

Narrowing his eyes, he inclined his head to the source of the snort. He looked bemused over towards the leader of the Fire Ferrets: Mako. "Oh and you think you're so much better _Mako?" _Tahno mocked.

"Oh I know the Fire Ferret are so much better, we don't have to cheat in order to get our way to the top. Tahno chuckled, "Those are just rumors and you know it. The Wolfbats don't need to cheat to get to the top, we're just the best. We'll be this year's champions again, and you'll be held back because of your water bender Hasook, he's holding you back."

Mako bristled. "Why don't you just crawl back into the swamp you were born in?"

"Ahh but dear _Mako_, at least I have a home _and_ parents to crawl back too." That was a low blow and Tahno knew it but just seeing his Uh-vatar with the Fire Ferrets made him seethe, and it was too late to take the words back. Mako lunged towards Tahno with his palms ablaze.

Seeing a threat, Tahno flicked his wrist towards the bucket in the corner and the water rose to his command. Clenching his palm quickly the water froze into different shards of ice. They floated delicately in the air, poised to maim, and injure.

Quickly, the room became thick with anger and it was tense. Shaozu and Ming also were ready to back up their leader. Korra quickly stepped in. "Quit it you guys!" Her arms pushed back Tahno and Mako, her eyes were harden orbs of ice. It was breathtaking really.

She pointed to Mako. "_You _don't want to be disqualified before your match tomorrow so knock it off." Then she turned around and pointed her other index finger. "You need to stop provoking people and go play your match right now." She looked at the shards of ice floating around in the area and reverted them back into water and it twirled around her arm and she let the beads of water flow back into the bucket.

The Wolfbat bowed. "Anything for you sweetheart." He mocked her. "Watch my match kay Uh-vatar? We'll catch up after this." He straightened his uniform, signaled for the other two to follow him, and walked toward the arena. Once Tahno was on the playing field he was completely in the zone. No more mocking, flirting, and jesting he was completely zoned. He needed to blow off steam anyways, the Fire Ferrets just got on his nerve.

After Tahno, Ming and Shaozu left the room everything became quiet once again.

Korra seethed.

Ughh! Tahno just was so infuriating, everything he did either annoyed her or made her heart flutter. Gaaah! Sometimes he just wanted her to punch him in the face, but there was just something about him that always kept Korra on her toes, and she liked that.

Feeling eyes boring into her back, she looked back at Bolin and Mako. "What?"

Bolin looked at her in shock. "How do you know _him_?" The water bender sighed, "Long story short, Tahno and I met when I first arrived in Republic City. He's an asshole but he can be sweet at times."

Mako just seethed, his eyes were furious. "I can't believe you associate yourself with him. He's such an asshole." Korra looked at him, annoyed. "Well it wasn't like you treated me any better when I got here. So if you think he's an asshole you are one too."

The fire bender was taken aback and was about to retaliate with words but was stopped when all three of them heard Shiro Shinobi's voice. "ANNNNNNND THE WOLFBATS WIN IN A LANDSLIDE!"

Korra looked over to the Wolfbats shocked, she knew they were good but this was unreal. They finished the game so quickly, and the water bender had her mouth agape as she watched all three Wolfbats suck up all the cheers from the adoring fans.

They all waved, and they seemed happy about their win but the three Wolfbats eyes were smug. They knew they were going to win and the opponents were demolished. Tahno walked back to Korra, his eyes held less tension then before. "Ready to go sweetheart?" Tahno asked.

Korra looked up into his soft grey eyes and shook her head. "I should get back to the Air Temple now before Tenzin notices I'm gone.." She looked over to Mako and Bolin. "I'll see you guys later okay? I'll be here tomorrow to root you guys on" She smiled back at them and Bolin waved energetically at her unaffected by the previous events. Bolin still liked Korra for who she was as a person and didn't care if she associated herself with the Wolfbats.

Mako on the other hand completely ignored her and began to take off his uniform. Korra's eyes narrowed and she let out a puff of air. She would patch everything up with Mako eventually, and they would become friends. It wasn't her fault he hated her, Mako just stubbornly refused to talk to Korra because of Tahno.

She left the room quickly, running back into the gym. The Wolfbats looked at her, and she turned around.

"I'll see you guys later, I promise!" And without more words she ran, jumped into the water, and dove right into the water making a small splash. Tahno groaned internally and he was looking forward to their conversation. _I'll see you next time Uh-vatar._

Korra quickly swam towards Air Temple Island. Her fear of being caught almost as strong as her sadness at leaving the Wolfbats and the Fire Ferrets but the night was productive, she was happy. She left the Arena in high spirits, she would make it up the Bolin and Mako for sure.

She felt terrible for leaving them there hanging.

Making it back to the small isle, Korra swirled the water around her and the water scaled the cliff and gently placed her down on the edge and she sprinted through the grove of trees and her eyes darted at the grounds of the temple. The coast was clear and she darted towards the wall, the earth gave her a boost and she landed quickly onto the roof and she opened her window and quietly closed the window behind her.

She was safe, no one caught her and Tenzin didn't seem to notice her absence from the premises. She clambered into her bed and when Korra's head hit the pillow she knocked out.

But just as quickly as Korra fell asleep, the sun began to rise only a couple hours after she arrived home. Korra groaned as the light streamed through the window and landed directly on her face. Another day of air bending practice. Oh god, this was going to be painful.

She slumped over to the drawer and changed quickly and went outside to eat breakfast with Tenzin. She finally made it down to the dining room and sat down in front of Tenzin, quickly at the aroma of food she perked up. She sipped at her tea, and nibbled the food that the family had to offer.

"So what are we doing today Tenzin?"

He didn't look up from his newspaper, flipping the page slowly. "We're going to be practicing meditation today. It's time we get in such with your spiritual side and calm down your brash behavior."

Korra sighed in relief, maybe meditation would be easier than the two thousand year old spinning contraption of death. She sat down with Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora and meditated.

Well not really, meditating for Korra was very hard. She fidgeted, she scratched, she sneezed, coughed, and did everything that she shouldn't have done.

Groaning she stood up. "I give up, this mumbo jumbo stuff isn't working." Tenzin opened his eyes. "Korra get back here!" Ignoring him she kept walking away.

She was so frustrated with herself, she couldn't get it right. Nothing, not a small puff of air. Why couldn't she get it right? It was probably her lack of spirituality and the reason she couldn't unlock her Avatar state.

Contemplating she sat there on the beach, letting the waves rid her of her anger. The sun began to set, and Korra sighed. She didn't want to face Tenzin right now, she couldn't handle it.

Remembering her promise to the two brothers that she would watch their pro bending match, she walked into the water and made her way to Republic City once again. It was still too early for the games to start so she wandered around the piers. Remembering suddenly that Tahno lived close by here she decided she needed companionship. She was getting desperate if she wanted to hear Tahno and his snarky remarks.

Climbing up the stairs to his apartment, she knocked on his door.

She heard mumbles and curses and the door finally opened. Korra looked up with blurry eyes and asked him. "Can I come inside Tahno?" He didn't ask her any questions and allowed her to walk into his apartment.

When he closed the door she collapsed in his arms, silent tears streaked down her face. She just sought comfort away from all the burdens that came with being an Avatar and they stayed in each others arms for a while. He murmured words to soothe her, he stroked her hair and didn't let her go. They didn't need to speak works, their actions spoke louder.

Tahno held her sheltering her from the world, the world else could wait.

* * *

**Author's Note: Mhmmmm, I don't know I don't really like this chapter. Kinda wrote it when my mom and I got into a fight so I don't know if I want to keep it or revise it a lot. :/ The ending is kinda iffy to me and I don't really know how to end this chapter so I thought a little Tahnorra was a good way to end it. Got inspiration for the ending from the picture on my profile ^^ I really suggest you look at it, it's a beautiful inspiring picture. I love it, it speaks like a billion words. THANK YOU ALL for the beautiful reviews and helping me get to 25+ reviews. Oh yeah sorry in advance for the grammar errors since I was really lazy to edit XD **

**A reviewer brought up a valid question for this fanfic so to every reader out there: **_Do you want Korra to join the Wolfbats with Tahno or do you want her to join with the Fire Ferrets?_ **Either way I'm really flexible with this fanfic so please let me know in a review with your response !**

**Thank you beautiful reviewers: silvercana, furrycheese521, TeaBender, Guest, OhYeahTahorra, & meganlyn27. -Foreverellen**


	5. Chapter 5

Together

* * *

**"Water is the element of change." -Iroh**

**Chapter Five**

They stayed there in each other's arms not saying a word. They didn't need it, he just held her comfortingly and ran aimless circles on her back as he rocked her body back and forth. The cries and the mumbles slowly subsided as Korra slowly calmed down from her fit. Tahno slowly relaxed his around her and let her try to compose herself.

Her hands slowly unclenched from Tahno's silky damp shirt, and even though her cries have stopped she still sought for comfort. She nuzzled into his shirt, trying to get all the shelter and protection she could get out of him.

She was vulnerable.

She needed someone to be there for her.

And that person happened to be Tahno.

He almost purred in pleasure as Korra nuzzled her head into his chest.

However, he knew that she needed something from him and he was going to give it to her. Slowly lifting his arm he placed it under her chin and made her look up into his grey eyes. "Korra I know something that'll cheer you up." Even though she was down in the dumps Tahno looked into her orbs and still saw determination and strength.

She was a fighter and he valued and loved that in her. But right now he knew she needed some cheering up and he knew just what to do.

He slowly unraveled his arms around her waist and felt the loss of warm. He didn't want that moment to end, but he knew that in the end this would help her mood.

Confused about what Tahno was talking about she slowly wiped away the tear streaks on her face and followed him as he beckoned her out the door. _What was Tahno doing?_

He walked out of his apartment and pulled Korra with him. He didn't here words of protests and that spurred him along to go faster. "I promise you you'll like this Korra." He urged her to walk faster, his Uh-vatar needed some comforting and from the times he's meet her he deducted that this would be the perfect outlet for her to feel better.

The water bender was almost positive that it would help her.

They walked through the streets, moving languidly, avoiding all the inhabitants of Republic City until they reached the Arena. Korra furrowed her eyebrows, why were they at the Arena? What was his motive for bringing her here?

She slowly snapped out of her thoughts as Tahno brought her towards the gym area and opened the door. "Welcome to the White Falls Wolfbats training area."

Her mood almost instantly perked up. The gym area for the Wolfbats was beautiful, it was every bender's dream.

The walls were lined up with many different types of weapons, ranging from swords, senbons, kunais, katanas, and etc. The gym consisted of many different weights that were used to work on the upper and lower body strengths.

In the corner of the room there was a big pool of water for the water benders. Across from the pool of water was different types of earth: sand, metal, and regular earth. It was astonishingly beautiful. For the fire benders there was a solar panel that would help strengthen the fire inside of the fire bender, and there was a mediation pad with candles around it.

Her eyes scanned over the gym, there were poles and panels that would help with maneuvering quickly. Rings that you could jump through to help your flexibility, a track to help build stamina, punching bags, and so much more.

She vibrated with so much excitement. She heard a rustling behind her and snapped to attention. Her jaw dropped. Tahno took off his shirt and was wrapping his arms with some tape.

A furious blush made it's way to her face. _Oh my god. _She almost drooled at what she saw. He was beautiful, her eyes darted over his form. His abs, and pectorals, and his strong arms.

Tahno looked bemusedly over at Korra. "Want some private lessons on water bending now Ko-rra?" he purred, his eyes half lidded. He anticipated the day to finally have a match with the young avatar since they day they first met.

Korra grinned sheepishly, and then retorted. "You're on pretty boy."

They filled two clean containers of water up to the brim and they stepped onto a field made for battling benders one on one. They bowed to each other in respect, and in three complete seconds they started attacking each other.

The waters from both containers rose and blasted towards each water bender. The blast caused many drops and spirals of water around the room. Korra grinned, and collected the water into one concise water whip and bended backwards as Tahno's icicles came rushing toward her body. While she contorted her body she flicked her wrist and the water whip rushed forward eager.

Tahno spun the water back, redirecting it towards Korra. She simply stopped the water and turned it into snow. "Is this all you got pretty boy?" she teased.

"Oh just see what I have in store for you sweetheart." Tahno's eyes flashed with the challenge. He breathed softly, and took a stance she never seen before. She was used to seeing only northern and southern tribe water bending styles. The swamp bending style took her by surprise.

The water around him rose and many water whips began making there way to Korra. While he sent the water whips towards he, he froze some of the whips and made them thin ice disks, he hurtled them towards the Avatar.

He was fully aware of her ability, and wanted to see her tactics in avoiding the whips and disks. Korra's body bended, dodged, and flipped in order to maneuver the water.

Bending the water from the container she made an ice shield in front of her and the whips hit the shield and fell down to the ground. Grinning, she manipulated the shield back into liquid form and shot bullets at Tahno.

Creating a cloak around his body, Tahno raised his arm and the liquid pooling around his arms blocked the water that was propeling towards his form. The water around his form slowly disappeared and he transformed it into a wave and rode it towards the water bender.

Her eyes narrowing, she beckoned him to come. He landed close by and rushed forward to attack with hand to hand combat. His tactic took the Avatar by surprise but she composed herself and took on the task at hand.

They dodged fists, and kicks. The two water benders dealt blows and received many blows but they refused to back down, they were stubborn to submit.

Tahno laid a kick towards Korra's side and she winced as he water bent water towards her and she fell down to the mat. Refusing to go down alone she twisted her legs around his calves Tahno fell down with her with an oof.

They laid there panting, tired to move. Tahno wiped away the sweat on his forehead and smirked down at her. "If you wanted me on top of you all you had to do was ask." he looked at her seriously though. "You're a really good water bender Korr-_uh _but you should learn how to dodge more evasively and dodge faster because you were very close to each attack I threw at you, and then you'll be a great pro bender." he winked at her.

"Pfft, if you're dreams pretty boy." She said tiredly. Her cheeks were flushed and her body was tired and loose, her eyes were closed and she was content with where she was. "But thanks Tahno, I needed this."

She gave him a small smile and opened her eyes, and his breath got caught in his throat. Her eyes sparkled with happiness, and adoration. "Thank you." she said sincerely.

Feigning nonchalance, he waved it away. "It was nothing Korra." She grinned up at him, and thanked him again and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Well it was a lot too me, so I'm thanking you."

Then he rolled off of her and lid there next to her. No words were passed only panting could be heard in the gym and all of the pressure and sadness Korra had earlier rolled away like the push and pull of the waves. She snuck a peek over at Tahno and forgot how to breathe.

Oh my god, those abs and pectorals. His arms were defined and strong but they weren't bulging. His face was relaxed, more relaxed then she had seen since moving to Republic City. His face was angular and sharp just like his personality- she would not think about Tahno she would not think about Tahno.

_Denial was one of the first signs of love. _

Not wanting to think about Tahno anymore she clambered to her feet, and helped Tahno up to his feet. "Well, I'll see you soon. I have to go see the Fire Ferret match today." Tahno's face soured, _damn all those stupid fire ferrets. _

"Well don't forget about watching my matches too sweetheart." He drawled. "Don't waste all of your time with those losers. You're better off hanging with the champions." he exuded confidence and arrogance. She groaned, of course Tahno would think that.

She punched him and chided him. "I'll see you around Tahno."

Then she jogged out of the gym to go watch the fire ferret match. Tahno face palmed, and sighed. He was going to kill those loser ferrets one day because they take him away from his Uh-vatar.

Then he started to bend his pent up anger away thinking about annihilating the fire ferrets in the arena one day.

Korra panted as she opened the door and looked at the two brothers who looked so forlorn. She looked at them confused, "What's wrong with you guys? It looks like you already lost the match when you haven't even played yet!" She exclaimed, clearly confused with their predicament.

Bolin didn't smile or crack a joke, His face was serious. "We might have already lose the match because Hasook bailed on us. Mako clenched his fists. "That no good mother fucking joke." He slammed his fist into the lockers and it left a dent.

"Hey, I can play for you guys." She blurted without thinking. Bolin looked up towards her, a flicker of hope coming back to his eyes. "You would do that for us?"

Korra nodded, and Mako groaned. "You don't even know how to play on the field. You're not even a pro bender." She scoffed and narrowed her eyes. "Don't worry about me, you can thank me when we win."

Then Bolin ushered her towards the locker and gave her the uniform. "Thank you so much Korra." Bolin's green eyes beamed down to her and she gave him a soft smile. "Don't mention it Bolin. It's my pleasure."

Quickly changing she tightened her hair tie, and placed her head guard on and walked towards the playing field. She breathed steadily, let's do this.

The bell rang. "Rounnnnnnnnnd One fight!" Korra's arm shot out and the water rose and slammed into the earth bender and he fell off the side and into the drain. Korra began cheering, this was going to be so easy.

Mako face palmed. "What are you doing?" he hissed at her. Korra looked at him indignantly. "I'll playing pro bending, what do you think I'm doing?" Mako looked at her and seethed. "You can only knock the other bender off the back."

The referee pulled a card at pointed to Korra. "Penalty, move back one space." Korra grumbled and knew she should've read the rules about pro bending at the South Pole. Already losing ground she promised that she would make it up to the team.

She tried all of her strongest moves, her body contorting into beautiful arches, however her foot stepped over the line once again and she had to move back to the third zone.

The Fire Ferrets were definitely on a bad start right now.

Bolin and Mako were slowly pushed back but the other team focused on Korra knowing she was their weakness. The bell rang again and the match one went to the Platypus Bears.

Mako shot a glare at Korra.

_Well someone was in a bad mood. _Korra thought. Don't worry about it hot head, I know how to play now, I got this.

"Rounnnnnnnnnd Two fight!"

The two opposing earth benders thought disks at each other, fire blasts were thrown, and water was whipped. Korra dodged the attacks, but was knocked further and further back into zone two and finally zone three.

She was cornered again, and Bolin and Mako were doing there best to defend her but they were cornered at the side. Just blocking all the attacks. The Platypus Bears were on fire right now.

When she wasn't paying attention she was knocked into the drain again by the fire bender. She groaned, why was she so bad? Getting out of the drain she was met with Tenzin and she blinked.

This wasn't going to end well. They argued but in the end she convinced Tenzin that it was in her best interest that she played for the Fire Ferrets so she could learn modern bending instead of the traditional old style of water bending.

Round Two was won by the Platypus Bears and the only way the Fire Ferrets would win was by a knockout. Korra looked over at her teammates, they looked worn out but refused to back down.

Breathing softly she remembered Tahno's words. _You're a really good water bender Korr-uh but you should learn how to dodge more evasively and dodge faster because you were very close to each attack I threw at you, and then you'll be a great pro bender... _She let that be her inspiration and the match begun.

She dodged all of the attacks, she used spiral movements and her face was serene. She finally got the hang of using air bending movements.

Tenzin looked at her wide eyed and mumbled a wow. Maybe pro bending wasn't so bad for Korra.

The Platypus Bears were now scared, they had a hard time dodging the attacks and now the Fire Ferrets had gained ground into their side of the arena. The enemy wasted all of their power during round two as well so they were unevenly matched and they knew that the Fire Ferrets would win.

And they were correct, in the next five minutes the Platypus Bears were knocked off the arena and landed in the drain.

"KNOCKOUT, THE FIRE FERRETS WIN!"

Bolin looked at Mako and Korra in amazement, his eyes wide. He ran up to Korra beaming. " Korra, you're my hero." She let out a laugh, her eyes wide with joy and amazement. "It's nothing Bolin, I'm glad I helped you."

He dropped her down and hugged her again, letting go she looked up into Mako's eyes as he walked up to her.

The fire bender looked at her apologetically. "Hey Korra... I'm sorry about saying all those words to you." he paused for a brief moment and continued. "You really are a great bender. Welcome to the Fire Ferrets."

Korra looked at him and chuckled. "I can't take all the credit, after all I had two great mentors." Her mind flickered to Tenzin and Tahno. She flashed Mako a smile. "Don't worry about me either, I'll make practice tomorrow."

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks for everything Korra."

She walked down the stairs and met Tenzin there standing. She coughed, "I'm sorry about everything I said earlier yesterday and I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders of staying on Air Temple Island." she bit out.

Tenzin sighed. "It's okay Korra, I let my anger out on you and I shouldn't have, we all make mistakes and I'm glad we solved the problem. Let's go home Korra."

She nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you Tenzin and she gave him a brief hug."

Korra walked into her room and gazed outside her window; she was peaceful. The town was abuzz with life still at this hour. Her eyes locked in with the Arena and the town, she loved it her in Republic City.

Her eyes finally found the pier and she peered at the general area of Tahno's apartment. "Thank you Tahno for everything." She smiled and went to bed.

Everything he said to her today made her realize a lot: how brash she was. With his advice she honed in her bending and polished it. She made a pro bending team and won her first match, she finally unlocked her side with air bending.

Just with one small tidbit that Tahno said and for that she was grateful and fell asleep feeling more at rest than ever.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yuuuuup, Korra joined the Fire Ferrets since everyone really wanted that. && Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! As you know I was on vacation and then I got home and I started writing it and then I preshed the backspace button and it let me back to fanfiction the homepage...and I lost all my work so I got annoyed and let the chapter sit here for a while XD I'm so sorry about that everyone! And I went to see the Dark Knight Rises, it was amazing *_* what did you guys think of it if you guys watched it? **

**Please let me know what you think about the chapter, leave me all your feedback and comments (: New alerters review please ? **

**Thank you to the beautiful reviewers of chapter four: jazzylin-sama, furrycheese521, Yumi-sensei, meganlyn27, silvercana, OhYeahTahorra, Person, xanimejunkie, Guest x3, Silver Snowstorm, ChicFreakSistaFierce, bella, roarlikethunder, Teabender, & Iliketahno.  
**

**Oh yeah this is just a random question but do any of you speak any different languages? ^^ Just curious, ahaha I speak vietnamese, french and english (: Once again please review, and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible**

**-Foreverellen**


	6. Chapter 6

Together

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Tahno lounged on his sofa, his legs propped on the table. It was just another boring day in Republic City, nothing happened really. There was bustling down below his apartment but he didn't care for the noises that came up through the window. The sun slivered through the curtains and casted a beautiful glow in the living room.

He sighed, and leaned back and reveled in the plushness of the couch. Grinning he water bended the water in the tea in his cup and listened intently to the radio.

"Last night's match was the Fire Ferrets versus-" Tahno scoffed, the team probably lost by now. There was no chance they would win with that stupid water bender Hasook. That water bender had no talent, all he did was twirl the water around and danced like a ballerina. _Please, _if they wanted to win they needed a new water bender.

He took a sip of the green tea and listened to the announcer. "-The Platypus Bears, the Fire Ferrets were losing, the first two matches going to the Platypus Bears and there was no way of a comeback unless they made a knockout-" Tahno smirked, no way were they going to the championship tournament.

"-However with an amazing turn of events the Fire Ferrets won." Tahno spit the tea out all over his table. What was this fuckery? The Fire Ferrets actually won? How was that possible? Hasook was almost a guarantee failure that would eventually lead the Fire Losers to failure.

What changed? He narrowed his eyes and listened intently to see what tactics and manuevers they did to ensure their victory.

"-All because of their new waterbender, the Avatar" The announcer shouted through the radio, his voice excited and thrilled that their Avatar was now publicly in Republic City.

His eyes widened in shock. _His Avatar with the Fire Wanna-bees?_ He smacked his face, of course his Uh-vatar would go and join the Fire Ferrets. Why did she have to join them of all teams?

He almost whined, she could've joined their team if anything. He wouldn't mind kicking out Ming or Shaozu if that meant being with his sweetheart. He could imagine it now, practicing with her in the gym.

Her eyes flashing with determination and anger, her body lithely dancing and moving to avoid all the tactics. The sweat beads rolling down her collerbone and down into the valley of her-

He shook his head.

No no no no no no no.

The water bender just shook his head to clear all thoughts of the beautiful Avatar that plagued his thoughts ever since her arrival. He needed to visit her today. His eyes flickered to the window and he grinned, Air Temple Island here Tahno comes.

Looking towards the table he bended the drops of tea back into the cup and placed it into the sink and walked out of his apartment.

He needed to chat with his Avatar.

Korra laid back relaxing next to Ikki and Jinora as they filled the bird cage with a various assortment of fruits and seeds. Her arms were tucked behind her head and she sighed again.

Ikki and Jinora looked at her oddly and once they were done with the task they plopped down and sat next to Korra. Ikki looked at Korra and couldn't wait any longer. "Soooooo Korra who's the lucky boy you're in love with?"

Korra snapped out of her day dreams and blushed. "What? I don't know what you're talking about Ikki?" She played with her hair rapidly before looking around at the surrounding. "How do you know?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the two air bending children.

Jinora grinned.

"Korra anyone can look at you and they can tell you're love struck with some random teen they you haven't told us about." The avid reader laughed. "So tell us who he is?"

Korra let out a groan. "Great everyone knows now." But she told them about the boy who she was crushing on. "Well... he's a bender too like me. And I meet him when I first came over to Republic City. He's an annoying little jerk but he makes my heart flutter." She paused. "We argue all the time, but it's just how we interact, he accepts me just as Korra and not only as the Avatar."

Korra didn't even realize Tahno accepted her just as Korra until this very moment. Ikki gushed about him. "Really? He must be so dreamy." She jumped up and down while sitting.

Korra looked at Ikki. "He's anything but dreamy." She smiled. "He's more cocky and arrogant, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jinora sighed and held a book close to her chest. "Ahhh, young love." Korra snorted. "Jinora, I'm older than you."

They ended up in a fit of giggles. Korra relaxed and closed her eyes and rested her body against the bark of the oak tree.

Ikki stood up quickly noticing a figure walking toward the tree they were at. "Hey Korra?"

Korra listened to Ikki, her eyes still closed. "What is it Ikki?"

"Is the guy you like tall, pale, with wavy hair and has muscles?" Ikki bounced up and down, her form all jittery.

Korra snorted. "Yeah but how do you know that Ikki? I haven't told you anything about what he looks like."

Jinora shook Korra roughly. "He's right in front of you." Korra's eyes snapped open in shock and there he was standing right in front of her. He stood there poised and flamboyant like usual.

Tahno looked rather dashing today and her eyes greedily assessed him. He wore a white collared shirt with a black sweater covering his form with black mesh pants.

"T-Tahno, what are you doing here today?" Korra asked nervously. She hoped and crossed her fingers that he didn't hear anything about their conversation.

"Oh a little bird just told me that you joined the Fire Ferrets yesterday afternoon." Tahno looked at her aloofly and accusingly.

Korra chuckled sheepishly. "You caught me I joined them yesterday." Tahno pinched the bridge of his nose, "You had to join the Fire Losers didn't you?" he grumbled annoyed that his Avatar joined the Fire Ferrets. _His avatar. _

Before they could continue the conversation Ikki burst in, joining herself in the conversation. "So you're name is Tahnnooooo?" Ikki bounched on her heels, and grinned. "Did you know Korra has a crush on you?"

Korra panicked, why was Ikki telling Tahno all of these things to Tahno? She could just crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment right now. Not knowing what to do she earth bended Ikki away and faked a laugh at Tahno.

"Kids these days huh?"

Tahno grinned and brushed his knuckles over Korra's blush. "But children also tell the truth when all others deny their claim." He said, his voice a warm deep whisper.

Korra shivered in delight. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tahno smirked wickedly and leaned closer, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Kor-ra." he rasped out quickly.

Her eyes began to close and she leaned closer into his form, his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. "You know I still haven't forgiven you for joining the Fire Ferrets." he said in disgust.

Her heart dropped. "-But you could always make it up to me you know." he pondered.

Korra snapped her head up, instantly perking up. "How?"

Tahno's eyes smoldered. "It's pretty simple, all you have to do is give me a kiss sweetheart." And he looked down at her face with such a soft and gentle emotion her heart pounded in her chest.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, and all of the alerts & favorites. Some of the silent readers please leave reviews? That would be really lovely, this chapter was just a pain to write and I feel like I'm looking inspiration. Writer's block I guess. Sigh, give me reviews to cheer me up? Ahahah, thank you to all those lovely reviewers. ^^ How are you guys enjoying the Olympics? GO USA**

**Thank you : xanimejunkie, jazzylin-sama, Yumi-sensei, furrycheese521, elleelle, TeaBender, meganlyn27, roarlikethunder, Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan , & ChiBlockersMoon  
**

**-Foreverellen**


	7. Chapter 7

Together

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Korra looked up at Tahno stunned. What did he just ask her? Did he really just ask her to kiss him? Her heart pounded in her chest, a betraying blush worked its way up her face.

"W-wait _what?_" She almost screamed. She was in total shock, she had a small crush on him but was she willing to offer her first kiss to Tahno?

The Jerk.

The Arrogant Bastard.

The Opponent of her team.

The Foe.

The sweet hidden guy under the hard exterior.

The guy she was falling for.

Her head spun with all those thoughts. Tahno looked down at her, his eyes flashing with a hidden emotion she didn't understand but she began to feel hot with the look in his eyes.

It was deadly almost predatory but it was so alluring at the same time. "You heard me sweetheart." He grasped her forearms and pulled her closer to his lean body, "Don't you want me to forgive you?" A twitch of his lips showed her that he wanted this kiss and he was teasing her with his actions. He _knew_what was going through her head.

He was messing around with her.

_Tahno Tahno Tahno._

What an asshole he was, but she couldn't help but fall for him. She almost smacked herself, why did she always fall for the jerks? He tilted her chin to face him.

"Come on sweetheart, just one and I'll forgive you." He purred, his eyes dancing with anticipation and want. He wanted it as much as she did. His arms around her waist tightened.

She gulped; her blush didn't fade and if anything it almost intensified. "No?" she said meekly. She was so nervous, her heart was galloping in her chest, wanting to burst out.

He chuckled, "Just one sweetheart." And he leaned down and captured his lips with hers. His lips were soft and warm she noted unconsciously, and this kiss was everything and more than she expected.

She struggled at first, but easily complied with his eager lips. She sighed into the kiss and interlocked her arms around his neck. He growled at her in pleasure, as she threaded her fingers through his dark raven locks. He shoved her into the nearby oak tree and deepened the kiss.

Korra was timid at first as his tongue swiped against her bottom lip but she opened her mouth and allowed his pliant tongue to dive into her awaiting opening. His callused hands roamed over her form, the hard calluses made her shiver in delight. He reached up and plucked the spool out of her hair and tossed it aside precariously, her pony tail cascaded down her shoulders, and he twined his arm into her arm pulling her closer to him.

She mewled as she grew bolder, their tongues fighting for dominance. Korra grinned against his lips daringly and began sucking on tongue: teasing the other water bender. He growled deeply, the sound rumbled throughout his chest. It sent millions of shivers down her spine but alas all good things have to come to an end when they both needed air.

She sighed as their lips broke contact. She wasn't disappointed though as he started peppering kisses against her neck.

He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and mumbled words that almost sounded like 'my Avatar' and 'my Korra'. She could be mistaken though, after all she was induced in such a haze, her legs felt like jello and would've collapsed if it wasn't for Tahno's body pressing her against the tree.

Tahno's lips never left her neck, and he paused for a second and suckled hard over her collarbone and left a mark on her neck.

_A hickey. _

"T-Tahno." His name left her lips breathlessly. He looked up into her eyes, her eyes were filled with want.

He looked down at her. "Yes Uh-vatar?" His gaze penetrating and dark. Korra didn't say anything and she suddenly collapsed down into the awaiting grass below.

The minutes began to pass as they laid there peacefully on the soft grass. The wind gently swayed the blades of grass around them, and the setting sun basked them in a warm ethereal glow.

He plopped himself gracefully down beside her picking up a strand of her chocolate locks and played with it. "You should leave your hair down more often, it looks nice." He said softly to her. "Oh and you're forgiven sweetheart."

Like a veil being lifted, Korra's attitude and stubbornness abruptly returned to her. "Psh I better be forgiven pretty boy." She huffed. Her facade was tough and stubborn but inside she was insecure, her heart fluttered just thinking about that one kiss and the compliment he just gave her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way sweetheart." Korra looked over to his lean body and punched him. "I'm still on the Fire Ferrets by the way, it'll give me a chance to kick your ass at pro bending in front of RepublicCity." She grinned, her eyes lighting up with the prospect of a new challenge.

His lips twitched up slightly. "Well then good luck Kor-ra, you're going to have the hardest time with those losers." He retorted back lightly.

She punched him again. He almost grimaced with impact of the blow she dealt on him. That girl sure could punch… right after they kissed. She sure did have major mood swings.

He scowled, this girl was truly an enigma.

"This doesn't change anything Tahno, it was just one kiss." She said, trying to convince both him and herself. "-Annnnnnd, they aren't losers." She finished simply.

He chuckled and murmured to himself. "Keep saying that now Korra, but later your thoughts will say other wise." Her eyes flashed in confusion, she was already in conflict with herself.

_Denial. _

Tahno grinned, "Well aren't you going to invite me back to the temple for dinner? It is late after all." Korra looked up to the sky and he was right the sun was setting. It was slowly getting colder, and she could see the faint sliver of the moon.

Korra crossed her arms over her chest. "Absolutely not."

Tahno smirked and laughed. "But Korra, Air Nomads are known for sharing their food. They _never _turn away a guest, and I am a guest." he replied smoothly, insisting on coming back with her to the Air Temple.

Her eyes flashed in anger but she knew he was right. Huffing, she stomped back towards the temple. "Well are you coming or not?" She barked. He guffawed. "I'm coming sweetheart." he mocked and followed her back towards the Air Temple.

Their playful banter normal, everything was forgiven and their romantic relationship began to form. Their bonds growing tighter and tighter, and it was only the beginning.

_"You changed my world with just one smile, you took my heart with just one kiss."_

_._

They made it back still bickering, it was a miracle that the two didn't start bending at one another. Ikki and Jinora stood at the foot of the entrance. "Finally you made it back!" Ikki pouted.

Jinora looked up from her book and looked at Korra with a knowing look. Korra's eyes met Jinora and a blush made its way up to Korra's face. "Well let's go eat dinner now." She said quickly, Tahno followed her bickering.

Jinora smiled into her novel, there relationship was better than she expected. Anyone could see the way he looked at her with a soft look while they bickered and how her eyes always flickered to his form every couple of minutes.

They had it bad, and they didn't even know.

Jinora and Ikki followed the two older teens through the walk way and into the dining room. They opened the Japanese Shoji sliding doors and Ikki bounced over to her Mother, Pema.

"Mommy, we have a guest over for dinner!" She squealed in delight. Pema looked at her daughter in exasperation. "Sit down next to Korra please Ikki." She brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes and stood up slowly, the baby hindered her movements and made her away over to her new guest Tahno.

"It's a pleasure to welcome you to Air Temple Island, I am Pema." She greeted him with a warm smile. And then pointed to her husband and children. "This is Tenzin, I'm sure you know who he is." Tenzin looked up and nodded briefly. "These are my daughters Ikki and Jinora." Ikki grinned and Jinora looked amusedly up from her book. "-And this is Meelo our son." Snot ran down from his nostrils and he grinned sheepishly at Tahno.

Tahno's attitude completely changed. "Thank you for welcoming me here to Air Temple Island, it's glad to finally meet you all." he said courteously.

Korra groaned, of course he would worm his away into the only sanctum she had away from him. She almost pounded her head against the table. Tahno looked across the table and looked at Korra with a knowing look.

"Korra did after all invited me for dinner." he said smoothly smiling at Pema and Tenzin. Korra gritted her teeth, she did not welcome him her, that pompous windbag of an arrogant asshole.

The dinner went well, there were attempts to rile her up from Tahno but she ignored him. There were many different plates littering the table from exotic fruits, tofu, rice, grains and beans.

She sighed and let out of puff of air, dinner was almost over and Tahno could finally leave her alone, she ignored the pang of sadness here. She sipped gingerly at her cup of tea.

Tahno made another jab at her grinning and fed up with all of his tactics she shifted her foot underneath the table and a rock jabbed Tahno's shin. He flinched but didn't make a sound.

Korra snorted in amusement and picked up her chopsticks and popped a square piece of tofu into her mouth and chewed. Tahno's eyes narrowed, _alright Korra if you want to play dirty, we'll play dirty. _

The next time the female water bender lifted the cups to her lips Tahno froze the tea to her mouth, gluing the tea and the cup to her face. He chuckled once Korra finally relinquished the water's hold to her lip.

Oh Korra, Korra, Korra.

She huffed and was about to retaliate but dinner was over and Tahno stood up. "Well thank you for the meal, but I must be off now. I do have a match tomorrow." He graciously said, his eyes landed on Korra. "Would you do me the favor of walking me to the docks, Uh-vatar?"

She was about to refuse but Pema laughed. "Of course Korra would love too." Urging her forward Korra groaned, why was everyone against her? Pema gave her a knowing smile.

_Ahhhh young love._ The mother thought as she began to clean the table.

.

Korra and Tahno walked through the thickets of the forestry and shrubs until they made it to the docks.

Letting out a sigh of relief, finally she was done and she could finally go back to the temple and sleep. She did have practice tomorrow at the gym with her new team she thought.

Too much to do in such little time.

Glaring out of the corner of her eye Korra looked over at Tahno as he looked over the bay area to Republic City. It was pitched black, the lights on the other side of the bay was the only light source. The flecks of light on the water made it shimmer and glow as the waves lapped the docks.

Today was a full moon and Korra felt so much stronger than before, after all she first was a water bender.

Tahno gracefully walked over to the unsuspecting water bender and poked her forehead. "I enjoyed tonight even though we had some... complications." His body shook with laughter, his eyes full of mirth.

Korra was about to retort with a comeback but she realized that tonight was probably the most entertaining dinner she had since she arrive. She closed her mouth and paused. "So did I." She admitted, her eyes soft. She grinned, it was a horrible night but it was great to have Tahno there as well.

He closed the gap between them and hugged her tightly and kissed her on her forehead. "Goodbye Korra." He unraveled his arms around her and walked toward the pier and glanced back.

He hesitated for a moment and Korra swore she saw his eyes dash towards her lips. She laughed, the idea was preposterous. Tahno wanting her? That was impossible.

_Denial_.

She shook her head and missed the warm gaze he gave her.

"See you later Uh-vatar." And he bended the water into an ice board and surfed his way back to Republic City. When he was too far away to hear her, she replied to his goodbye.

"Bye Tahno." And she walked back to her room, her thoughts jumbled with thoughts of tomorrow's pro bending training and a certain water bender who crept into her mind and her heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so happy I got so many reviews for the last chapter. ASDFGHJKL, I love you guys so much. Keep up all of the reviews and I'll continue to update as much as I can until I reach the end. I have no doubt that this story will reach a 100 reviews soon and I'm so thankful for all of you guys. I appreciate each and every one of you guys ! **

**And here you go the anticipated moment where they kiss, ahaha hopefully it was as good as you guys thought because I haven't wrote a kissing scene before ._.' This story is just an experimentation for me and I love that you guys adore it like I do. **

**On my profile should be a picture of what Korra looks like with her hair down. Asami, Mako, and Bolin will be making an appearance in the next chapter I think ^^**

**Side note question for the story: **_Should Mako and Tahno bend against each other over Korra later on in the story? _**Just curious because I would love that but I want to hear your thoughts and stuff you would like to see in the story ^^ And** _would you like this story to become rated M or is Rated T good? _

**Thank you to: Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan, furrycheese521, TeaBender, silvercana, meganlyn27, LadyAvatar, Starz246, Miley1398, ZorraVixen, 4everTahnorra, Guest, Dranzer Vulcan  
**

**-Foreverellen**


	8. Chapter 8

Together

* * *

"_It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you? And what do you want?__" -Zuko, The Boiling Rock_

**Chapter Eight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shards of earth and wisps of fire were being shot at Korra and she dodged them with ease. Sweat trickled down her brow, the training was intense as they tried to fight each other.

The fire was deadly to the earth bender, the water deadly to the water fire bender and the earth deadly to the water bender. The Fire Ferrets fought each other to exploit each others weaknesses so they could defend their Achilles heal.

For Bolin it was his inability to see from the corner of his eye, as he attacked with brute force. Mako quickly depletes his energy with the blasts of fire, and Korra lacked restraint when she was bending.

For days they trained together to find out these faults and they improved their bending immensely. They were almost perfect as a team, their bending complimented one another and they had a very good chance at the championship.

As they practiced their bending in the gym, it was Bolin against Korra and Mako, to improve their teamwork.

The earth bender narrowed his eyes as Korra and Mako shifted their feet and arms to compliment his stance. They were tense and ready to attack when he attacked first.

Quickly he bent a disk of earth and shot it towards Korra's right side and a couple more towards her form and Mako. Like a whip, they retaliated and fire blasts shot down the disks directly in front of them and Korra's water quickly slapped away the disks around their right and left sides.

Her body curved like the water around her, her eyes fierce and bold like a warrior going to battle. While they were busy Bolin shifted his feet jumped to his left and modified his stance and attacked again.

He was relentless, this was part of training to improve their stamina.

Green eyes met with golden and azure blue.

The earth disks whizzed through the air. This time Korra contorted her body and dodged the disks coming towards her head and her wrist made a complete 180 degree turn and the disks around Mako and her broke into pieces as water whips crumbled them.

Mako knew her plan, and attacked Bolin. Fire blasts and curls shot towards Bolin and they made contact with his bending gear. The trio let out raps of air, and they grinned at each other.

"Good practice you guys." Mako let out a breather and pulled off his head gear. Korra and Bolin instantaneously relaxed their stances and flashed grins at each other.

Korra began pulling off her pro bending attire and shook her hair after she took off her head guard. Both of the brothers' breathes hitched as they looked at her.

Both of them had crushes on her and fought about her at their apartment for days. Mako however being too proud hid his feelings for her never made any attempt to woe her.

Bolin his complete opposite took all of the chances that arose for him. Mako knew that his brother was going to make a move on the water bender right now and he grit his teeth and clenced his fists together.

_Damn his pride._..

Bolin sauntered over to Korra, a smug smile on his face. "Soooo Korra..." he began as Korra shuffled her things into her bag, and tossed it over her shoulder. "Hmm?" Korra asked, not lifting her eyes up to meet Bolin's. If she had met his gaze she would've seen the appreciation and hopeful expression that plastered on his face.

"What do you want Bolin?"

She unraveled the tape around her hands and tossed them into the trash can. Bolin began fumbling with his words. "Well- uh, since we're done with training today how about me and you hit- Narook's tonight?" He asked it hesitantly. His face bloomed with heat while he twiddled with his thumbs.

Totally out of character for Bolin, but he couldn't help it when it came to Bolin.

Korra looked up, hesitating with her answer. "I don't know Bolin... I might have air bending practice later. And I still want to practice my kick boxing practice right now..."

Bolin looked crestfallen."-But don't worry about it Bolin I'll met you there." She quickly replied and his face filled with such joy and happiness she couldn't help but give him a small smile. _As friends _she thought, she had no romance feelings for Bolin. He was like a brother to her and she couldn't help but indulge him with all these opportunities.

She didn't have the heart to tell him she didn't like him. That she had no romantic feelings for him, and she instantly felt guilt when she thought of Tahno. Korra shook her head, the male water bender has been plaguing her thoughts recently. She hasn't seen him in a long time and her head glanced over to the window and across the bay.

_Tahno... I wonder what you're doing right now. _

She shook all her thoughts away and began wrapping her hands together and downed a bottle of water and moved her way towards the punching bag. And lost herself in the rhythmic motion of kicking, punching and dodging.

**.**

"_If you're looking for authentic Southern Water Tribe cuisine without going to the Southern Water Tribe, then look no further than Narook's!_" _- Shiro Shinobi_

**.**

Korra made her way over to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery and waited for Bolin anxiously in front of the restaurant. Where was Bolin? She fidgeted at the silk fabric of her outfit. She didn't even know why she bought this but it was a really beautiful dress.

The top of the light blue dress crossed over her neck, causing a little cleavage to be shown. The dress was cinched at the waist and was tied back with a deep royal blue sash and the dress ended about mid thigh with traditional water tribe design and gossamer white ruffles.

Overall she looked beautiful but she was nervous because she thought Bolin would take it the wrong way about her attire. Her thoughts were cut short as she heard her name being called

"Korra?"

She lifted her head, and stopped her fiddling. Tahno stood in front of her, his eyes flashing with deep appreciation "What are you doing here Uh-vatar?" He asked her.

"I'm here waiting for Bolin." His eyes flickered with annoyance.

"Ahh the wannabe pro bender?" He chuckled, "You deserve better than that _darling._" He purred out and he began slowly walking around her. "Yes you definitely deserve better."

Korra felt naked under his scrutiny. "Yeah? Who do you think I deserve then Tahno?" she shot back at him. He stood close to her now, there was no space between them and he leaned close to her ear and whispered. "I could be everything you deserve and more sweetheart, just give me a chance."

His lips ghosted over the shell of her ear. His voice rumbled deep his his chest. "Yes... I could be everything and more Uh-vatar." She looked shocked at him.

She was about to reply with her answer but he quickly pulled away. She looked at him in confusion but he didn't look at her but rather ahead. The eyes that flashed with appreciation and amusement at her was completely gone.

His face now was completely stoic and nothing could penetrate his facade he now held. Korra glanced over to what he was looking at, or who he was looking at.

_Bolin._

She almost forgot that she was here for Bolin. She was so entranced with Tahno being here with her in front of Narook's... She quickly snapped to attention though because Bolin was walking over to them.

Bolin grinned at Korra. "Hey Korra! You ready to go eat?" He was completely unaware of the tension in the atmosphere right now. She gave him a fake smile. "Yeah let's go Bolin." They walked through the embellished Chinese doors and into the restaurant. Korra looked back towards Tahno; his face was completely emotionless except for his eyes. They were cold and stormy and he looked like he was ready to attack.

She was going to regret this night, she almost let out an exasperated sigh. Bolin didn't even the notice the change in her emotions right now, he walked up the maître d'hôtel (host/hostess) and asked for a table for two.

She almost zoned out of the conversation until the caught the last few words. "-I'm sorry sir but this establishment is booked for today, unless you have a reservation?"

Bolin and the man began to argue and she almost slapped herself. It wasn't a big deal to go out to a different restaurant was it now? She opened her mouth and was about to tell Bolin to leave the Narook's and go somewhere else... even if the restaurant was beautiful and was like home.

Right as she was about to voice her opinion a smooth deep voice cut through the tense atmosphere of Bolin and the maître d'hôtel. "-Don't worry about it Kaito*, they're with me." She knew that drawl anywhere and looked at Tahno in confusion and then narrowed her eyes.

_What was his motive? _Bolin didn't notice anything but gave the maître d'hôtel a smug look and walked over to Tahno's table with the Wolfbats. She smacked her face, _I didn't know Bolin was this childish. _She gave a small sigh and almost jumped through her skin as she felt a warm palm on her waist.

Tahno.

He guided her towards his table and pulled out a seat for her and he gracefully sat down. Quickly as she sat down she noticed Ming and Shaozu and she gave them a brief smile. "Hi Ming and Shaozu."

Ming gave her a ghost of a smile and Shaozu nodded his head in acknowledgement. Tahno being the leader of the White Falls Wolfbats looked over to Bolin and gave introductions. "Fire Ferret-" Korra shot him a glare. "_-Bolin, _you know the other members. Shaozu and Ming." Bolin gave them nods and the atmosphere almost became tenser.

However the waitress finally came over to their tables and gave them menus to look at. The waitress looked over at all the guests at the table and her eyes lingered on Tahno's sinewy form. Korra instantly disliked this girl.

"Hi, I'm Tsukiko* and I'll be your waitress today, is there any drinks or anything at all I get for you tonight?" She looked coyly over to Tahno and Korra soured at the girl in front of her. The girl was basically panting over Tahno, and that sexuaul innuendo just made her look even worse.

Her fingers gripped the menu harshly, and she wondered how the waitress was going to pry the menu away from her fingers. Korra looked over the drinks and quickly gave an artificial smile. "Could you get me a cup of seaweed tea Tsukiko? That would be great."

Tsukiko's eyes snapped over to Korra and she gave the girl a glare for interrupting her time with the leader of the Wolfbats. Tsukiko went to get the drinks and Bolin, Ming and Shaozu began a haughty conversation about who was a better bender.

Tahno and Korra's eyes met and she swore he knew what she was thinking about Tsukiko. He gave her an amused smirk, and his eyes held mirth. "Enjoying the service here tonight Korra?" He asked tauntingly. Korra snarled at him. "Oh yes I love it Tahno, can't I get you anything tonight?" She asked sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry Korra, you can definitely get me something tonight." Her face bursted into redness and he let out a laugh. "Don't worry Korra it won't be _that _bad." About to lash out with her tongue the waitress was back with their drinks.

Three seaweed teas, one jasmine and one green tea. The waitress held a pad of paper and a pen in her hand. "Are you ready to order?" She flashed a smile over to Tahno and everyone murmured yes.

"I'll have the special two headed fish noodles."

"Five flavored soup please."

"Tentacle noodle soup."

"Pickled fish."

"Fried sea crab noodles."

The orders were given and the waitress sashayed away. No one even noticed that she tried to act seductive though, it was a pitiful attempt. Korra gave a snort and drank from her light blue cup.

This time the conversation was light. Bolin and Korra were talking lightly with the other benders. They were actually getting along and that was weird. It was a nice change from all the animosity though.

Tsukiko came back with the dishes and placed all of them down in front of the respected person. She placed Tahno's bowl down last and bent deeply flashing her cleavage for him to see. Korra saw red and her palms under the desk clenched and Tahno's jasmine tea 'accidently' spilled down Tsukiko's attire.

Korra lifted her cup to her lips, hiding a smile as Tsukiko began shrieking. Narook, the owner of the establishment came over to Tahno's table and profusely apologized for his waitress' clumsiness. Korra would've felt bad about her actions but she didn't really feel anything besides smugness this time.

The girl had it coming to her in her opinion.

Tahno looked at Narook and told him it was alright as he bended the water from the table into the cup. Narook replaced Tahno's seaweed tea and let the pro benders eat in peace. After that little bending act the table was pretty peaceful and the food was authentic and delicious.

Korra's eyes fluttered in delight. She hadn't realized how much she missed water tribe cuisine with all the air temple food. Soon the night was over and Tahno paid for the bunch and they all left to go home, it was close to midnight.

The stars twinkled in the air and Korra shivered as a breeze picked up. The dress was definitely beautiful but it did nothing for the cold air of Republic City. Bolin looked over to Korra. "I'll see you for practice tomorrow yeah? And I'm sorry about our date today."

Korra winced at the word date. "Don't worry about it, it was fun going as friends." She stressed friends hoping Bolin got it, and he did. His eyes held a trace of sadness but it went away quickly.

"We had fun though right Korra?"

"Definitely we did Bolin."

They gave each other brief hugs and he walked in a different direction than her as she made her way towards the docks. The wind began to pick up and Korra shivered again, she tried to increase her body heat with her fire bending but it only did so much for her.

The walk towards the docks were going to be a pain in the ass for her in this little dress.

"Hey Uh-vatar wait up." She didn't stop walking and told him to walk faster. He caught up with her effortlessly. Her constant shiver didn't go by unnoticed by the wavy haired water bender and he began shucking off his jacket and slid it over Korra's form.

"Keep it darling, you'll catch a cold before your pro bending match tomorrow." he said nonchalantly. Korra's eyes landed on Tahno.

"Thank you Tahno." She pulled his warm jacket over her shoulders and reveled in the warm it brought her. She sniffed it unconciously and almost moaned in pleasure. He smelled so amazing like sandalwood and a hint of musk.

They lightly bantered with one another back to the docks and they made it back to their destination. They stopped at the pier and Korra cleared her voice. "Here's your jacket Tahno." she pulled the jacket off and gave it back, albeit reluctantly towards Tahno.

He shrugged. "Keep it. I have others at home." He waved the jacket back to her. "I don't need it and by the looks of it you need it more Kor-ra." He eyed her dress with appreciation.

"Oh right before I leave Korra. I believe there is something that you were going to give me." He lifted an eyebrow. Korra scoffed. "Wasn't that waitress going to give it to you?"

Tahno guffawed loudly. "Jealously looks nice on you sweetheart."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" she shouted at him. Tahno grinned. "Right sweetheart and you didn't earth and water bend that tea cup into that gir... Tadako or something." he said.

Korra blushed profusely. "I-..." She had nothing to say.

"Don't worry Korra I forgive you." He crooned. "After all I don't like sharing, I was about to rip that stupid fire ferret's arm off." he muttered. He quickly made his way over to her and looked down with deep emotion.

"However Korra do me a favor. Just one favor." His voice rumbled, and he looked serious.

Korra paused. "Anything that's reasonable."

Tahno nodded slowly, "Well this is reasonable Korra." He paused for a dramatic moment. "Be my girlfriend."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hehehehe, cliffhanger! ^_^ So let me know your responses to this chapter and what not. It's been a couple weeks since Korra and Tahno met. Bolin and her go on a date and it goes awry. Will Korra say yes or no? Let me know what you think, if she's still in denial or will she submit to her feelings? **

**Kaito means ocean, constellation, flying. ****Tsukiko means moon, girl. Korra's dress she wore is on my profile as well if you want to check it out !**

**As for the food they are pretty authentic since I had to search for them ^^ And for the question in the last chapter I have decided it'll stay a rated T story for those who want to continue reading it as a T and not a M story. **

**Sorry for the really delayed update because I've been with the family, and dealing with depression. Then school's coming up so reviews are much appreciated to make the updates continue to pour out. **

**Thank you to the reviewers: silvercana, furrycheese521, Guest, SesshyDaughter42, meganlyn27, kaibasgirlx, Starz246, Miley1398, ra1nf1re, & Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan.  
**

**There are so many followers and not as much of you review ): I would love to get to know you and reply to reviews so please review the story for me? (: Let's try to get to 100+ reviews soon ! Thank you so much everyone **

**-Foreverellen**


	9. Chapter 9

Together

* * *

****_"Hate is too great a burden to bear." _

_"It is easy to hate, it is harder to forgive."_

**Chapter Nine**

.

.

.

The silence dragged on. Seconds passed, and then a couple minutes. Korra stood there frozen, not knowing what to say. Was she up for a relationship with Tahno when she had all of her Avatar duties, pro bending practice and games, and air bending with Tenzin?

His intense gaze made shivers run up and down her spine. She bit her lip and thought about her answer. She really did like Tahno ever since he met her at that food stand. She let out a sardonic laugh.

Of course, she would fall for the jerk. She sighed wistfully, and thought about all the memories and moments they had. From the laughs, the time she went to him crying and to them bending. Korra never realized how many things they did together. How much he did for her, and how much she didn't appreciate what he did for her.

Then she thought about that stupid waitress, and clenched her fists together. Yeah, she couldn't even deal with her jealousy for the other girl and Tahno wasn't even hers!

Korra peaked up at Tahno through her lashes and he looked at her with his smoldering grey eyes and smiled slightly. "Yes, Tahno. My answer is yes." And his intense gaze quickly vanished and he swooped her into his arms.

"Finally Uh-vatar." He murmured, his eyes were soft and tender. He gave her a ghost of a smile, and leaned down to capture her lips. Korra felt light and giddy, she was on a high and nothing could stop her right now.

Blissful euphoria.

The kiss was sweet and soft. Their lips melded together and moved in sync, tongues battled and caressed one another. Tahno pulled away from Korra and looked at her. "Korra stay at my apartment with me tonight." His voice lilted to her.

With that question she looked away and was indecisive. "I don't know Tahno... I have pro bending practice early in the morning tomorrow and air bending with Tenzin afterwards."

Tahno shushed her worries away with his finger. "Don't worry about it dearest Uh-vatar," He crooned. "I'll get you to your pro bending practice and maybe I'll even teach you a few tricks of mine if you're up for it." His eyes held a promise and if she was a lesser girl she would've swooned, squealed, or fainted.

She punched him. "We'll see pretty boy. Maybe _I'll _teach you a few of my tricks." She winked at him and started walking back to his apartment leaving him standing at her agape on the docks.

He grinned, yes they were a match made in heaven and he ran after her.

.

Once they made it back to his apartment he swiftly unlocked the door with the spare key in his pocket. Korra was dead on her feet. She was so exhausted, the practice in the morning, kick boxing and dinner was finally taking toll on her body.

She stumbled into the apartment and collapsed on the the couch. Korra could remember just yesterday when she was here. Her eyes were bleary, she could faintly hear the door click shut.

The couch began to sag when Tahno sat down next to Korra. She barely lifted her head to greet him. Tahno almost chuckled, his poor little Avatar was too exhausted. Feeling kind he didn't try to provoke her in this state.

Knowing her she would earth bend him through the window. He pondered on the thought before scooping Korra into his arms. She groaned with the sudden movement and he just walked down the dark hallway.

He opened the door with a little bit of a struggle but once it opened he kicked the door and it swung open. He placed her gingerly onto the bed and walked over to his drawers; he moved effortlessly through the palpable darkness.

The Wolfbat sighed and looked through the drawers skimming for something suitable for Korra to wear since her silk halter dress probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to wear to bed, even if she looked smashing in it.

Tahno almost groaned but composed himself. Everything he had was either pro bending gear/outfits, or formal garments. Finally down in the depths of his drawer he found a black mesh shirt and a pair of old shorts he used to wear when he pro bended. He grew out of them but he was sure that they would fit Korra.

He chucked the clothes at Korra and she mumbled in displeasure. "Tahnooo." she nearly whined. She lifted her head from the pillow and looked around through the thick darkness. "What is this-?"

The male water bender said. "Your clothes, go change in the bathroom." He pointed to the door closed in the corner of the room and she picked the clothes and stumbled her away over to the bathroom and changed quickly as possible. She untied the bow holding her dress up and the silk dress fell to the ground.

She kept her undergarments on and slid the shirt and shorts on. It was soft and comforting, Korra breathed deeply, definitely Tahno's clothes. They smelled exactly like him.

Once she was done, she opened the door and plopped down to the bed. "G'night Tahno." She cuddled her face into the pillow, relishing in the cool fabric and felt a warm blanket cover her form.

"Good night Korra." And she swore she felt his lips on her head, and soft finger tips brushing away her hair. Who knows what happened, she was already sleep on her feet.

She felt a small smile curve onto her face and then she was asleep.

.

Tahno looked at her sleeping form and didn't say anything and just watched her breathe slowly. He couldn't believe she said yes. He knew that she was completely different than all the girls he used to date.

They would all blur together before, most of them were fan girls and he shuddered in disgust. They were obsessed with him, squealing at everything he did and look up at him like he was a God. He chuckled, his ego didn't seem to mind them looking at him though.

But he would throw that all way for this girl. It was weird how things played out in life.

He unbuttoned his shirt and undid his pants quickly and threw them into the hamper. He usually slept naked in his silk sheets but he paused Korra would kill him and he liked his man bits intact to his body. So he stayed in his black boxers and moved over to his side of the bed and fell asleep quickly after. However before he completely lost consciousness he felt a warm body curl up beside him.

Yes, this was the life.

.

The morning broke quickly and filtered its way into Tahno's bedroom window. It was a new day and the city was abuzz with life and residents. The cars honked and beeped during the rush hour.

Korra wrinkled her nose at the sudden flood of light and burrowed her face deeper into the pillow. "Five more minutes Tenzin, no more practice today." she groaned. Her face ran into her pillow- a hard stiff pillow?

A chuckle vibrated out from the pillow. What the fuck? Pillows do no vibrate. Korra punched the 'so called pillow' a couple of times trying to soften it and laid down to fall asleep again.

"Korra, I do not think I am a pillow." A sleepy husky voice called out to her. The Avatar looked confused, what was going on? Wasn't she back at Air Temple Island in her room right now?

She cracked her eyes open and looked at the room. It was definitely not her room at the Air Temple. This room was furnished with different drawers, a desk, a glass mirror, and a couple of trophies from the past pro bending championships.

Azure eyes darted across the room, and her brows furrowed in confusion. Then all the memories from yesterday flooded back into her mind, oh yeah she was at Tahno's. A blush bloomed on her tanned skin, and she pulled the blanket up to her body and scooted away from Tahno's body, scooting a little too far she landed with a 'thud' onto the hard wooden floors.

"Good morning to you too Sunshine." he drawled, he quickly threw the covers onto the bed and called over to her. "Anything in the kitchen is yours, I'm going to shower." Leaving a gawking, blushing Korra behind.

Oh my god, his body... it left Korra speechless. It was almost sin for him to walk through the room like that. His chiseled abs, the deep V line leading down to his...

Korra smacked her left and walked through the house to the kitchen. She was starving, and Tahno was taking a shower. Her footsteps lightly padded on the floor, and she quickly found herself in the kitchen.

Opening the refrigerator she wondered what she had to work with. Milk...eggs...vegetables... and meat. She scowled, she was a horrible cook anything she probably touched was going to burn.

She closed it and looked through the cabinets for any type of food source.

Instant noodles. Her stomach grumbled and she cheered. Instant noodles are easy to make, she took out two containers and found a pot to boil water. Hehehe, this was when being the Avatar came in handy.

She turned the faucet on and bent the water into the pot and fire bent a stream under the pot and held it there for a couple of minnutes before she felt the water bubble in the pot with her water bending and stop the constant stream from her free hand.

She poured the water into the Styrofoam instant noodle cups and let them sit there to cool. She found a pair of wooden chopsticks and scarfed down the noodles, the steam rose from the cup but she was careful enough and didn't get scalded with the hot water.

That was delicious, and she was sated. She drank some of the broth from the cup and poured the rest down into the drain, and threw the cup and chopsticks into the trashcan.

Tahno was done quickly, and walked into the kitchen with nothing but a towel wrapped around his bottom half. He still looked tired, and walked down and sat down at the marble kitchen table. "What did ya cook for you sweetheart?" he asked half heartedly.

It was way too early for their banter. She pushed the Flame-yo Noodle Cup over to him. "I can't cook at all, so I made you instant noodles." He shrugged and ate the noodles quickly.

While he ate Korra couldn't help but ogle him. She was sure her face was a constant red now, there was no doubt about it. Being around Tahno made her face like this.

He was done soon and he disposed of the food. Korra took this moment to scold him. "Put on a shirt Tahno before you poke my eye out." Tahno eyed Korra, "I'm sure you love my body sweetheart, I have no doubt about it. The only reason you want me to put this-" He held a hand over his body, to made a point. "-Is because your brain will probably die of too much sexyness." He said smugly.

Korra looked at him and laughed. "Tahno, if anything I would die of too much uglyness." She lied through her teeth. "Just put on a damn shirt before I fire bend your ass!"

He held out his hands. "Alright Korra." He walked back to his room. "I know you still want me." he cooed, and shut the door quickly before anything else happened to his body.

Korra sighed, this man was going to be the death of her. She slammed her head down onto the cool marble table. The door creaked open and she lifted her head to see what Tahno changed into.

Casual clothes. It was a casual grey shirt, a light black jacket over the top and casual pants. Tahno's hair was still his signature look being wavy and he finished the look off with his eyeliner.

Who else could wear eyeliner like he did? There was no way any other man was able to pull off eyeliner like he did, Korra was almost positive. He looked over at the clock on the wall and it was almost time for the Fire Ferret practice.

He sighed, he wish he could've kept Korra with him all day and do whatever he wanted with her. Hmm... that was an idea. Tahno was almost going to do it too but Korra punched him and narrowed her eyes knowingly. "It's time for practice pretty boy, don't get any other ideas."

Tahno pouted. His woman knew him too well.

The Wolfbat let out a sigh and relented. "It'll work one day Korra." he mumbled. "After all you're my _girlfriend._ I can't wait to have you over all day." he purred. He stressed the word girlfriend, to make a point. He sounded so smug, she was his. His and only his.

Not Bo-bo and not that hot head Mako.

Tahno closed the door behind him, locked his apartment and started walking down the hallway to the Arena for Korra's practice

Korra let out a light laugh. It chimed in the hallway. "Don't worry _sweetheart, _I'm sure you will." Then unsurely and tentatively she lifted her hand and twisted her fingers into his. "Let's go."

Tahno was grinning ear to ear now, he was one happy fool. They neared the entrance to the Gym and they pushed the doors open.

Nothing could possibly ruin his day now, everything was perfect-

"What the fuck are you doing here Wolfbat and why the fuck are you holding Korra's hand?" Tahno stood corrected, his day was almost ruined. He snapped his head over to the voice who said that.

Mako.

Typical Mako. He was too hot headed to lead the team. He sneered. "I'm here to take my girlfriend to her pro bending practice. Do you have a problem Ferret?"

Mako's hard expression faltered for a second. "G-girlfriend?" He repeated.

"Are you deaf or retarded? Yes, she's _my _girlfriend." Tahno said smugly. "Why would she ever be interested in orphan scum like you?" Tahno snickered to himself.

"You're dead Tahno." Mako's hands came ablaze and he threw fire blasts at Tahno. Quickly unraveling his fingers from Korra he pushed her away from the incoming balls.

She landed into the plush mats and looked at her boyfriend and her team leader battle it out. She rose to her feet quickly, and was about to intervene before Bolin quickly came over to her side. "Don't interfere with this Korra, it'll make it worse. Let them battle it out, it'll make all their pent up rage go away."

Korra looked at Bolin and hesitantly agreed with him. _Boys..._ Bolin ushered her away and told her to change into pro bending practice gear. He eyed his brother and Tahno.

He knew Tahno wasn't a bad guy, he found out last night but the animosity between those two was tagnible. The best way to solve problems is to bend battle it out. Hopefully they didn't get too hurt.

He winced when he saw a hard blow to Mako's thigh. This was going to be a long battle, and practice was probably canceled now. He sighed, oh well maybe Korra and he could practice alone.

He closed the door behind him and waited for Korra to change and begin their practice together, away from the feuding benders in the other room.

.

Tahno dodged the fire blast and bent the water from the barrels that were always apparent in the room. He turned them into sharp daggers and hurled them to the different points on Mako's body.

Seeing the attack coming, Mako lifted a fire shield. However he was unaware that Tahno bent a wave of water and surfed across the room and round house kicked Mako's jaw.

Tahno's attacks were precise, quick, and deadly. Not only was he a strong water bender he was extremely flexible and was able to adapt to different styles of bending. Mako narrowed his eyes and lowered his body into a complete 360 degree circle.

An arch of fire left his feet and traveled across the ground.

Tahno built momentum in his legs, and jumped up high. This left him completely helpless for oncoming attacks. A fire whip curled its way around Tahno's bicep and sizzled there.

Hissing, Tahno lifted a strand of water to the bicep and relinquished the hold of the strand around his arm. That would leave a mark, he thought angerily. He froze water around the irritated skin and began to fight again.

A shield of ice helped him from the fire bullets heading his way. He moved and dodged efficiently, most of the time he dodged all of the attacks and pelted Mako with his. Mako fared well on his own but the fire blasts were wearing him down.

The sweat dripped down his face. Tahno grinned, he forced Mako back with all of his strongest attacks and blows. Blasts and blasts of water projected forward. Mako dodged some but a couple blast his face, and caused him to stumble a couple feet backwards.

_Gotcha. _Tahno smirked furiously. Once Mako was in place, he bent the water to encase Mako into place against the wall. Mako seethed and fumed, unable to bend his way out of the frigid ice. "Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." Tahno mocked.

Mako breathed fire from his nose. "If I wanted you dead, I could have you dead right now with a bolt of lightening to the heart." Tahno looked at Mako and tsked.

"You only think about yourself, what do you think would happen to Korra if she knew you said those words?"

Mako stilled.

"She would hate you Mako, she would never be able to forgive you if you killed me. And I know that you like her too."

Tahno was greeted with silence, so he continued on. "You'll never be able to give her what she needs. You are not what she needs _Ma-ko_." Tahno stated reassuringly. The fire bender's golden eyes flashed. "What do you know about her? You know nothing about her!"

The water bender laughed. "And you think you do? I know more about her than you do, ferret." Tahno's emotionless expression seared down into Mako's eyes. "And you know what's good for you, you would stop being an asshole to me. If I can be civil so can you, even Bolin is civil to me."

The hatred in Mako's eyes ran deep. "I'll die trying for Korra, I'll win eventually."

Tahno sighed. "Why couldn't you take the easy road. I offer you something where we can act like civil people but you don't want too." Tahno's grey eyes looked at Mako.

"Good luck trying to win Korra over because she loves me, and not you Mako." Tahno released the water encasing Mako. "And you know what Mako? I also love her."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a late update everyone but there is no cliffhanger this time! (x I've been dealing with boyfriend problems and my grandma just had a stroke so I had no motivation to write :/, but here's another chapter. (: The Pro bending matches will continue next chapter, and the face off for the championship will be coming in the next few chapters ~ Thanks for all the reviews everyone I appreciate it a lot !** _During school updates will be less frequent but I will try to crank them out as soon as possible as soon as the chapter is done. I will not give up on this story and I have another Tahnorra story in mind after this story as well. ;) Let me know if you're interested in the plot summary or if you want to read it. _

**Amazing reviewers for chapter eight: Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan, ra1nf1re, TeaBender, furrycheese521, avatarfan, CoOkIeMoNsTeR-ElMo24, & TahnorraRocks7 **

**Love you guys, thanks for keeping my inspiration going c:**

**- Foreverellen**


	10. Chapter 10

Together

* * *

_"The jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves."_**  
**

**Chapter Ten**

.

.

.

As the water bender started walking away Mako looked agape at Tahno. Did he hear wrong or was it just a dream. The famous Tahno never fell in love, he always had random flings draped across his arms.

The Republic Newspaper always found different articles to write about him, but this was just unheard of. He slumped to the ground and placed his hand into his palm. _What was he going to do now? _

He didn't have an answer for that. He just sat there in shock as Tahno slowly walked out of that room and into the room Bolin and Korra were in. Tahno smirked at Mako, yes he knew it was a shock to the fire bender but it didn't matter to him.

The press was going to have a field day with this story. He could see it now: _The Playboy Wolfbat Settling Down? _

Ahahaha chuckling he thought of all the fangirls bawling their eyes out because of this. He scoffed, oh well why would he care? All the fangirls either liked him for his pro bending, looks or fame.

Not one compared to Korra.

Tahno walked across the hallway and into different room and looked at the clock. It was almost time for the Wolfbat practice anyways, and Korra was practicing here.

It was a win win situation.

He grinned as he watched Korra practice with the Bolin. Korra and Bolin were pretty evenly matched because Korra used her lithe body to maneuver herself quickly around the mat while dodging and attacking.

Bolin was a little bit slower than Korra due to his size but he was quick and his blows were harder than Korra's. They complimented each other well if they would work together Tahno assessed.

They were _almost _up to par with The White Falls Wolfbats. Tahno had no doubt that the Fire Ferrets were able to get to the Championship. That meant that Korra and Tahno would face off.

He smirked, he couldn't wait to see what happened.

Studying them intently he sought out for weaknesses that he could exploit during the match if it ever got that far. Their bending was flawless, so it was probably nothing he could do but see who could last longer and who had more strength in the blows.

Hmm... very interesting. He thought, a ghost of a smile made it's way to his face. Finally a challenge, something that interested him. After all the Wolfbats could finish a match in a couple minutes or in the first round.

Maybe this team could actually make it farther and survive to make it to the second round. Anything is possible, Korra was the wild card anyways. She was unpredictable.

It kept him on his toes.

.

The duo, Bolin and Korra, paused to take a break and their eyes instantly dashed over to the clock; their training was done for today. And tonight they would have a match against another pro bending team. Korra buzzed with excitement, she couldn't wait. She hadn't had a match in such a long time, hopefully the team could function still.

She paused, she was sure about Bolin. They worked like a a well oiled machine, attacking and defending. Mako though, she hesitated. She wasn't sure about him because of Tahno. He came into the picture and the way Mako acted today she wasn't sure if he could get over his anger and jealousy for the match.

He could cost them the championship.

She clenched her fists. _She was not letting Mako ruin this for Bolin. _Mako and Bolin deserved the championship. They needed the money to take care of all of their expenses: food, shelter, and so on.

They could barely afford to keep them housed at the moment and Mako had to juggle a couple jobs around the day to make sure they could have food. Korra would win for them, it was going to happen.

She was determined to make it come true.

Behind her she heard steady clapping. Bolin and Korra turned around quickly to see who entered the gym for their training session. Of course it was Tahno, he was everywhere. She thought exasperated but a smile curved her face.

"Hello Tahno, worked everything out with Mako?" Bolin asked inquiring. Tahno looked at Bolin and a ghost of a smirk and replied smugly, "I would say so."

Korra face palmed, _boys and 'solving' their problems. _All they did was punch, bend all their anger out and see who was the more strong and dominant out of the two. And apparently it was Tahno.

Her eyes surveyed over Tahno for any damage. His lanky form didn't have a lot of damage, just a couple scratches and bruises but nothing to bad. Her cerulean eyes landed on the red ring around his bicep and she instinctively stepped closer to him to heal.

"Let me heal that for you Tahno." His eyes snapped back to her's, amusement filled them. "It's alright sweetheart, I can heal it later." he drawled out. She scowled at him, "Just let me heal it for you pretty boy."

Without hearing his snarky comeback, she stepped closer, her hand aglow with a light blue and she moved her palm over his arm quickly assessing the damage and pressed the water down.

His arm glowed and she took her palm off of his arm. "I took away the heat, and it shouldn't leave a burn there." She paused, "You're welcome Tah-no." she said sarcastically when she didn't hear a thank you.

"You didn't have to darling, but _thannnnk you _sweetheart." He cooed to her. "All you had to do was kiss it better and it wouldn't hurt anymore." She smacked him upside the head.

"Fuck you pretty boy." She grinned.

Bolin looked at the two and let out a booming laugh. "You two just make me crack up." He took of his helmet and began to pack up. "Hey Korra be here around eight o'clock we'll have our game then."

He paused for a second and asked Tahno, "Isn't your match at nine after the intermission?" Tahno nodded slowly. "Yes I'll see you two there for your match, but right now I have some training to due."

Shaozu and Ming walked sauntered in like they owned the place. "TAHNO my man, let's get right to it shall we?" Shaozu's voice echoed through the gym and he rubbed his hands together excitedly. "I can't wait for tonight's match, it's been to long." he whined.

Grinning Tahno bent down to capture Korra's lips, "I'll see you later Uh-vatar." And his eyes softened. "I love you baby." Korra beamed at him, and kissed him on his cheek.

"Love you too pretty boy, I'll see you later."

Bolin swung his bag over his shoulder and the two walked out of the gym together.

.

Ming and Shaozu looked at their leader. Both wore identical smug looks. "So you got her in the bag then?" Shaozu grinned. "I knew you would Tahno." he guffawed, "At least _you _got her, I've seen so many people eyeing her lately. Bolin and Mako being the worst puppies though."

Tahno scowled at him. "You had to mention them didn't you? "

Ming looked at the two. "Hey Tahno, at least you got her." he said. Then Ming turned to Shaozu a deadpan look. "You need to keep your mouth shut about her." They had a quick silent conversation with their eyes.

He was always the peace maker in the trio they had and Shaozu always provoked the worst side in Tahno.

Shaozu waved his hand in the air. "Fine fine fine, let's get their practice over with so we can kick some ass later tonight." The light atmosphere that surrounded them disappeared and was replaced with a team that won the Pro-bending championship.

They attacked ruthlessly and attacked the targets that lined the walls, all of them hit the bull-eyes. They were fierce and they were the Wolfbats.

* * *

Korra made her way tiredly back to Air Temple Island. Sweat ran down her temple, and her joints ached. She stepped onto the beach area and walked into the water.

She made the propel her way forward through the depths of the ocean, she moved swiftly like a dolphin and the water glowed around her as it healed her bruises and pains away.

That was why she loved water, it washed away everything leaving a clean slate for her. She felt renewed in the water, and in roughly five minutes she arrived on the other side of the bay at Air Temple Island.

Wearily, she stumbled her way to the showers and cleaned herself off and made her way to her room. Sliding the Shoji doors open she fumbled through her cabinet and found some sleeping clothes, changed and went to her bed.

Sleep welcomed her with open arms and before Korra's head hit the pillow she was deep asleep, dreaming about winning the pro bending championship.

.

.

.

A couple hours later she woke up and blearily looked at the clock on the taupe painted wall. It was 5:35, not bad she could try to practice her air bending. She let out an irritated breath and got into the lotus position and relaxed herself.

Clearing her mind she breathed slowly and attempted to mediate.

_Tick Tock._

_Tick Tock._

_Tick Tock._

_Tick Tock._

_Tick Tock. _

Korra's eyebrow's furrowed and her eye twitched behind her eyelid. _Relax, think of nothing Korra. You can do this..._ She gnashed her teeth together and her temper rose. She could do this, she could do thi-

Then she heard the constant ticking of the clock and lost it. She punched the wall in anger and stormed her way out of her haven. Maybe a more peaceful enviroment could help her, her thoughts went to the beach and she smiled.

The ocean always calmed her and maybe it could help her with her air bending. Korra silently went through the hallways and trekked through the thickets of the forest.

Once the salty ocean breeze hit her senses she made a sprint to the sandy shore. Grinning she heard the waves lap the shore happily. The sun glinted down onto the surface of the water and sparkled. It was beautiful and it made her feel peaceful.

Yes, this was going to help her a lot.

Once again she got into the Lotus position and began to clear her mind. In a mere minutes she fell into a trance like state and connected with Aang.

_Mediation State:_

_Korra's eyes widened as her past lives came to visit her. Avatar Aang smiled serenly at Korra, "You finally made it to me Korra. I was wondering when you would come and visit me." _

_The water bender looked agape at Aang and spluttered. "A-ang?!" There was no doubt about it, this was Aang. The Air Bending robes, the arrow, and the way he spoke. It was her previous life. _

_She bowed, and he chuckled. "There is no need for that Korra. Come let's take a walk." _

_They began to walk and a peaceful silence settled between them. Minutes pasted and Korra fidgeted, she was not used to this silence and broke it. "Aang is there anything to talk to me about?" _

_Aang's serene expression broke and he looked down at Korra serious. "Yes, Korra we need to talk." He hesitated and the began again. "Korra, hard times are ahead of you and you will need your friends even more soon. Keep them close." His face was scrunched up with anger and sadness.  
_

_"I'm sorry I brought this on you Korra." His eyes held deep sorrow and anger. "If I had taken care of this a long time ago when I should've this would've never taken place." _

_Korra looked at Aang in confusion. "What are you talking about Aang?" _

_His head snapped back to Korra and he spoke softly to her. "In time you will see Korra. You will have to deal with this problem like I have in the past." His mouth curved into a sardonic smile. "Like previous lives we go through the same cycle, just like _father _and _son." _Aang's voice lilted to her ominously. _

_Korra opened her mouth to question him more but he shook his head. "In time you will see Korra. In time you will see." He repeated. He smiled softly, "I have to go now Korra, remember what I said and I will be there with you." _

_And then her meditative trance broke._

_._

Korra's eyes snapped open and she frowned. _Like father and son... _She was going to ponder that for a while. It was going to give her a headache she was sure, but she could think about it later.

She stood up and brushed the sand off of her blue pants and fur lined jacket. Korra needed to get her mind into the match tonight.

The curve of the moon was sinking lower and lower. The sky began taking deep hues varying from dark purples, and deep blues. The stars were slightly visible if you peer at the horizon hard enough.

She arched her back backwardly, hearing the crack. Her mediative state probably lasted around two hours if the sun had taken that position. Jogging back to her room, she quickly got her supplies and said her goodbyes to Tenzin, Pema, and the children.

"I'll be back soon." Korra called and she dashed off the cliff. Her destination: the Arena. Tonight the Fire Ferrets would win the game and they would proceed to the semi finals if they could win this game.

She smiled. The Red Sands Rabaroos better watch their back tonight because Korra was going to knock them out.

* * *

Korra made it to the Arena quickly tonight and changed into her pro bending gear. In the corner of her eye she saw Mako staring intently at her with disgust and malice.

She wondered what happened in the short hours they had apart.

She tightened her arm guards and shifted her guards around her calves. "What's got your panties in a twist Mako?" She inquired, not bothering to turn around to look at him while she adjusted her helmet.

He ignored her comment. "When did you start dating _Tahno_?" he twisted the name with utter disgust and hatred that she turned around. "I started dating him a couple days ago Mako, I don't know why you have to make a big deal out it either. You have Asami anyways."

Korra laughed at Mako's face turning pink. Just today Mako ran into Asami Sato, the heiress of the Sato Industries and they hit it off brillently. They were even going to go on a date tonight at some fancy restaurant since she ran into him on her Sato bike.

The water bender on the team looked at her captain. "Is there anything you would like to tell me though Mako?" Mako's eyes flashed with confusion and some unknown emotion. He hesitated and shook his head, he replied gruffly. "There's nothing I would like to talk to you about." Then he roughyl passed her. "Just get your head in the game."

Korra almost whipped his head with a stream of water. He dare tell her to get her head in the game? She gnashed her teeth together. Without her they wouldn't even be here. Without her they would have dealt with massive injuries.

Bolin looked worried at Korra, "Hey Korra you know he's just acting like that because of Tahno." he reassured her.

Blue eyes met green.

The Avatar's form relaxed from it's rigid state. "I know Bolin, but he just rubs me the wrong way. Just because I'm dating him doesn't mean it changes everything."

Bolin gave her a half-hearted laugh and thought. _Yes it does Korra, you have no idea how much he likes you. _"Hey let's just win this game and we'll be in the pro bending championship!"

He fist punched the air and Korra laughed. The atmosphere cleared up for now, but she wondered how this was going to affect their game. It probably wasn't going to affect it at all.

.

It definitely affected the pro bending game.

Stupid Mako had to play with his emotions. He was raging all over the playing field. He didn't defend as well as he used to and his blows were stronger because it was fueled by rage.

Bolin had one of his arms bruised because of an earth disk hurling his way when he wasn't looking. Mako couldn't even defend his brother because he was busy attacking the earth bender instead.

Mako was easily knocked out twice, and they were in their third round and they hadn't won the two rounds yet. Sweat trickled rapidly down Korra's face.

Her eyes darted quickly to all three of the benders who were poised to strike. The clock was beginning to run out of time and she needed to knock all three benders out of the ring.

Bolin and Mako were already knocked out and were physically and mentally readying themselves for defeat.

They were _not _going to fail at this match.

Her eyes narrowed in concentration and she attacked and the audience was amazed at what they saw.

Korra's form moved effortlessly and quickly. She was like water, she moved and bent into different forms and dodged all of the attacks unscathed. The crowd erupted into an uproar.

She swiftly ran towards the ropes and dodged all the elements, she used the ropes to propel her up into the the air. In midair she threw a couple water whips and reflected a couple attacks.

The earth bender was knocked back into Zone Two. She smirked, just a couple more hits and they were her's.

Fire balls were thrown hastily because the time was running out and they knew that if Korra had enough time she would win the match. She was ruthless in her attacks.

Water blasts attacked her sides while earth and fire tried a direct attack. She maneuvered with the air bending techniques she had learned from Tenzin. She had the water reverse their course and knocked the water bender into Zone Three.

She gave them a grin filled with glee.

_30 seconds left on the clock._

Their attacks became more sloppy. She lept on her feet and the water redirected themselves and this time the water bender on the opposing team was ready to reverse the attack but she curved the whip with a flick of her wrist and it attacked the fire bender whose eyes were widened, unprepared.

Knocked back into Zone Three.

She danced and mocked the benders as none of their hits made it to her lithe form. It was a dangerous dance but it was beautiful. The press was having a field day, the cameras took all the pictures.

The stands were filled with bright flashing lights because of this and the crowd were anxiously watching the game, filled with adrenaline. Was going going to happen, who was going to win?

_10 seconds on the clock. _

Korra smiled, all of the opponents attacked her at the same time. She pulled water out of the drain and made a complete circle, the water surrounded her protectively. The result was that the earth fell to the ground, the fire hissed and vanished into smoke, and the water that was hurled to her she quickly pulled that into the water that floated around her.

Then she took her shield and pushed it forward at the exact moment where all three benders were aligned and one by one they fell into the drain.

_Ring - ding - ding !_

"AND THE WINNERS ARE THE FIRE FERRETS BY A MIRACULOUS SAVE FROM THE LEGENDARY KORRA!" Shiro Shinobi announced astounded. "The fire ferrets will be moving into the semi finals this week and hopefully they can work better than today because it was just a one man team who caused them to win. Mako and Bolin need to improve their skills but we shall see what happens next week when we come back with this pro bending team! The next game will be ..."

Shiro continued talking but Korra shut the loud screams of the crowd and walked back into the locker room. She took off her helmet and placed it into her locker and wiped the sweat off of her head.

She was exhausted. Korra had to use up all her stores of energy just to make sure that the victory was ensured.

Her body fell down onto the benches that placed in the middle of the small room. The door opened and she didn't even bother to check who it was.

"Mako baby you were so amazing out there. I couldn't believe you did that move-" Ahh it was Asami, Mako's new lover. She kept babbling on how amazing he was. She grinned, oh yeah he was the best out there tonight. That's why he got knocked out three times in all three rounds.

She snickered silently to herself and cracked an eye open to see how Mako was faring. His face was aflame and he rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Oh it was nothing, and if anything the best player out there was Korra tonight." He sent her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about tonight Korra."

She waved his gesture away. "Don't mention it, just don't do it again." she warned him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I'm not saving your ass again." He nodded, he understood what Korra meant and the hidden threat laced into her words.

"Oh yeah Asami, this is my teammate Korra. And this is my brother Bolin." She waved hi to them and started talking to Bolin.

Korra took this moment to look at Asami. She was one beautiful person she admitted. Her raven hair cascaded down her back in loose curls and her green eyes sparkled beautifully. Her face had sharp angles that made her look exotic.

Oh well she shrugged. Asami was probably another fangirl or some girly girl. She was sure Asami was nice but she would see how long the two would last before she would try to get along with her.

The door opened again and a drawling voice made it's way into Korra's ears. "Ah, so my girlfriend had to save your asses tonight or you wouldn't be in the semi finals."

Korra's eyes opened again and she looked at her boyfriend annoyed. Mako bristled physically and Bolin just grimaced in pain, he didn't say anything because he probably agreed with Tahno except for his use of his words.

Tahno didn't even wait for their retort and sauntered over to Korra. "'Ello love." he grinned down at her. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. He bent down and pecked her lips softly.

"I'll see you soon after my game love." he murmured to her. She gave him a small punch on the arm. "See you soon pretty boy, and you better win the game."

He looked affronted. "Of course we're going to win dearest Uh-vatar." he teased. "And none of us will need to be saved by the all mighty Uh-vatar." he bowed mockingly to the team and walked to the playing field.

Ming gave Korra a nod in acknowledgement and Shaozu gave her a bright grin. "Good luck you guys she called."

Shaozu laughed. "We won't need it but thank you!" he called back to her.

She had a small smile on her face and she gathered her self up and called to Bolin. "Hey Bolin, let me heal your arm for you." He grinned, "Don't mess it up and don't hurt me more than you already did woman!"

Her laugh chimed through the room. "Dont worry I won't Bolin." She said seriously, her eyes held mirth and amusement.

The water glowed around her palms and she placed the liquid down onto Bolin's shoulder. He gave her a thankful groan at the instant relief. "Thank you Korra."

She gave him a grin. "Don't worry about it, it's what friends are for aren't they?" He swung his arm around her shoulder. "Sure sure Korra."

Mako and Asami were in their little bubble and she looked up at him adoringly. "Hey babe are you ready to go eat at that restaurant now?" He looked at her with soft eyes.

"Sure thing Asami." Then he let her lead him out of the locker room and to the restaurant. Korra hardly cared. Good for Mako, at least he had someone to take out on dates and stop nagging her about Tahno.

Bolin looked down at Korra. "I'm going to leave now too okay Korra?" She nodded. "Sure sure." She waved him off and his laugh boomed. "See you tomorrow for more practice Korra!"

And then he dashed out the door.

Korra closed her eyes and waited for the Wolf bats to finish their game. She wondered how long it was going to take and then she heard Shiro's voice once again.

"AND THE WINNERS ARE THE WHITE FALLS WOLF BATS! They won their quickest game this season with a record of two minutes and ten seconds!" the crowd was loud and rowdy.

Her eyes snapped open in shock. What the hell?! She knew that their team was impeccably fast but that was unheard of. She shook her head and grinned only Tahno's team. Only Tahno's team.

A shadow covered the light and she looked up.

"You ready to go sweetheart?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's a chapter for you guys since I don't know when I'll be able to update again and sorry for the errors in the last chapter and this chapter if there are any. I don't have a beta and I'm too lazy to proof read it right now since I'm going to a party soon c: **

**How's school for everyone? ): It sucks over here but I'm glad to see all my friends again and happy first day of September ! Asami has come into the story now and hopefully Mako will back off of Korra... ;) We shall see in the next chapters. **

**Thank you to the reviewers: TeaBender, Silver Snowstorm, avatarfan, Starz246, elleelle, Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan, Keiko Sheena, CoOkIeMoNsTeR-ElMo24 , & chill-bender**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWERS WE FINALLY HIT 100 + REVIEWERS ^_^ I love you guys ! P.S This is the longest chapter I wrote so far (:**

**-Foreverellen **


	11. Chapter 11

Together

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

.

.

.

The duo walked hand and hand together. Shaozu and Ming were chatting amicably behind them about their win. Their chatters echoed through the silent halls of the Arena.

Korra was still abuzz with all the excitement from her previous win against the other team. Her form was jittery and her face held a grin that could split her face in half.

Tonight was amazing.

Tahno was silent, as he held Korra's hand. He led them through a series of hallways and they found themselves out in the open. The cold air felt amazing on her heated skin, and her flushed skin agreed wholeheartedly.

The sky was pitched black and the stars twinkled down on the five teenagers at the time. Korra smiled at Tahno, "Well I better be off now Tahno. I need to get back tomorrow anyways for air bending practice and tomorrow's game." her face scrunched up. It was way too much practice for one person.

The leader of the Wolfbat nodded slightly. "Alright. I'll see you soon my little Avatar." He kissed her on the cheek and his hand unraveled from hers. Instantly they lost the warm of their palms.

Korra almost hesitated and wanted to spend a night at Tahno's again but she chose against it even though her instincts wanted to so badly. "Bye Tahno!" she looked back at the other two players. "Bye Ming, bye Shaozu." she called back.

They gave her small smiles and she dove into the frigid Yue bay and back to Air Temple Island.

Tahno looked back at his teammates after the ripples stopped and he couldn't see the water move irregularly due to Korra's current stream. "Well let's go celebrate our victory, shall be boys?" He drawled out, nonchalant.

Ming and Shaozu cheered and they all walked their way to Narook's.

Yes it was a good night.

A victory for the Wolfbats. _Check_

Putting the stupid ferret in his place. _Check_

Stupid ferret boy got a girlfriend._ Check _

_Life was beautiful._

* * *

As fast as that match was over the morning came. The sun streamed through the crisp drapes and filtered into the small space. The light brushed against Korra's eyelids and she groaned and threw a pillow over her face.

"Five more minutes." she moaned. She fumbled with her sheets and found a comfortable spot and tried to fall back into bliss. However fate wouldn't allow her to have her moment of peace.

The shoji door creaked open and a sound of giggles and the pitter patter of feet filled the room.

"Korrrrrrrra." A mischievous, sweet voice called out. The avatar waved the voice away and flipped over to the cool side of her mattress. She was going to get her sleep and no one was going to stop her.

The little voice erupted into a fitful of giggles. "You asked for it Korra." the voice warned her. And then a blast of air hit her and made her face plant directly onto the wooden floor with a _thump_.

"Omph." Korra looked around bleary eyed, and rubbed her hands to her eyes, trying to clear the fog that was preventing her to see properly. "What the heck Ikki? What do you want?" She craned her head toward the wall directly adjacent from her. "It's only 11 o'clock." Korra mumbled dejectedly.

Ikki gave Korra a sheepish grin. "Sorry 'bout that Korra." Her sorry expression quickly vanished and a grin lit up her face. "Korra! Korra! There's someone here to see you though! Come on sleepyhead!" Ikki squealed excitedly and ran towards Korra's drawer and chucked various of clothing at her.

"Just put these on and go see him!" The seven year old said as she bossed around Korra. The so said avatar was about to fall back asleep, nodded not really hearing Ikki.

"Sure sure."

Ikki pushed the Shoji door open and Jinora stood there waiting patiently, flipping through another romance novel. "Korra you better hurry or Ikki will throw a tantrum." Ikki nodded her head rapidly.

"Oh and Korra, this guy is cuuuuuute." she giggled and shut the door. "HURRY UP!" She called as she dashed down the hallway.

Korra almost instantly perked up.

Was it Tahno? She shrugged, maybe it was. She quickly dressed into the casual attire that Ikki threw at her: a pair of grey sweat pants and a blue tank top. She brushed her hair precariously, and put it up into her signature three ponytails, two in the front and a wolf tail in the back held back with spools.

She dashed towards the bathroom and brushed her teeth and splashed water onto her face and then walked towards the back of the Temple, she was sure whoever was there to see her was there since Ikki and Jinora didn't specify.

Korra walked briskly through the hallways, passing the various of Air Acolytes, and members of the White Lotus. She finally made it to her training ground and saw a form waiting for her sitting on the steps of the Air Temple.

She smiled as she made her way towards the person.

It was definitely male, but as she made her way closer she smiled faded only slightly. It wasn't Tahno, it was Mako. She frowned slightly, why was Mako here? Wasn't he suppose to be with Asami?

They were going on some fancy date tonight at Kuang's Cusine.

Her steps faltered only for a brief moment and then she made her way towards Mako. She called out his name. "Hey Mako." she smiled at him, as he turned around to face her. "What are you doing here?" She questioned him inquisitively.

Mako fidgeted slightly and avoided the question. "Can we go somewhere else to talk?" he asked her. His eyes landed on Ikki and Jinora who were eavesdropping on them. Korra laughed exasperated at the two.

"You two go back to your air bending practice." She shooed them away. The two sisters ran away giggling. "BYE KORRA!" They left a wake of dust behind them.

Mako cleared his throat, "Can we go to the beach perhaps?" Korra nodded. "Sure."

.

They made it quickly through the forest and made it to the beach where Korra mediated only yesterday. "So what did you want to talk about Mako?" She looked into his eyes and saw a lot of various emotions make their way onto his face.

Confusion.

Anger.

Sadness.

Mako looked extremely troubled. Korra walked her way over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me Mako." she said to him softly. It's alright, everything will be alright."

He clenched his fists together and shrugged her hand off of his shoulder. "No it's not going to be alright Korra!" He walked over towards the water and shot a fire blast into the ocean. It sizzled, and the water evaporated into steam.

"Mako just tell me." she insisted. "I'm sure it's fine."

His golden eyes pierced into her azure ones. He breathed deeply and walked towards her, and brushed her bangs from her face. "You'll hate me." Mako said.

Korra stood there frozen, panicking. What was Mako doing? He was dating Asami, he couldn't do this. She didn't even like him! He was a close friend to her.

Mako leaned closer to Korra and pressed his lips against hers. She stood there frozen as a statue, and her eyes were wide open filled with shock and confusion.

It was only a brief kiss and Mako pulled away three second later. It felt like years to her and Mako looked a little more relaxed now. "I'm sorry Korra." He looked at her, and sadness filled his eyes.

"I couldn't help myself, I wanted to do it for weeks now..." he began.

Blue eyes narrowed and fists clenched. "Why did you kiss me Mako? You have a girlfriend! You're going on a date with her later tonight?" A water whip was thrown his way. "How am I going to look at her knowing that you kissed me? You CHEATED on her! I have a boyfriend too Mako, why don't you think of others?" she screamed. Hot tears ran down her cheeks, she wiped them away quickly.

"THIS WILL AFFECT EVERYONE! If you liked me you should've told me before you started dating Asami." Freezing water whips, she threw them at Mako. He quickly dodged them and held his hands up in a submissive position.

"-Korra, I know I made a mistake but Korra let me explain p-please!" He dodged a couple of water bullets, and his eyes widened. The waves were reactly badly to her emotions. The once calm peaceful shore was roaring and churning. The waves that eagerly lapped the shore gently was smashing into the sand, destroying everything in its way.

Korra ignored his words. "Tell me Mako, tell me why you dated Asami." she said calmly. _The calm before the storm. _Mako thought, he shivered as her icy eyes pierced into his body and promised pain if he answered her with a lie.

He gulped and sweat beads began to run down his forehead. "Well.. you see, I kind of dated her just to make you jealous." Korra snarled and Mako quickly said. "But I do think she's a nice girl, I just needed to know what it was like kissing you."

Korra looked so pained and her angry facade crumpled. "I can't believe you did this." Korra slumped down into the sand; she pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her head in between her knees. "This is going to affect everyone. Think about Bolin, Asami, Tahno, me, and our team." She said.

"You're so selfish Mako."

Mako stood there and didn't know what to say because her words were true and they hurt him a lot. Why did he have to get into this mess? He should've left Korra alone, but he couldn't help himself...

* * *

_An couple hours before..._

Tahno woke up at 8:00 sharp. He groaned, but he didn't complain as he made his way towards the shower. He threw boxers into the hamper basket and shut the door to the bathroom.

The groggy water bender adjusted the knobs and the water gushed out of the shower head and he moaned in pleasure as he stepped in. It was the perfect temperature.

He applied shampoo and conditioner into his hair and he immediately felt better. He washed out all of the suds from his hair and reached out of the glass sliding door for his towel.

Tahno dried his hair, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He bent the hot steam away from the fogged up mirror and began brushing his hair back into his wavy signature and smirked.

_Perfect._

The Wolfbat was ravish-able. He chuckled at his joke and made his way to the kitchen and made a quick breakfast: toast and sunny side up eggs. He scarfed the food down, he was famished after leaving the Arena yesterday.

A ghost of a smile made a way to his face. He was completely ecstatic, everything in life was perfect. He pushed his thoughts away and focused on his plate in front of him.

He lazily made the way to the sink and washed his dishes. Once he was finished it was 9:35, he had time to kill. He went back to his bathroom and applied some eyeliner to the bottom of his lids and sauntered back into his room to find some clothes.

Tahno pulled out a grey button up shirt, and a pair of black pants. He threw the ensemble on and found a black jacket to complete the look. His eyes found the mirror and he nodded. _He looked good. _

Ahhhh the same cocky narcissistic Tahno. The time he left his apartment was approximately: 10:11.

He frowned, there wasn't anything to do today until tonight for the beginning of the pro bending semi finals. He figured he would go surprise Korra with his presence. He chortled silently, Korra wouldn't even be awake by this time.

He made his way towards the docks and found a boat that was making its trek towards Air Temple Island. He took out some spare yuans and paid the captain. "Keep the change." he said, waving the spare money that the captain was offering him.

The captain's eyes went wide and he started thanking the Wolfbat. "Thank you very much sir." The captain bowed and left Tahno quickly. The boat began to move towards Air Temple Island.

The time was 11:00 exactly.

15 minutes into the boat ride the waves began churning and turned very violent. Tahno's eyebrows furrowed as he calmed the water around the boat with his water bending.

He wondered what got Korra so troubled and angry to have her bend up the water this much. If he wasn't here the boat would have turned over. He pushed the water behind the boat, propelling them faster towards the docks in the middle of Yue Bay.

As quickly as the water churned, it stopped. Tahno was emotionally confused and he thanked the captain of the boat and made his way towards the entrance of the temple.

he saw the two young air temple children there airbending. He coughed to catch their attention. "Hello, do you happen to know where Korra is perchance?" he drawled out to them.

They looked at him and giggled. "Hi Tahno. Yeah, last time she was here she was walking with some guy toward the shore that way." Jinora nodded toward the way the pair left.

Tahno frowned. "Do you know who left with her?"

Ikki jumped up and down. "I overheard their conversation earlier. I think his name was Mako." Tahno froze, and his playful mood vanished, _what was that filthy orphan doing here? _

He thanked them and made his way quickly through the thickets of the forest. It felt as if the forest was slowing down the process. The branches seemed to pull at his clothing, and the roots were directly in his way.

He ignored the hindrances and broke his way to the shore. The salty ocean spray hit his face and he looked at the scene in front of him.

Korra was silently crying into her knees on the shore and the stupid Fire Ferret boy was standing there staring with an expression filled with agony and anguish.

All Tahno saw was red.

"What did you do to her you _orphan_?" he asked quietly. _If Korra was the calm before the storm, Tahno was the storm and he was going to destory Mako. There was nothing to stop his wrath now. _

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews everyone ^^ School has been swamping me with homework and I finally had time to write this for you guys and sorry for the cliffhanger once again XD.**

**Please review and if I get 125+ reviews I'll get the next chapter out by next week and if not I'll probably have it up in two weeks since school sucks ass & I love you guys, you my inspiration to write, I almost gave up on this story D:**

**Anywho onto happier topics: the story is halfway over now you guys ! Probably ~ 75% done maybe o: who knows & Tahno's outfit is on my profile if anyone wants to see!**

**Beautiful reviewers: beatgirl, TeaBender, CoOkIeMoNsTeR-ElMo24, KnivesAndPens13, Tahnorra Freak, chill-bender, & Mischievious Kiss27  
**

**-Foreverellen (:**


	12. Chapter 12

Together

* * *

_"After every storm the sun will smile; for every problem there is a solution, and the soul's indefeasible duty is to be of good cheer."_

**Chapter Twelve**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako looked at Tahno and fidgeted under his Tahno's piercing gaze. His cool icy blue eyes were hardened and bored deep into Mako's form, willing his body to perish before his eyes.

Those eyes promised pain and anguish.

"I asked you a question _Mako, _what did you do to her?_._" Those few words almost made Mako shiver. They were so devoid of emotion and so heartless that it was frightening. The tense atmosphere was so thick that nothing could have penetrated it now.

Mako shook away his instinct to flee and began taunting Tahno with his words. He feigned smugness and arrogance. "I _kiss _your girlfriend Wolfbat. What are you going to do about it?"

Blood slowly trickled down calloused hands as they clenched together harder and harder.

"I'm sure she enjoyed it a lot, I'm sure I did." Mako said arrogantly. "I can give her more than you ever did pretty b-" That was the last thing Mako said before Tahno saw red.

He unclenched his fist and and his stance relaxed and he honed onto his rage letting it fill his body. "You shall pay with pain." That was all he said before Tahno attacked with full force.

Mako didn't have a chance with a full fledged _enraged _water bender. Mako could probably hold his own in the match but he couldn't hold out with someone filled with some much rage and determination.

Tahno let out a snarl and the waves of the ocean pooled together into one huge sphere. The sphere of water floated there and Tahno pulled streams of water and attacked.

Water bending is art, the movements are long smooth strokes. The body curves and arches into different movements that make water bending one of the most beautiful type of bending.

Tahno's water bending was deadly.

The water whips slithered through the air like a snake and it attacked with vengeance. Water bullets whizzed through the air and his Mako directly on the chest. Mako's face contorted into a face filled with agony as the fire bender began dodging with all his might.

He would send a couple of fire blasts and whips over when he had the chance but that was very rare. The water came at full force and it was almost impossible to get a good angle to send fire towards the Wolfbat.

Mako was drenched in sweat after 15 minutes of dodging all the pelting water. Tahno was easily bad as he suffered from some burns and abrasions, Tahno didn't even look like he was affected by the injuries.

Tahno just gave Mako a wicked smirk. "Do you know why we call ourselves the Wolfbats, _Mako_?" The way Tahno said Mako's name was so mocking and condescending Mako didn't even bother to speak up.

The water bender didn't even pause to give Mako time to respond. "Because Wolfbats are territorial by nature. Wolfbats are very vicious animals when another wolfbat attacks or tries to mate with an already mated wolfbat. Do you know what the wolfbats do to the so called lone wolfbat when it does that?" Tahno grinned.

"A flock of wolfbats will attack that one wolfbat until it dies from blood loss of brain damage. You do not mess with a wolfbat." Tahno gave a chuckle, "At least we have a meaning behind our name unlike the Fire Ferrets." Tahno crinkled his nose in disgust and held his arms open.

"And now you shall pay for your crimes oh dearest Mako."

Tahno sent a wave of water towards Mako and the golden eyed teen couldn't dodge the attack because of his fatigue. He landed with a thud onto a tree and he water encased him slowly.

Laughing Tahno sauntered towards Mako and looked directly into Mako's eyes. "I tried to be civil to you for Korra. I tried to reason with you and nothing can get through your thick skull." He let out a rueful smile and Mako just stood there looking away from Tahno.

"Look at what you did to her, Korra looks almost broken." Mako's eyes flickered towards Korra's curled up body on the soft sand and his eyes filled with regret and sorrow. "I didn't mean for that to happen, I just wanted to see what it was like-" Tahno cut Mako off right after he heard those words.

"I should kill you for just saying that." He hissed, "You ruin your rich girlfriend's life, your brother is probably wondering where you are. Your team will probably have to forfeit the match because Korra isn't in the right mind to pro bend."

"You are such a _fool_." Tahno paused. "But I won't kill you because that would be too easy for you and it would get me in trouble anyways. I'll let you live, knowing that you hurt so many people and I'll let you explain what happened to dearest _Asami Sato._" Tahno's lips curved up into a smile.

"I wish you good luck." The water encasing him splashed to the ground and Tahno looked Mako dead in the eye. "Do that stunt again and I promise I won't be so lenient again."

Mako quickly fled the scene and knew that he was fucked. He ruined everything and he felt nothing but pain, it was all his fault.

.

Korra felt so broken. How could Mako do that to her? She shivered. The tears stopped running down her sloping cheeks and she just sat there thinking about her Avatar duties. She didn't want to concentrate on her personal life right now.

She slowly fell into a meditative state and her body relaxed. Everything was better here and it was so much easier to cope with all that was happening around her life.

_The hazy mystical place surrouded her again. She instantly remembered that this was the place she met Aang last time and she smiled looking around the the Avatar. _

_She spun around and was greeted by familiar orange and yellow robes. She grinned. "Avatar Aang." He nodded his head and smiled. "It is good to see you again Korra but I do not believe you are here on good terms to see me." Aang stated. _

_Korra looked away. "I guess you could say that." She sighed, "Why is everything so complicated?" Aang let out a gruff laugh. "Life is never fair, I would know after all I had all my people taken away from me when I was trapped in an iceberg." He paused._

_"Though it can make you stronger Korra. Release the pain and anger Korra and let in love and peace. Your bending will be in turmoil if you don't. Learn to forgive what has happened." Aang said with wisdom. _

_The youngest Avatar groaned. "It's hard to forgive." _

_He nodded. "It is hard to forgive but it is harder to live with the grief you carry upon your shoulders Korra." With that he slipped away from her into the dense cloud like area. _

_"Good luck Korra I will leave you here to ponder with your thoughts." _

_"-Wait!" But it was futile because Aang disappeared before she could ask him anymore advice. She sighed and began to think about the situation she got herself in. _

.

An hour had passed outside in the real world and Tahno was freaking out. "Korra, Korra if you here me Uh-vatar come out of that avatar state of yours." He paced back and forth on the sandy beach.

Korra didn't respond. Tahno let out a huff and looked Korra directly, his eyes were clouded with worry. "...the things you make me do sweetheart." he mumbled to himself and he lifted Korra from the shore and into his arms, bridal style.

He quickly traveled back to Air Temple Island with her in arms. He moved quickly through the brush, retracing his steps back to the grounds of the temple. Korra was cradled in his arms, her face resting on his chest, listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

He made it back within seven minutes and his breathing was a little bit deeper as he pumped the blood through his body.

Meelo was the one to spot the two together first and began dancing. "YAY Korra's home! Korra's home!" He ran towards them but paused when he saw what state Korra was in. His eyes looked concerned and he narrowed his eyes at Tahno.

"What did you do to her mister?" He pointed his finger at Tahno menacingly. "I'll fart bend the answer out of you if I have to!" Tahno looked fairly amused at the little three year old in front of him but remembered the situation that Korra was in.

"Can you get me Tenzin? It's an emergency." He said cooly, trying to keep his composure together but it was slowly slipping the longer Korra stayed in this state.

Meelo hesitated and then looked at the state Korra was in and nodded. He looked at Tahno and punched his fist into his hand. "I'm watching you." He mouthed.

Tahno let a ghost of a smirk make way onto his face. He liked that kid.

A couple minutes later an air nomad made way through the courtyard and made way to Korra and Tahno. His form exuded power and demanded respect. "What happened to her?" Tenzin looked worried at Korra who became so much like a daughter to him.

Tahno's grip on Korra tightened slightly. "Mako made a ...situation awkward for Korra and I think she slipped into mediation/avatar state to cope with her pain." Tahno looked worried at Korra.

Tenzin noticed this and sighed. "Come, I will see what I can do."

He beckoned the water bender towards the hallway, "I shall do some research while you take her to her room and watch her. Hopefully she'll slip out of the avatar state soon."

Pointing towards a different hall he said gruffly. "Walk down this hall and make a left. There will be three Shoji doors and the one on the far right is Korra's room." Without further ado Tenzin swiftly walked towards the library; his robes billowing in the wind behind him.

Tahno looked down at Korra. "Come back to me Uh-vatar." he murmured gently.

.

_Korra thought she heard Tahno's voice echo through the Spirit World she was in. She shrugged it was probably nothing, she hesitated through. She wanted to go back to the real world and see Pema, Tenzin, Tahno and the kids again. _

_She just wasn't ready yet. _

_The young avatar sighed and sat down, lotus style, and tried mediating. Maybe it would help her get the situation off her mind. She breathed deeply and found peace, she grinned and though through this peaceful haze about what happened. _

_Mako kissed her, she shivered internally. He was just like a brother and Korra tried seeing this situation through Mako's eyes. She finally saw how he liked her for a while but he took it to a different level. _

_She felt grief for Mako for he seemed to lost and alone because he thought Korra was the one for him. He was mistaken, if anything Asami was the one for him because she likedd him and accepted him for his flaws. _

_She liked him even though she lost her mom to a pair of fire benders. She liked him sincerely just for him and Mako didn't realize that he had something beautiful in front of him. _

_She wanted to smack him upside the head. It made sense why he wanted to kiss her but he shouldn't have done it. _

_"It would be hard not to forgive but it would be harder to live with this regret." Aang's voice echoed through her mind. She smiled slightly, even when he wasn't here talking to her physically he would try to teach her valuable lessons about the world. _

_And she knew that she could forgive Mako for what he did, even if it would take time. She would make it her goal to get Mako to see that Asami was the one he needed and not her because she needed Tahno just like Tahno needed her violent self. _

_She smiled, she loved his snarky attitude even though she got annoyed of it daily. It was the little things that make it worth it. She grinned, she was ready to go back to the Real World. _

_"Thank you Aang." She smiled and her body shimmered as it transported her back to her physical form. Her spirtual body stood there in her room and looked around her room, it was the same and then she saw_ it_._

_Korra stood there stunned at what she saw. She let a smile curve on her lips. _

_It was a picturesque moment. She wish she had a camera just to take the picture. Tahno was slumped in a chair his face planted into her bed drooling. He looked so disheveled it was adorable. _

_He looked like he stayed up all night fretting about her well-being. There was a little pan filled with water and a cloth and a little plate for food. She grinned it was so cute. _

_She never knew that he would be so worried about her being gone for a couple hours. But then again he was very protective of her she smiled as she slipped into her body._

__Korra grinned as she felt the plush of the bed under her body. She snuggled into the covers and scooted her body closer to Tahno. She moved his wavy updo to the side and kissed him softly on his forehead.

"Thank you for defending me Tahno and thank you for worrying. I love you."

Like knowing that she said those words Tahno mumbled. "Luv 'ou too." The sound was muffled but she heard it loud and clear and she grinned and fell asleep within moments.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's your chapter ! A little short but I couldn't think what to write and it was just a filler chapter, gaaah I think we'll close soon after the pro bending finals and I'll stop writing for a while maybe? And start another story soon. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS c: you guys are beautiful.**

**Beautiful reviewers: b3llabee, CoOkIeMoNsTeR-ElMo24, Lorelei evans, chill-bender, KnivesAndPens13, Tahnorra Freak x 2 (I love you ^^), , ILove2Write13, & SesshyDaughter42 (:  
**

**-Foreverellen**


	13. Chapter 13

Together

_"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." - Gandhi_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The night was peaceful and the crickets pranced around the courtyard making their beautiful rhythmic music. It was a beautiful night, Yue smiled down on Republic City. Her radiant beams hit the surface of the water and the night life bustled.

The two lovebirds were curled up next to each other.

The Shoji doors slid open silently and Tenzin peered in, with the answer to help with the situation. He poured through the books, flipped through many ancient texts, and finally found something that could help Tahno if he was still awake.

His black eyes crinkled in amusement. Korra was fine, she had her arm wrapped around Tahno's mid drift and she was pouting every time he seemed to allude her grasp. She would blearily touch the cold sheets and would find his warm and cuddle up right next to him with a content smile.

Even in their unconscious state they sought the comfort of each other.

Tenzin shook his head and shut the sliding doors and briskly walked away to his corridor. He was exhausted and Korra and Tahno would be fine now since she was out of her mediation state.

He needed sleep right away, he yawned and made it to the bedroom and promptly fell asleep.

.

_The Next Day_

.

The next morning came quickly. It was a bright day, the sun shone down upon the temple. The wind frolicked across the individual blades of grass; it was a playful wind. The wind fluttered the drapes of Korra's window and the beams filtered through the open window.

Tahno wrinkled his nose at the light hitting his lids. "Five mor' minutes." he mumbled agitated. He pulled the sheets closer to his body and reveled in the warm cocoon that surrounded him. Next to him Korra frowned at the warm she had.

She fumbled to find the blankets and the water bender smiled and yanked the covers towards her. The Wolfbat almost growled as he wondered who took his blankets, the morning air was too cold even for a water bender like himself.

He pulled the blankets towards him and Korra yanked them her way.

They had a little blanket fight for a good minute or so before Korra got fed up and yanked with all of her might and landed on the ground with a big thump.

The huge thump woke up the both of them and Korra glared up at Tahno. "Thanks a lot Tahno." she grumbled, too tired to get in a real argument at the moment. He ignored her and bent over to kiss her forehead. "Shut up Uh-vatar, some of us need their beautiful sleep." Korra looked up with tired eyes and grinned.

Tahno did need his sleep. His wavy updo flopped in front of his eyes and it wasn't as glossy and flamboyant as it was. She frowned, and the water bender remembered that he fretted and worried about her for hours on end yesterday and she snapped her mouth shut and tucked him back into the warm blankets and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Tahno." she whispered and walked out of the room to shower and get some breakfast before her beloved threw a fit because he couldn't get his beauty sleep.

.

Korra found her way towards the showers and quickly showered. The cold air made goosebumps break out on her arms and legs. She blew a little stream of fire out onto her hands and kicked up her internal flame, trying to make herself warm up.

She scowled, this weather sucked. Even if she was from the South Pole she couldn't get used to the cold ever. She was probably born a fire bender in a previous life. "Curse you stupid weather." she mumbled.

Thinking back to fire benders she paused as she reached for the towel. Her thoughts went back to Mako, and she grimaced. The Avatar was going to have to talk to Mako about the accident that occurred yesterday.

She face palmed. He really did ruin everything good for Korra, Bolin, the team and himself. Their friendship would probably be strained from now on because it would be awkward just being around him now. However, Korra would patch the drift between them.

The water bender hoped he told Bolin and Asami about the situation because it would be awkward if he didn't and she brought it up. She bent the water out of her hair and dried her brown locks with the blue towel.

Hastily she brushed her fine strands into something different today. She left her two small spools in her hair but pulled the rest of her hair back into a an intricate bun, her bangs were left to frame her face. She smiled at her image in the picture however a thought made Korra paused.

What would happen to the team now? Her crystal blue eyes sadden at the thought of forfeiting the match now because she really wanted to fight against the Wolfbats and see if her team could actually beat the undefeated White Falls Wolfbats.

It was too late not, the damage was done and the Fire Ferrets were disbanded because of that one event.

It was a shame, they could've won too. The water bender wrapped her form with a fluffy towel and looked at the fogged up room.

She sighed and flickered her wrists in unison and the water vapor disappeared and made its way down the drain. As she spun though a little brown paper bag caught her eye.

That was odd, she didn't remember bringing a bag into the bathroom and her curiosity got the better of her and she peeked into the little bag that mysteriously made its way into the room without Korra noticing.

The water bender's eyes widened. What the heck was this?! It was really beautiful as she lifted the ocean blue dress out of the bag. The silk rippled as Korra ran her thumbs over the fabric. It was a beautiful dress - no that was an understatement. It was just _flawless_.

But- where did it come from? She wondered. As on cue a little piece of paper fluttered down to the tiled floor and Korra picked it up and scanned its contents and shook her head. "Pema."

_I was out in Republic City and I just saw this dress and I thought of you immediately. Now don't fuss Korra, I want you to wear it and please don't feel bad about it with this baby coming soon I needed an outlet and shopping it was! Hope to see you wear it soon,_

_Love Pema_

Korra grinned, it was so like Pema to get her a dress this beautiful and she wondered how Tenzin probably felt about Pema splurging on Korra's dress. She chuckled, he probably doesn't even know.

She thanked Pema silently in her head and giddily slipped into the dress. She gasped when she looked into the mirror. The dress definitely emphasized all of Korra's assets and she blushed furiously.

Even so, she admitted it made her look really good. The blue complemented her features completely. The neckline of the dress covered parts of her neck and it was clasped together with a little blue button. The design just on the neck part of her dress was a tradition water tribe blue with white trimming.

The bodice of the dress was snug but not to snug to emphasize Korra's cleavage that left just enough cleavage to tease. A little lower around her pelvic area was a royal blue sash and the skirt was layered so there were long stripes and short stripes that would twirl with her movements. The strips came in different arrays of blue which added to the appeal.

The overall look was just beautiful but Korra frowned at her mirror, she didn't really look like herself and she grinned and plucked off her water tribe armguards and tied them into place on her forearms and slid her bicep bracelet into place. And grinned into the glass. It was a perfect combination of tradition and western style.

She grinned and went back to her room to find a pair of flip flops that wouldn't over do the outfit. Korra made it back to her chambers and slid the door open and saw that Tahno was awake and smiled.

"Taaaaahno." she called out wanting to surprise him with the outfit.

"Hmm?" He called back to her. He was dressed in a casual getup as well. He wore a black tanktop, and some casual pants and casually swung a black jacket over his form to complete the look. He turned around still fixing his hair, "What do you want little uh-vat..." he trailed off as he gapped at Korra in that outfit.

He started from her face, down her her neck, down lower and lower and lower and back up. He fumbled with his words for a moment as he lost his composure but caught himself as he coughed.

"You look _beautiful_ today dearest_ Korra_." he purred. Korra shivered in delight, his voice was pure sin. It should be illegal for someone to tantalize someone with just their voice.

She grinned, "You look dashing today too pretty boy."

"I'm always beautiful sweetheart."

"Don't count on it."

"You wound me my dear."

"Good your ego can be taken down a few notches."

"Dearesssst." He pouted adorably. "You know that I'm irresistible."

She cracked a small smile, "Not in the slightest." She made her way over to him and pecked him on the cheek. "Come on, I have to see Mako and tell him everything is good between us." She peered through her lashes to see what his emotions were.

His palm clenched around her palm and his grey eyes darkened with malice. She frowned at him and pecked his cheek again. "Come on Tahno, you know that I have to do this."

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply and replied. "I know. But I still don't like him." She laughed at him, it'll be okay Tahno and if everything happens you can throw a shard of ice at him if you really want to." Korra teased him lightly.

However, Tahno visibly perked up at that thought.

They made their way over to Republic City and bickered amicably to their way to Mako and Bolin's apartment. The duo laughed and messed around until they reached their destination. They didn't even notice all the glances form men and women alike they got.

The guys were looking at Korra in lust and the girls in jealousy. Some even cried at the thought of 'their' Tahno being stolen away from them. Korra looked up at the apartment complex and let out a shaky breath.

"Here goes nothing." She said to no one and she walked into the apartment with Tahno and made their way up to the 17th floor and maneuvered towards the room that she remembered as the brother's apartment: 1735

She knocked and waited anxiously. There was a fumbling with the door and she heard faintly from the other side, "I got it bro! I think it's the delivery boy!"

The door swung open and Bolin looked down in surprise when he saw Korra. "You're not the delivery boy." He pouted. "Oh well, what can I do for you Korra?" He grinned widely. "-Oh and Tahno?" He added when he saw Tahno's lanky form reclining on the wall in front of their room.

"Oh I just wanted to talk to Mako." Korra bit her lip. "I think you should be there too Bolin and Asami's in there right?"

Bolin nodded and rolled his eyes. "They're so lovely dovey in there Korra. Save me please!" Korra gave him a tense laugh as she shifted her eyes towards Tahno and he scowled as they passed an unspoken conversation between them.

The earth bender noticed the tense atmosphere and ushered them in. "I guess this isn't a friendly chat is it then?" Bolin's demeanor switched and he nodded seriously. "I'll go get Mako and Asami then."

Bolin motioned them to sit down on the couch in front of them. "You can sit here, I'll go get Mako and Asami. Be back in a jiffy." Korra grinned slightly, leave it to Bolin to make the atmosphere slightly lighter with just his words.

Tahno and Korra sat down onto the sofa and their eyes wandered to the contents of the room. The floor was wooden, and the apartment was very warm and lively. The room was dirty compared to the temple however for teenage boys it was fairly well kept. There wasn't any cob webs, and left over food on the table. There were many more posters that covered the brown walls. The one thing that made the apartment breathtaking was all the windows that enabled the inhabitants the view of the bay.

There were two sets of ladders that let up to each individual brothers beds. The right one was lavished with green earthy clothes which was definitely Bolin's and the left one was adorned with deep reds, and golds which was Mako's.

It really was a nice apartment, she mused. Her thoughts were cut short when Bolin came back and told them that the two would come out soon. Bolin sat adjacent from Tahno on a brown chaise.

He focused his green eyes on Korra and fiddled with his thumbs and the trio waited silently for Asami and Mako to come out. The small padded footsteps got closer and closer and Asami and Mako made their way out from the hallway.

Asami giggled and Mako looked like if he's seen a ghost. He lost all of his coloring from his face and he clenched Asami's palm like it was a lifeline as the duo sat down on the sofa parallel to Tahno and Korra.

Korra gave Mako a sympathizing gaze and asked him, "Did you tell them?" she asked softly.

Mako didn't say anything but gave a brief shake of his head. 'No'

The Avatar saddened and shook her head. "It would've been easier if you told them. I don't want to be the barer of bad news." She whispered sadly. Asami looked at the two team mates.

"What's going on Mako?" She questioned him. Mako looked up at Asami so dejectedly that she was taken aback. Mako opened his mouth and began to speak. "Yesterday I went to visit Korra and we walked towards the beach and I did something really stupid." He paused and his eyes held so much pain. "I cheated on you Asami. I kissed Korra yesterday." he whispered and then he placed his face into his palms, willing the earth to eat him up.

The last part he whispered towards Bolin. "And I don't think we can function as a team anymore so we have to forfeit tonight's match."

Asami and Bolin both began shouting. Asami's eyes were filled with tears and she plucked a pillow from the sofa and started whacking Mako with it. "How could you do this to me Mako? How could you be so selfish?" she sobbed.

She collapsed into a fit of tears and she hiccuped. Her eyes held pain and betrayal, "I can't believe you and do you know what the worst part is Mako? I still love you. Come to me when your priorities are set right." She walked up and left the apartment.

Korra looked sadly at the events unfolding before her eyes.

Bolin began ranting at the same time Asami did but he continued even after she left. "I can't believe you did that to us bro. We were a team, we worked really hard to get to the finals tonight but we have to forfeit because it's awkward between all of us now. You know I liked Korra too but I pushed all those thoughts away because she had Tahno. Why couldn't you do that? You could've told me. I'm your brother."

The earth bender was upset and he didn't say anything after that. "I'm still your brother but I don't know why you would do this to us." He sat back down and everything was silent for a moment and then Korra began to speak softly.

"Mako." He didn't even budge an inch. "Mako." He looked up to her eyes sadly. His eyes were filled with guilt and remorse. His eyes spoke a million words. 'What do you want Korra?'

"I just wanted to let you know I forgive you and I'm sorry our team had to end up like this. I _will_ be your friend still Mako. We'll get through this mess together. I'm sorry Mako, I really am." She whispered to him.

He shrugged and gave her a half hearted smile. 'It's alright Korra, and thank you.'

She gave him a small smile and then there was a knock on the door. Bolin sighed and got up and opened the door.

It was the delivery boy. "Hi I have your dumplings?"

Tahno snorted and mumbled to Korra. "That delivery boy has horrible timing." Korra cracked a smile, she couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Author's Note: SO SORRY THIS COULDN'T COME OUT EARLIER! I told you guys a week probably at the max but then I got swamped with so much homework and exams. x_x So I couldn't get this out earlier. So I came back with a vengeance and plowed out this chapter out super quickly because of CoOkIeMoNsTeR-ElMo24. Thank you for getting me off my butt ^^ I appreciate it a lot. **Sorry for mistakes in advance because I didn't check and I don't have a beta (x

**The dress & Mako's apartment is on my profile if you want to check it out. I really like Korra's dress, and the next chapter will be a continuation of this day. However I don't know when I will get it out. :/ **

**Please review and I'll try to pump out the next chapter as soon as possible. Review & I'll get the next chapter out sooner ;D I'm losing a lot of reviewers, ): review more & show me your love?**

**And I'm contemplating whether or not to end the story next chapter or keep going. Because I love this story but I don't know if I can make you guys continue waiting :/**

**Thank you to: TheFateOf Roses, ILove2Write13, KnivesAndPens13, Guest, & KnivesAndPens13 (:  
**

**- Foreverellen**


	14. Chapter 14

Together

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_A couple days later..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra sighed out loud for the millionth time today. It was three days ago that the horrible event at Mako and Bolin's apartment occured and the scandal seemed to spread like wildfire. And it was all over the newspaper the following day. Tahno and Korra were the hottest topic in Republic City. Everywhere she went in Republic city she would see a bunch of newspaper articles and people reading the following topics:

_"Mako and Korra Scandal!"_

_"Sato Heiress left in the dust!"_

_"What Will the Wolfbat Now?" _

_"Lovers in a Quarral?"_

_"Love Triangle: Wolfbats and the Fire Ferrets"_

_"The Fire Ferrets Forfeit: Unable to fight in the Semifinals"_

And so forth, they got more obscure and mean. The newspaper reporters would try to get an interview with Tahno, Mako, Asami, Bolin and Korra. They would follow and pester them constantly. Bolin just ignored them all and didn't even acknowledge the fact they were after him constantly.

Asami didn't even leave her mansion as soon as the newspaper reporters came to her house. They weren't allowed near the mansion but in a newspaper article they reported that Asami was seen taking rounds on her track with the latest Sato mobile.

Tahno didn't mind the publicity as he placed forward his calm demeanor but Korra saw past that demeanor and saw that most of the articles and the reporters were aggravating him and he was close to snapping.

The worst though was all of the reporters swarming Korra. They would follow her during her trips to Republic City and they would crowd her and ask her questions constantly and she would be flooded with questions and people that she quickly slipped out of the crowd of reporters and run away.

They always manage to find her but for those few quiet moments she would cherish them. This was ridiculous, she groaned. There was nowhere to hide and everyone knew she was the Avatar. They would point and stare at her, spreading he harsh rumors around.

So in response to the newspaper reporters Korra has been staying in the Air Temple where Tenzin didn't allow _any_ form of publicity there. It was the perfect place to relax and get away from all the chaos in Republic City.

Korra frowned and sighed again.

All of this gossip and drama was putting Korra and Tahno far away from each other. The distance didn't matter as much for the first few days but it was grating on her nerves because there was absolutely nothing to do here on the island.

Naga was a constant companion and Korra appreciated the fact that her polar bear dog was a loyal companion but she needed a human companion soon or she would rip out her hair and slowly go insane.

Tenzin encouraged Korra to mediate some more and she agreed reluctantly since she had nothing to do anyways. The Fire Ferrets disbanded and she didn't have anymore practice so she did anything she could to pass the time and practice her water bending.

Korra mediated, and practiced going through the wind panels. Over the course of those three days Korra perfected them with her eyes closed and Tenzin practically beamed with happiness and then she tried to air bend to no avail.

The Avatar snarled in anger ans she tried to force air to come out of her palms. "Why. Won't. You. Come. Out." She growled and she jabbed her wrists into the air.

Tenzin shook his head. "Korra you're being to forceful in your motions. Try to be the leaf again like with the wind panels. Air bending is being able to bend with the wind. To flow with the current and let it guide you instead of going against it."

The water bender gritted her teeth and nodded, she took a deep breath and tried to go with the summer breeze. It tickled her hair and she shut her eyes and concentrated on the wind.

She let everything out of her mind and let the sound of the breeze in and she let her body flow as the wind pushed her body into a different direction she didn't fight it until she made a basic air bending form.

Tenzin nodded and stood there with anticipation. This was a huge step for Korra and if she could get these simple air bending forms down hopefully she could be able to get air bending down with ease.

The breeze kicked up a little bit and her body glided into a different form. Tenzin nodded and smiled slightly, this was a progress. After months of trial and error Korra finally got some of the most basic air bending forms. This was a very important stage in her learning process and so soon after a period of turmoil.

He shook his head. Korra has too many conflicting elements in her right now and Tenzin knew that with all those bad chi in her body that she wouldn't be able to air bend until she got rid of all those conflicting chi.

The air bending master saw Korra finishing the basic air bending forms and she grinned at him. "Did you see that Tenzin?" she ran up to him expecting some words of praise.

Tenzin stroked his beard and nodded briskly. "It was good Korra." Then he turned around and began to walk away. Korra looked back at his body moving away in confusion. "Good?"

She ran after him and began questioning him. "Only good Tenzin? I finally got the air bending movements down and you say its only good?" Tenzin ceased his movements and sighed.

"You did very good today Korra I will admit that." Korra beamed and Tenzin continued on. "-However, you still have much to learn. And you have too many conflicting chi in your body. You will not be able to learn air bending if you have not found peace with yourself."

Korra fumed and cut into his speech. "Tenzin! I did everything I could and I'm trying my best to learn air bending-"

Tenzin cut her off again swiftly. "I know it's hard Korra but you need to learn how to air bend, without it you won't be able to connect spiritually with your Avatar State and you _need _your Avatar State Korra." Tenzin pleaded.

Korra stayed silent.

The air bending nomad took that as an invitation to continue. "The equalists are targeting more people Korra and I feel like something big is going to happen soon and I want you to learn air bending as soon as possible." The look in Tenzin's eyes made Korra pause and hesitate and Korra sighed and agreed with Tenzin.

"I know Tenzin. I know..." Korra nibbled on her lip and looked up with unguarded eyes. "I just don't know if I can do it Tenzin." He placed a warm palm on her shoulder. "Don't worry Korra I know you can do it. You have done it in your previous lives and you can do it again."

Korra gave Tenzin a smile, "Thanks Tenzin, I'll go back to mediating right now and hopefully I can get this down." Tenzin gave her a warm smile, "Good luck Korra I know you can do it."

And with those words in her mind they both departed and Korra went back to the warm sunny open ground and sat down. She would get this down, Republic City and all the benders were counting on her.

.

_With Tahno_

.

Tahno snarled as he fought against all of teammates. They stayed silent and didn't say anything to anger their leader at this moment. Ming and Shaozu knew better to anger him when he was in his 'moods'. They were practicing their agility and their dodging ability without their bending.

It had been a couple days since Tahno had seen Korra and Ming knew that if her name was brought up Tahno would inflict more pain on their bodies than he already was. Ming winced, it was a little too late now.

The two Wolfbats were already littered with countless of bruises, cuts, and abrasions. Who knew that one girl could make such a difference on Tahno. Ming grimaced and dodged the water shooting towards his stomach.

He needed to stay on his feet because if they could stay up on their feet and dodge from Tahno's relentless attacks then they can take on the Golden Temple Tigerdillos.

Ming dodged a watery attempt to knock his head backwards and grinned but it quickly was wiped away when Tahno sent another quick whip to his unblocked right side.

Ming was out for the day and stayed on the ground panting loudly. 2 minutes and 32 seconds, that was pretty good considering Tahno was in a horrible mood. Today's practice was _definitely_ harder than all the rest. Hopefully Shaozu was faring better than he was.

Hell. This was absolute hell, and Shaozu cursed under his breath. He dodged Tahno's ice shards and shifted over towards the right. There was no way he would live to see the final match between the Golden Temple Tigerdillos.

Shaozu was sure this was his last moment. Sweat trickled down his temple and his training clothes were drenched. Shaozu's eyes shifted towards Tahno and when Tahno's wrists moved in any slightest way Shaozu would jump towards the right and arch and curve his body until the water would dart past his body.

Tahno smirked. "Very good Shaozu. You lasted longer than Ming so let's see how long you can last with my full force." Shaozu's eyes almost bulged out of his eye sockets.

This was hell already, Shaozu's eyes flickered towards the clock. 3 minutes and 2 seconds... Just 10 more minutes until practice ended. Shaozu breathed deeply as he gulped for air. "I could last. " could last." He chanted to himself out loud. Then the ultimate hell began.

Tahno widened his legs and he cracked his neck. The water from both buckets rose and a million water bullets began to pelt Shaozu as he tried to dodge them all. But it was to no avail, it was impossible at the speed they flew through the air.

They whizzed through the air and the fire bender on the team fell back onto the ground, groaning in pain. Ming winced at the assault that Shaozu had down to his body.

Ming finally caught his breathe and was pretty surprised at how long Shaozu lasted.

Tahno nodded to his teammates. "Good practice you two." He looked at the clock and then told his teammates they could leave. "I'll see you two for the match in two days. Get rested and get some healers to heal your wounds."

Ming nodded and didn't say anything else to aggravate Tahno. "See you next time Tahno." Ming said evenly hoping not to piss off his leader. Tahno nodded and didn't say anything else.

Shaozu groaned as Ming tried to help him up. "That was utter hell man." Shaozu moaned, and Ming agreed wholeheartedly. Hopefully Tahno would see Korra soon because if practice was like this all the time they would die.

Ming's green eyes went back to Tahno's body as he was wrapping tape around his arms to start boxing. Ming sighed, at least Tahno was taking his anger out on an inanimate object now and not living beings.

The punching bag groaned as it was being assaulted.

Yup, Ming definitely hoped that Korra was back with Tahno soon or they would die after this final pro bending match.

.

Tahno panted lightly as he punched the punching bag in front of him. He needed to release all of his pent of anger and frustration. All of this stupid gossip going around made Korra stay back at Air Temple Island and all of this publicity grated on his nerve.

The probending match was just two days away and he was sure his team was going to win. It was going to be the biggest event of the year in Republic City and different counties and cities would listen to see who the winner was.

It was one of the most anticipated match ever and Tahno was annoyed that he couldn't relax because Korra couldn't come to Republic City with all of this drama going around.

He scowled and round house kicked the punching bag as he swayed back and forth. He did a few combos on the punching bag and then he stopped to take a swig from his water bottle.

At least he was taking all of his anger out on the punching bag instead of his team mates. He grinned at the thought of the hard practice. It helped him relieve some of his anger but also it would help them get ready for the match because if they could last with that intense practice then they could take on the Tigerdillos.

He scoffed, if it wasn't for Mako the idiot boy ferret they would've had a worthy team to face off. It would've been more anticipated to see which of the two teams would've won.

The Fire Ferrets would'e had a chance at the championship if the scandal didn't happen. Tahno's eyes flashed with anger and he upper cut the punching bag.

All because of Mako this happened. He wiped away the sweat from his temple and unraveled the tape around his arms. Oh well there was no use getting all worked up again after the vigorous workout. He took his towel and dried his hair and walked to the shower room.

20 minutes later Tahno walked out and and changed quickly. Pulling all of the water droplets from his form he dropped them onto the ground and sighed. "Just two more days until the match." He grumbled.

Hopefully the drama would pass so Tahno could go visit Korra. His eyes went towards the clock and he almost face palmed. It was only 5:27 PM, what was he going to do now?

He didn't let that fact get in the way as he walked out of the Probending gym and into Republic City. He breathed in the salty sea air and walked quickly back to his apartment.

Right as he walked out of the stadium, flashing lights and reporters came up to him eagerly with pads of paper and a pen.

"Do you have anything to say about the scandal Tahno?"

"Where is Korra, are you two having an argument?"

"Is Mako taking away the Avatar from you Tahno?"

"Will this affect your performance in two days?"

"Will you maintain your current championship or will you lose it?"

"Tahno! Can we get a personal interview with you?"

"How do you feel about the current situation that you're in?"

Tahno gritted his teeth and his fists clenched together but he calmed down enough to answer the questions of the reporters before they pestered him again. "Gentlemen, I can assure you that Korra and I are perfectly fine. We have been busy with previous engagements such as her Avatar training and I myself have been quite busy with practice for this upcoming championship match. Mako is definitely not taking away Korra away from me as he has enough problems on his plate as it is. And yes the Championship title will stay with the Wolfbats. And no I will not do a personal interview with you haru, thanks for the opportunity though." Tahno lied smoothly.

The reporters scribbled all of the information down greedily and almost began firing questions again before Tahno cut them off. "-If that is all gentlemen I will be on my way."

They began to protest however Tahno was already far off in the distance for them to run after and they stopped their attempt to get some more juicy details about the scandal.

.

Tahno made it back to his apartment back quickly and locked the door. This was the one place that the reporters couldn't bother him and he sank down into the couch with relief.

He turned on the radio and tuned in to what Shiro Shinobi had to say. "-_And the latest news on the streets if you didn't know is how Mako went back to the Sato estate and profusely apologized for his actions and Asami Sato, the Sato heiress listened to what he said before telling him that it would take her a long time to forgive him and to trust him but she loved him enough to forgive him. I believe now since the Sato Heiress has forgiven Mato, the former leader of the Fire Ferrets that the latest scandal news will probably die out in a couple of days maybe in a week. Annnnd onto further news..."_

Tahno felt so much better by just listening to the news on the the radio. Thank god, he pushed his hair back and grinned, now all of the reporters will slowly back off from Tahno and Korra because of the new gossip about Mako and Asami.

Hopefully this means that he would be able to visit Korra one more time before his match. He grinned and walked over towards his window and looked out towards Air Temple Island.

_Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow Korra._

_._

_Back with Korra_

_._

Hours passed since Tenzin left and Korra had been in a meditative state for the longest time. Korra had been contacted by Aang, her previous life, again and they conversed about all of the problems about how she couldn't air bend.

Aang chuckled, "Don't worry Korra I know you will get it soon. When the time comes you'll know how to air bend."

Korra sighed. "But when will that be Aang?"

"It'll come naturally Korra. Just trust in yourself." Aang's voice echoed around her and Korra was about to ask another question to her previous life but before she could she found her back in the human world.

She sighed in frustration and looked up to the night sky. "I'll know when." she repeated Aang's word and walked into the temple hoping that Pema made some dinner. All of this mediating made her hungry.

She took one fleeting glance over the harbor, thoughts of Tahno in her mind. She shook her head and walked inside the temple, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much everyone for reviewing and I have one more chapter to go probably and then the epilogue ^^ I'm excited for the story to end but I'm also pretty sad that the journey's going to end. I hope everyone who was affected by Hurricane Sandy is safe! And thank you for 91 followers *_* and 145 reviews :D You guys are the best !**

**Thank you: KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, ILove2Write13, kaibasgirlx, Chocomonster15, Lord Jace, Tahnorra Freak, CoOkIeMoNsTeR-ElMo24, & Tsuskasa Hirokumo **

**Review please c:**

**-Forever Ellen**


	15. Chapter 15

Together

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen **

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was eight in the morning and Korra was jumping all over the house. She couldn't wait for the day to pass because she was so excited to watch the pro bending math that was occurring tonight.

Korra smiled as she sat down next to Jinora and Ikki at the dining table. "Hi Ikki, hi Jinora." She said with high spirits. She picked up her bowl and picked the ladle up from the serving bowl in the center of the table and scooped up as serving of sweet and sour soup. Korra breathed in the soup hungrily and began to shovel the soup down her throat and almost moaned in bliss.

The soup was a reminder of the South Pole; the sweet and sour soup was almost a duplicate of the five flavored soup. Korra chewed the tofu in her mouth quickly and returned to get seconds.

Ikki giggled at Korra, "Korra you're staaaarving aren't you?"

At the sound of her Ikki's voice Korra looked up. "Hmph?" She said with her mouth full. She swallowed quickly and coughed. "What was that Ikki?" Korra asked.

The younger sister bounched up and down in her seat. "You barely had an appetite this whoooole week!" She emphasized her words and Korra coughed. "I don't know what you're talking about Ikki." She said nonchalantly and lifted her chopsticks to grab a slice of tofu.

Korra lifted the piece to her lips and took a huge bite savoring the flavor.

"-Ikki probably means how you barely ate because you were moping around the house about Tahno." Jinora quipped, not looking up from her book. Her eyes quickly scanning through the endless words on the page.

The female water bender began choking on the tofu piece lodged in her throat, and started to pound her chest trying to get the piece out of her throat. Ikki grinned ear to ear. "I knew it Korra!"

"You and Tahno forever." She batted her eyelashes and got up from the table. "Korra loves Tahno, Korra loves Tahno!" She sang around Korra, prancing lithely.

Korra flushed with color. "So what if I do?" She said defensively and began to cover her face with her bowl trying to not let the little Air bending sisters see her blushing face.

The two looked up at the older girl with amusement.

"Why don't you go see him then Korra?" Ikki asked confused, as she furrowed her eyebrows. Jinora looked up from her novel and silently agreed with her younger sister.

Korra sighed and stopped covering her face after a few silent moments. "I can't right now."

Ikki and Jinora looked even more befuddled.

Blue eyes looked down at the table with slight pain and sadness. "There's a lot of drama surrounding the Fire Ferrets and Tahno right now so I don't want to get swamped with the press right now."

Jinora and Ikki nodded taking in the information.

"So why are you in such a good mood now Korra?" Jinora inquired curiously.

With those words Korra's somber expression lifted and she smiled. "Tonight's Tahno's pro bending match and I'll finally be able to see him because the press will be all over the match instead of scandals and affairs."

With those words Ikki began to squeal in delight at the prospect of Korra reuniting with her true love and Jinora lifted her book to cover her smile and love struck expression. _Ah true love _.

Korra smiled. Hopefully the day would pass quickly, she thought optimistically.

.

.

_8:34_ Korra was done with dinner.

_8:35_ Tenzin, Meelo, Ikki, Jinora and Korra began mediating.

_9:00_ Korra began to fidget to much and quit mediating for the day.

_9:30_ Korra went to the kitchens and helped Pema and the monks clean the dishes.

_9:45_ The bored water bender began to clean her room trying not to look at the clock.

_10:39_ Korra finished cleaning and slumped on her bed exasperated. Why was the time passing so slowly?!

.

.

_Knock Knock. _

Korra looked at the door and called for whoever was at the door to come in. Pema stuck her head in Korra room and smiled, "Can I come in Korra?" Korra nodded and beckoned for Pema to come in.

Pema slid the Shoji door opened and began walking into the room and marveled at the clean room. She laughed and her shoulders shook. "I take it that you're extremely bored Korra." she said amused as her green eyes scanned the room.

The younger female groaned. "You can say that again Pema."

Blue eyes peered curiously at green eyes.

"Why are you here Pema?" she said curiously. Pema laughed and replied, "I just wanted to have some girl talk and she sat down carefully on Korra's made bed. "Ompfh, I wish this baby would come sooner." Pema said fondly as she looked at her stomach.

Korra smiled slightly and waited for Pema to continue when she was ready.

Pema looked up began to grin, "Silly me, we're here to talk about you and not about my little expected one." Her viridian eyes looked at Korra's sapphires. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened three days ago with Mako and Tahno." Pema said sincerely. "I know how to feels to be in that situation just not as severe and public as yours."

The mother of three frowned and Korra listened intently, curious about who this other woman was. "Tenzin used to date someone else before me. And I just couldn't stand the fact that Tenzin was with somebody else and I told him that I liked him and that was it. It began something beautiful and everything else just fell into place after that moment." Pema's eyes were lost telling a story about good memories. "-But of course it wasn't easy, you have to fight for what you want Korra."

Pema's eyes snapped up to Korra's and her full lips stretched into a smile. "Don't let the press and paparazzi get to you Korra. Don't stay here and mope around the temple when you can go to Tahno's."

Korra's mouth went agape. "How do you know about Tahno's house?!" Pema smiled mysteriously, "Let's just say it's instinct." Pema began to get up and leave the room but Korra asked one more question before Pema left.

"Are you sure it'll be okay Pema?" Korra asked insecurely for a second, letting her strong facade down for a moment. Pema nodded and grinned, "Don't worry about it Korra. I think the press will be all over Mako and Asami's relationship now."

And then Korra knew why Pema wanted to talk to her today.

Korra grinned widely and smiled. "Thanks Pema!" Pema waved her hand, "Don't mention it Korra, I went through the same stuff you did. Oh ! I almostt forgot to give you this."

Pema slid the Shoji door open and bent down to pick up another bag. It crinkled and rustled and Korra began to protest. "Pema I couldn't-"

"Korra, I want to do these things for you. And besides it helps me with the pregnancy." Pema wink and left the room without any more protests from Korra.

Wondering what was inside the bag Korra opened the brown shopping bag and peered in. Korra smiled and shook her head, leave it to Pema to find something really cute and easy water bend in Republic City's temperature.

Korra quickly undressed and took the outfit out from the bag and marveled at the silky fabric. Pema really did have good taste she smiled. Korra quickly slid the sleevely navy blue shirt over her mocha skin and looked at the mirror.

It looked pretty nice. There was a little circle above her cleavage area to leave room for imagination but it was a little tease. Right under her bosom there was a small little light blue sash that held a little blue stone right in the middle. The blue trim also traveled along the edges of the shirt.

Korra then proceeded to add the little jacket that was also in the back. It was a light blue that matched the color of the sash and Korra slid it on and fixed it in the mirror. It was a small jacket that ended with the light blue sash and had little silver buttons to click it shut; it completed Korra's ensemble.

However Korra frowned at her baggy traditional pants and shook her head it clashed with her shirt and jacket so Korra began to rummage through her closet to see what else Pema had left in here.

Smiling triumphantly Korra pulled out a pair of blue tape and shorts. Korra taped her thighs and her calves as well to add a hint of edge to balance out the girly appeal of the look and slid on the shorts and tied a blue Southern Water tribe sash around her waist to emphasize her curvy waist.

Grinning she slid on a pair of arm sleeves and left the temple. _Here I come Tahno!_

_11:59_

.

With Tahno

.

Tahno woke up groggily and stared at the clock. _11:30 _Well it's way too late to go to Air Temple Island now and Tahno frowned. That's such bullshit. He thought and grumbled as hewalked towards his shower and quickly rinsed his body and got out.

He combed his hair to his signature wavy side bang and applied eyeliner. Once he was done Tahno stumbled his way over the the kitchen and began making breakfast.

The tired Wolfbat peered through his refrigerator and all he saw was eggs, bacon and milk. He grumbled about not having anything to eat and something along the lines of going to the market for more food.

He pulled out a pan and cracked the eggs with ease and put three slices of bacon onto the pan and let them sizzle and crackle while he looked through his cupboards for his loaf of bread. He found the loaf of white bread and took two slices out and put them into the toaster and went back to his pan on the stove.

Flipping the bacon and eggs he allowed them to evenly cook. Satisfied with his work on his breakfast he pulled out a plate from the cupboard and took out the toast from the toaster with practice.

He's done this countless of times and slid the eggs and bacon onto his plate and sat down on the stool at the marble island in his apartment. He dug into his breakfast heartily and savored the taste of breakfast on his tongue.

Grinning he realized that his practice yesterday on his team was _probably _too harsh and they might not be their best today but he shrugged. The healers probably fixed them up really well and he didn't have to worry about it because they would win the Championship for sure.

He finished the meal quickly and wiped all the crumbs from his face and from the marble into his plate and washed the fine china with care and placed it down onto the counter and pondered what he was going to do until 8:00 PM when the match began.

Tahno scowled when he looked at the clock; it was only 11:52. He glared at the clock and willed time to move faster but to his disappointment the clock only moved a couple seconds.

The ferry that went to Air Temple Island already left and there was no way he could've gone without water bending and that would've taken too much energy. He needed to conserve all his energy for this upcoming match.

Pouting the Wolfbat walked over to his sofa in his living room and slumped down and turned on the radio hoping there was something that could boost his mood right now.

_"-Mako and Asami have been sighted at Kuang's Cuisine once again and the couple have been seen laughing and getting intimate. Hopefully this is a better beginning and that Mako can actually keep the Sato heiress and keep his eyes steady on the beautiful heiress in front of him. To make it up to her he's brought her a dozen roses and paid for the hefty dinner even though she's offered to pay for it."_

Tahno scowled, of course Mako and Asami were able to see each other right now. Mako and Asami had the press hard on their heels and they were soaking all of the publicity up trying to help regain their status and win back the people of Republic City.

He began listening to the announcer again, hoping that there was something else that they could talk about. "-_And if you haven't already buy Flameo Instant Noodles eat it now, its the hottest thing in Republic City..." _The annoucer paused and there was a shuffling heard on the radio and then a flustered radio announcer excitedly said, "_The Avatar has been spotted in Republic City, after her countless days on Air Temple Island she has come back! She's probably back for Tahno's probending match tonight. The press have lost her but we shall definitely be keeping an eye out for her later tonight at the Wolfbat probending match against the Kolau Komodo Rhinos."_

Tahno turned off the radio, if Korra was spotted in Republic City then she would be here any second now-

_Knock-knock. _

Tahno jumped to his feet and basically ran to the the door and opened it wide to see Korra in all of her glory. She was flushed pink and she panted slightly and grinned up at him, "Sorry I took so long I had to lose the press, did ya miss me-"

"Umph."

He didn't give her a reply but wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips down onto hers with urgently and all the longing for the past three days and she closed her eyes and allowed him to kiss her thoroughly.

She definitely missed these days. Korra allowed him to guide her into his apartment and shut the door from prying eyes, and it was only 12:03.

* * *

**Author's Note; Only a couple more chapters left to go ! I was going to type out the probending match in this chapter but it would've taken too long and I wanted an update out as soon as possible c: Korra's outfit is on my profile as usual. (:**

**Thank you for the reviews everyone, keep them coming and I'll get the next chapter out on Saturday if I get enough ;D People who favorite and alert send me a review? :3**

**Beautiful people who keep me writing: Tahnorra Freak, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Qween, Lord Jace, & CoOkIeMoNsTeR-ElMo24**

**- Foreverellen**


	16. Chapter 16

Together

* * *

_"Every moment that passes by is a moment that we will never get back. It should be a huge priority for everyone to cherish every moment that we possibly can."_

**Chapter Sixteen**

.

.

.

As soon as Tahno pulled Korra into his apartment she was slammed against the wall and it left her breathless. Tahno didn't waste any time and immediately left a wet trail of kisses down her neck and she arched her neck allowing more access for Tahno's sinful mouth.

She let out a wistful sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her toned legs around his waist as he lifted her up. He led them into the living room and he sat down onto the plush sofa and stopped his assault on her neck and stared directly into her eyes.

His eyes were unguarded and softened. "I missed you Sweetheart." He murmured and buried his head into her brown locks and inhaled deeply; _home. _Korra grinned fondly at him, "I missed you too Pretty boy."

Without further ado she bent down and pressed her lips onto his.

Tahno poured all of the pent up emotions through his actions and swiped his tongue over her lips, begging access into her sweet mouth. She granted him and his muscle quickly darted inside and explored what he was denied for so long.

He almost moaned in pleasure and his arms pulled Korra closer as the kiss deepened further and further. Korra raked her nails down Tahno's clad back and tried to pull him closer.

They were denied for so long they were desperate to be in each others presence.

Once they were running low on oxygen they pulled away from each others lips and Korra nuzzled her head into the crook of Tahno's neck and breathed his scent in. "Lov' you." Her voice was muffled but he heard her loud and clear and he smirked. "I know." he stated.

She lifted her head and stared into his eyes and shook her head. "Arrogant prissy boy." She said without venom and hate. He just chuckled and pulled her back into his embrace and slowly ran his fingers down her spine and she had to suppress a shiver.

_It felt so good. _

Tahno had some very talented fingers, she thought absentmindedly as she slowly closed her eyes. _I wonder how it would feel if he..._ She shook her head and chastised herself. There was no time for thinking like that when Tahno's pro bending match was going on and how the Resistance was stirring she couldn't allow herself to think about Tahno's long digits.

Tahno broke Korra's thoughts abruptly. "You do look smashing today darling." he purred. "I could teach you so many different things Uh-vatar. You up for some lessons?" he asked teasingly.

Korra blushed profusely and socked his right shoulder. "No thanks pretty boy, I'll pass." She got up from his lap and sat next to him but she bent over and whispered into his ears, "But maybe if you win this probending championship I'll take your offer of those lessons Tahno." she murmured huskily and licked the shell of his ear.

Tahno's arm erupted in goosebumps. _Oh, kitty has claws. I like I like. _Tahno growled and pulled Korra closer. "Don't worry Sweetheart, I'll win for you and you better be ready for some lessons." He nipped her lips and let her go slowly.

There was so much sexual tension between them they had to separate from each other to slowly cool down. A couple minutes passed and Tahno got up from the sofa and peered over at Korra.

"Sweetheart, you up for some fresh air maybe?" Tahno asked.

Korra peered up and looked curiously at Tahno. "What do you have in mind?"

"Idunno, maybe we could go walk around Republic City, get some food, or I could teach you how a real probender bends, unlike Mako or Bolin." he suggested wiggling his eyebrows and smirked.

Korra smacked her forehead. Tahno was never going to get along with her ex teammates was he? She just shook her head and grinned.

"Let's see how "a real probender bends" then." She mocked him and laughed. "Let's go to the beach then."

"Shall we?" He offered his arm to Korra courteously and Korra just let out of peal of laughter. _It was really good to be back with Tahno. _

.

1:40 PM

.

They made it to the beach unspotted for the most part by the press and they sat down on the sand and just watched the waves wash upon the shore. The beach was basically deserted because the weather wasn't beach material.

There was a cold breeze every now and then but Korra ignored the cold breeze because it was nothing compared to the South Pole. The duo sat there in each others presence and just appreciated the moment and they would bicker every now and them but it was a light casual banter that would leave them laughing and joking around with one another.

Korra wouldn't have traded this moment for anything right now. Staring out at the bay she watched the sunlight hit the light and reflect into many different colors and hues. It was really beautiful and she let herself relax and bask in the rays of the sun.

Sometimes she wondered if she really was meant to be a water bender. If anything she was meant to be a fire bender. The will of fire burned within her brightly, and she had the temper of a fire bender to the extreme.

Breathing lightly she laid down on the sand not caring about the sand. Tahno grinned at Korra and looked at the ocean and he willed a stream of water from the ocean, it crept slowly through the air and it hovered above Korra creating a shadow over her form and he waited for the right possible moment to release his hold on the water.

Korra furrowed her brows as the sun suddenly disappeared from her body, where was the sunlight? Korra opened her eyes and regretted that moment because she was drenched in sea water.

She spluttered as she coughed out the sea water from her lungs and all she heard was Tahno's snickers and she basically felt the amusement radiating off of him.

Once she composed herself she water bent the water droplets from her clothes and earth bent the sand from her clothes and looked at Tahno unamused. "You'll pay for that." she said without emotion and she grinned, eager to enact her revenge.

Closing her eyes she shifted her stances into a form Tahno was very used to seeing; earth bending. Before he could do anything he sunk into the sand and the sand hardened around him.

She opened her eyes and with smirked a smirk Tahno would've been proud if he wasn't the one receiving her revenge. "Payback's a bitch Tahno." And she ran into the water, making an ice surf board and propelled herself further into the water and then she turned around and waved her arms into many different forms of water bending and once he saw those motions he knew he was doomed.

She was going to create a huge wave to crash into him. He struggled in the sand but Korra made it a tight fit and he couldn't do anything about it, and his arms were stuck in the sand so re-bending the water wasn't an option.

As Korra came closer her smirk got bigger and them it crashed into the shore, drenching Tahno in the process. However, he did get uprooted from the sand and began spitting out the sea water.

Korra erupted in laughter, seeing Tahno's once beautiful hairdo flat and lifeless flopping in his face. Tahno was a _mess_; clothes were drenched, seaweed strand clung to his body and sand was everywhere.

Tahno gave her a glance and shook his head. _I guess I deserve that one._ Tahno thought, as his lips twitched at the sight of Korra clutching her sides roaring in laughter.

.

2:55 PM

.

After the accident at the beach Korra and Tahno went back to his apartment so Tahno could go shower and change before they both would go to Narook's and eat with Ming and Shaozu before the match.

Korra didn't doubt Tahno's ability but she had this feeling that something bad was going to happen and she was really worried about it. She paced back and forth in the living room waiting for Tahno to come out of the master bedroom.

Biting her lip she wondered why her gut told her she should stop Tahno from going to the championship. She shook her head, she couldn't tell him from doing that. His team was going to win the pro-bending championship hands down... but why did she feel so nervous about going to the Arena?

But before she could wonder and ponder about the thoughts any longer Tahno opened the door leading to his room looking relaxed and casual. He held a black bag, holding all of his pro bending gear, under his arm and he looked at her and smirked, "You ready to leave Sweetheart."

Korra smiled. "I'm starving, let's go."

They walked towards Narook's slowly and passed many citizens but they didn't pay any attention to the whispers and rumors being spread about them. They made it to Narook's in record time and met up with Ming and Shaozu in the front of the establishment.

Ming and Shaozu were tense when they saw Tahno alone for a moment but slowly relaxed when they saw Korra lagging behind him looking at the shops around Narook's.

When the couple met up with the fellow teammates Korra looked up at both of them and grinned, "Hey Ming, hey Shaozu." They both replied with 'hellos' and then Shaozu grinned at Korra.

"Thank God you're back, Tahno was killing us with our practices. I don't think I ever seen him so mad before." He chuckled and Ming agreed instantly with his fire bending teammate; Tahno was insane.

Korra let out a peal of laughter and looked up at Tahno whose lips twitched slightly in amusement.

"I'm sorry about that, Tahno can be a little bit crazy every now and then." she said affectionately and Tahno unconsciously pulled her closer to him and pressed a light kiss into her hair.

"Let's go boys and lady." He said nonchalantly.

They walked into Narook's and instantly smelt the aroma of Southern Water Tribe cuisine. Korra's mouth watered and her stomach growled in protest. Each of the teammates heard her stomach growl and chuckled.

"I do love me a girl with an appetite." Shaozu said winking at Korra. She laughed as they were led to their table. They ordered quickly and they talked about tonight's match.

None of them were worried about the competition because they worked as a team for so long that they didn't even have to worry about the other team. They knew each others weaknesses and strengths and exploited them and they made a very strong team.

The Golden Temple Tigerdillos didn't stand a chance against the White Fall Wolfbats.

Their orders came back and Korra immediately recognized the server girl who brought out their dishes. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists but relaxed slowly.

_It'll be okay. It'll be okay. It'll be okay. It'll be okay._ She repeated to herself.

The server girl recognized the Wolfbats and the Avatar and her eyes widened but she quickly composed herself. "Hey there Tahno I don't think you remember me but I'm Tsukiko you're waitress last time." She said huskily.

Korra groaned, why did this always happen to her?

Tsukiko passed the dishes out and then daintily placed the drinks onto the table as well and "discreetly" tried to pass Tahno her phone number on a napkin.

"Let me know if you need anything." She winked to Tahno and he completely ignored her. She sashayed away to other tables trying to catch the attention of the Wolfbats but to no avail.

Ming looked at Korra and caught her eyes and saw the hatred burning in her eyes and mouthed 'watch'. Ming shifted his foot on the ground and the earth moved slightly right where Tsukiko was and she shrieked as she plummeted to the ground.

Shaozu guffawed and high fived Ming as he tried to hide his smirk with his tea cup. Korra grinned widely and Tahno looked bemusedly at his team. "Good work Ming."

And with a lighter atmosphere they dug into their meals.

Korra moaned when the flavor assaulted her senses. It had been forever since she had Southern Water tribe food, she missed it so much. She basically inhaled the bowl and called called Tsukiko back for a second helping of Narook's special seaweed noodles.

Tsukiko wrinkled her nose in disgust and Korra rolled her eyes, if she was hungry she was going to eat. Fuck all those girls who starve themselves to be "pretty". You're beautiful the way you are.

And when the second helping came out, Korra slurped it up and enjoyed her meal. It was really a good day with her boys when she looked up at Ming, Shaozu, and Tahno.

Her eyes crinkled, a really good day.

.

4:10 PM

.

It took a while for the team to finish eating because they stayed at the table and chatted but when they looked at the clock they realized they had to leave the restaurant and go to the Arena to get ready for the match, which was at 5:00 PM.

They paid and left walking together to the Arena and they made it there at 4:30. They climbed the stairs to the locker rooms and Korra waited outside until they finished changing.

Then the door opened and Tahno let her in. He fixed his head gear and stretched his muscles. "You ready to see the game of the century sweetheart?" he murmured.

Korra flashed him a smile. "Hell yeah Tahno, you better not disappoint."

He chuckled. "Don't worry Uh-vatar I won't." Korra lifted the tape from his gym bag and began taping Tahno's arms snugly and then placed his arm guards onto his forearms.

"Be safe out there." She said, still worried about her gut feeling from earlier. Tahno let out a small smile and his eyes warmed at her concern. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be fine." He kissed her forehead and she hoped he was right.

He lifted up a wolfbat mask out from his bag and clasped a black cloak onto his pro-bending attire. "It's showtime sweetheart. I'll see you soon."

Then Korra heard Shiro Shinobi's voice bellowing out in the stadium: _Gooooooooooooooooooood evening ladies and gentlemen, tonight is a very special night where the undefeated champions will be challenged by the Golden Temple Tigerdillos. Who will triumph and who will fail? We shall see in tonight's match. Hold onto your seats ladies and gentlemen because we're in for a ride tonight!_

_Introducing the Golden Temple Tigerdillos who will take on the reigning champions of four years. Can they do it? Let's watch and see. AND INTRODUUUUUUUCING THE ONE, THE ONLY, WHITE FALLS WOLFBATS!_

Fireworks were launched right after the word 'wolfbats' was shouted from Shiro Shinobi's lips and then three black figures came out through the dense fog and three large wolfbats began howling and the crowd erupted in large cheers and shouts.

Korra laughed from the changing room where she had a really good view of Tahno. He would do something dramatic like that.

And so the Championship Match finally begins.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm finally back ._. Sorry about the long wait but I had so many tests and exams and then a vacation so I didn't have time to write and I cranked out this chapter out as soon as possible. ^^ Happy Holidays to everyone (: Hope you had a nice time with friends and family.

FOR SURE THE PRO - BENDING MATCH WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER ;_; I keep putting it off because new ideas pop into my head. The story is almost ending... I think. Depends on how long the chapters will be. & I will get the next chapter out way sooner _promise! _I'm on break now and I don't have anything else to do so I'll write.

& I'm excited to see Les Miserables soon c:

Thank you to the new followers, and for the reviews. Spare a review for this chapter please? It would be a lovely gift for the holidays ;)

&& HOW WAS EVERYONE'S HOLIDAYS? (:

**Foreverellen**


	17. Chapter 17

Together

* * *

_"The Pro-bending Championship Tournament is an annual sporting event that features the sixteen best teams in the entire league. Played during a week in the last month of the year, the teams compete in elimination-style matches, with the winning team receiving the jackpot prize following the championship tournament. Each tournament team must ante up thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot in order to participate, making the total pot worth four hundred eighty thousand yuans._

_The winners receive the jackpot and the title of being that year's pro-bending champions."_

**Chapter Seventeen**

.

.

.

The crowd sat down, jittery and excited for the match to begin. Fans from both sides were screaming their adoration out to the Pro-bending teams. The Wolfbats soaked up the love of their fans while the Golden Tigerdillos remained stoic.

Their heads were into the game already but Korra could tell from the shifty eyes, sweat beads, and shaky limbs of the team's water bender indicated that he was actually nervous for the match.

Korra shook her head. The match would be over soon most likely she thought.

There was no way that the Tigerdillos had a chance against Tahno, Shaozu and Ming.

Tahno practically exuded confidence and arrogance that suffocated the whole area. She rolled her eyes and mused that Tahno was already celebrating his victory before the match even started.

Shiro Shinobi's voice commanded silence in the whole stadium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, get ready for the most awaited match of the century: The White Falls Wolfbats versus The Golden Tigerdillos!"

the whole stadium hushed at those words and Tahno, Ming and Shaozu immediately lost their aloof attitude and they all donned feral expressions. They were really like wolfbats; ready to defend their title.

She grinned and the bell rung and they were off!

.

Tahno immediately sent a water whip uppercut towards the earth bender who lifted up an earth disk in order to defend himself but in that he failed to see how much force Tahno placed into that water whip and it pummeled into the disk and shattered it and knocked the earth bender back into Zone Two.

Tahno whipped off the imaginary piece of dust off his uniform and began basking in his fans cheers and the boos of the Golden Temple Tigerdillo fans. Before Tahno could bask in his fans cries the fire bender sent a fire blast towards Tahno, hoping to catch him off guard but Shaou immediately saw the fire whisp flying towards Tahno and redirected the blast towards the foe.

Shaozu narrowed his eyes towards Tahno, "Get your head in the game, even if we're going to win Tahno." He barked angerily and Tahno grit his teeth and he knew Shaozu was right and took all of his anger out onto the three Tigerdillos.

Ming sighed and easily evaded the water, fire and earth elements being hurled at him. It was so easy compared to what Tahno put them up against and he sent blast after blast of earth disks towards each respective player and used the ropes on the sides to get enough momentum to propel him through the air and contorted his body to send a continuous stream of earth disks towards the earth bender who didn't even see the earth disks out of the corner of his eye before it was too late.

The four earth disks hit their target head on, and from the sides as well.

Two disks directly to the stomach area.

Three hitting the rib cage.

One curving towards the back and hit the spinal cord.

The earth bender grimaced and didn't even know what hit him and those six blows made him fumble back into zone three and fall back straight into the awaiting waters below.

Korra winced. The earth bender probably had some fractured or bruised ribs from those hits.

Ming fans were cheering and some were crying and the press had a field day scribbling down as many details as they could to make an article about the amazing performance that just happened in front of their eyes.

The remaining earth and fire benders looked with jaws wide open at what they saw. There was no chance that they were going to win and there was still 50 seconds on the clock before Round One was over.

They poured all of the attacks into those last fifty seconds to see if they could make a comeback and or just remain standing on the playing grounds to see Round Two when their team mate could come back.

Shaozu high fived Ming and patted him congratulating him on that impressive move and then Tahno nodded at his teammates. "Let's finish this right now boys."

Sweat tricked down the Tigerdillo leader's temple. He gulped and tensed his muscles in order to act immediately after the Wolfbat's assault. The water bender on the opposing team overheard what Tahno said and immediately began freaking out.

He ran as forward as he could and began blasting water after water and making sure that the Wolfbats didn't know where the streams were heading. They went head on, indirectly, curving here and there, and they slithered around each member before making their attack.

He smirked when they looked surprise there was actually a fight happening before the final attack they were going to send. Shaozu guffawed as Tahno began redirecting some of the streams and the fire evaporated some of the streams but they still hurt.

Shaozu winced at one of the water forced him back a few steps.

"Hey Tahno, they actually have a little fight left in them." Shaozu teased and his eyes hardened. "Let's take them out now." His voice delighted at the thought of another team taken down with their new attack strategy.

If the Wolfbats were known for one thing it was their ability to adapt and make new pro bending tactics to ensure victory. It was never the same and it _always_ left the crowd and the opposing team in awe.

The water bender and the fire bender began doubling their efforts to stop the team from performing their battle strategy but it was too late. They were tiring and the force put into the fire and water attacks were weaning.

Their attacks were futile because Tahno and Shaozu redirected their attacks and Ming attacked with a different element so they were fighting a useless battle because the attacks were coming straight back to them and adding earth into the element it left the Tigerdillos battered and bruised.

"Let's attack now boys." Tahno's voice carried over towards the other benders. They gasped for air and they knew that this was the end now.

Their ears perked and they got into formation.

Ming. Tahno. Shaozu.

In that formation, Tahno pulled up ten strands of water and they floated mid air waiting for the right hand motion to send them slicing through the air. Shaozu had his arms ablaze and Minng waited for the cue to pull up the disks from the ground.

"Now."

And with that cue they performed their most awaited attack that night.

Ming immediately sent all of the earth disks he could forward and them Shaozu send all of his fire blasts forward and those two attacks went together beautifully and they two remaining team mates were hit and burnt and they fumbled back into Zone Two and Tahno sighed in disappointment.

"I really had higher expectations for the last battle for the Championship, but I guess not." And then Tahno ran towards the ropes and propelled himself through the air with the help of Ming's earth disk and sent all of the water strands as bullets and they zipped through the air towards the intended targets.

And with that much momentum and force the two remaining right into the drink where their other team mate awaited them. They all groaned at the pain they felt.

And the game was over with 21 seconds to spare.

Korra laughed and cheered with the crowd as they roared with amazement and excitement. Shiro Shinobi began announcing the winners but his voice wasn't heard through the loud cheers and cries of the crowd.

Ming, Shaozu and Tahno began earnestly soaking up the love of their fans.

Tahno was putting himself out their, as he waved to his fans and picked up a rose thrown from the crowd and threw out a couple kisses here and there. Korra face palmed, he really was a diva.

But then the cries of adoration began cries of terror and Korra looked around the stadium hoping to figure out why the crowd was screaming but then the Stadium lights went out and then they flickered back to life but the sight made Korra freeze in terror.

Amon and his Equalists.

And they had Tahno, Ming, and Shaozu held down, ready to take their bending away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wheee Cliffhanger ;D Leave a review for please pretty please? I haven't been getting as much as I hoped and I would loooove if I could get up to 200 reviews :D HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE, hope you had an amazing one like I did (:

Sorry for the short chapter but I thought it would be good to leave it here. And I've been obsessed with Les Miserables, I really recommend you guys seeing it if you haven't already. I might go see it for the second time. XD

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the song of angry men._

_It is the music of a people_

_who will not be slaves again._

_When the beating of your heart_

_echoes the beating of the drums,_

_there is a life about to start_

_when tomorrow comes._

Thank you for my faithful reviewers who reviewed for Chapter 16: WildCitrusSunflower, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, emeraldgirl6, & foggraven. & Thank you to those who silently read :D

-Foreverellen

_The next chapter will be longer and out soon hopefully (:_


	18. Chapter 18

Together

_"Anyone who has experienced a certain amount of loss in their life has empathy for those who have experienced loss."_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra stood there in the waiting room watching her friends and boyfriend being held captive by Amon and his equalists.

Her eyes darted across the stadium to see where all the metal benders were. They were all knocked out; she deduced that it was from the equalists that were disguised as innocent civilians.

All the regular civilians that were there for the game cowered together, holding in their cries for they were threatened with lightening rods if they made a murmur or a peep.

Not that they were going to speak as it is, Amon demanded respect and utter silence as he began to talk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we gather here to watch these pro-benders bend. By why should we worship something that could harm or maim people? Benders abuse their power and you _worship _them. They are no better then you, and yet you idolize them." Amon said disgustedly.

Still frozen Korra continued to wait as Amon began circling the Wolfbats as if they were his prey. His form began lithely walking on the arena and his second in command glared down at Tahno and his team as if they were scum on the bottom of his shoe.

Tahno glared back at him and the Lieutenant took that as an excuse to prod with the lightening rod. Tahno let out a groan of pain as he contorted his spine in any capable away to get away from the pain that was being inflicted on him.

Amon's eyes flickered over to his Lieutenant and he raised his palm to stop his second in command. The Lieutenant's eyes noticed the motion and instantly stopped the flow of electricity and stepped back like a good dog would do.

At Tahno's cry of pain Korra was ready to jump out and cause all of the Equalists and Amon a heap load of pain. As she was ready to jump out into the fray, a palm stopped her from going forward.

Her cerulean eyes narrowed and she whipped around and snarled at the person who held her back.

Mako, Asami, Bolin, Tenzin, and Lin.

The fire bender held his arms up in a gesture to show he meant no harm. Tenzin looked at her firmly, "You can't just jump into the fray right now Korra. We need to plan."

Korra looked the entire group assembled in the room and exasperatedly said, "If we wait here any longer Amon will equalize Tahno, Shaozu and Ming in front of the whole stadium right now!"

Lin looked at the Avatar and narrowed her eyes. "Exactly Avatar, so that's why we plan quickly and we'll pummel the Equalists while we have them here. I have some of my metal benders outside ready for my signal to attack. Bolin, Asami and Mako can take care of Equalists, while Tenzin, you and I will go after the Lieutenant and Amon. They are cornered and there will be justice from all those who lost their bending." Lin said as she stopped her little speech plan.

Korra quickly looked over at Mako, Bolin and Asami and they looked grim and ready to fight. Asami looked at Korra and nodded slightly and Korra knew that all was forgiven between them; there were no hard feelings.

"How are you going to fight-" Korra began looking at Asami. The heiress looked at Korra and shook her head. "I told you not to underestimate me Korra." She laughed and pulled out an Equalist glove. "This should be enough for me to get around." She winked.

She looked around quickly and Bolin looked at her seriously, "Don't worry Korra we'll be right behind you throughout the whole situation."

The whole situation to plan through everything took around 45 seconds, and everything was rushed but there was no choice and everything was susceptible to change.

The odds were against them this time but that wouldn't stop them from stopping Amon from causing havoc all over Republic City.

Korra shot him a weak smile and began listening to Amon's long speech. "-And now we'll start the purification process now with these probenders as a symbol that everyone can and will be purified."

Immediately Korra jumped out from the waiting room and snarled at Amon, her eyes flashing, "Like hell you will." She used her earth bending to propel her body through the air and towards the arena.

But it was too late Shaozu was already cleansed of his "impurities" and his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell down to the ground. His body began to start shivering drastically.

Tahno and Ming looked at their comrade in worry and then unlike his stoic quiet demeanor Ming snarled at Amon, "You bastard how could you take such an important part of our lives away from us? You son of a bitch!" He started to struggle from his binding and Amon snapped his fingers and right on cue two Equalists prodded Ming and Tahno viciously, eager to inflict pain on the benders.

Amon looked at their slumped bodies after they fainted. "Pity we couldn't cleanse them of their impurities as well." He chuckled darkly and shoved their bodies into the awaiting waters below.

Korra landed safely on the arena and froze the water around Ming, Shaozu, and Tahno's bodies to keep them afloat and then focused her attention on the monster in front of her.

"You reign of terror ends here Amon." And then the barrage of attacks began. Bolin, Asami and Mako began their assault on the Equalists holding the civilians hostage and as soon as they found a safe time to escape the frightened civilians began rushing towards the escape route.

But Korra couldn't focus on that and began her attack on Amon and the Lieutenant. Lin and Tenzin quickly swooped in and began to keep the Lieutenant occupied because they knew the fight between Korra and Amon was long postponed.

Everything around Korra began to blur together as she was so concentrated on the fight.

Korra began to send all of the elements at Amon, making use of the Arena's bountiful elements. "I will make sure you pay for all the things you've did to wreck havoc around RepublicCity, on the benders and nonbenders alike."

Amon laughed, "I only created a better world, and you'll thank me soon when you too have been purified."

"Unlikely." Korra snarled as she threw a whip of fire towards Amon." But Korra was getting frustrated his form and stance made is easy for him to evade. He was quick on his feet and then he got closer to her.

He swiped the ground underneath her and began to hold her still, her kneeling before him on her knees. Korra struggled furiously to get out of his hold but his grip was firm.

"And yet we're here in this situation dearest Avatar." He crooned. "How funny to have to on your knees before me, groveling. I guess my trip towards the Stadium was worth wild. I may have not gotten the Wolfbats but I've gotten the Avatar and next will be your friends over there."

And time began to slow down from that moment on.

Lin, Tenzin, Mako, Asami and Bolin looked towards her fearfully and they all began to rush forward to try to stop Amon but they were too far away.

Amon chuckled and placed his thumb on her temple and one on her sternum and then it was done. Her bending was gone and she slumped to the ground.

"Such a pity Avatar, and now you're friends are next." Korra began shaking her head, and tried getting up. "Nononononono."

She stumbled to get back on her feet and right in time to see Mako shooting a jet of lightening towards Amon. And the masked man stared at Mako. "It'll be a pity to take away such talent."

And he began to step forward to purify her friends. Korra shakily got back and stood her ground, "No you don't Amon!"

Korra punched the air in front of her and a huge gust of air blew him away from Mako. And everyone looked at her in shock. "I can air bend? I can air bend!" And then the atmosphere got tenser and she began sending gust after gust towards Amon.

"This is for everyone who has been hurt by you Amon!" And she formed the biggest ball of air and it pushed him into the gutter.

_CRASH_

Rubble and metal bits began raining down on the stadium. A blimp was hovering right over the stadium. The Lieutenant looked down at his fallen Leader and hesitated before getting on the platform and was being lifted into the air.

But the one thing that shocked everyone was how a big tunnel of water began lifting up from the water. It was Amon and he was waterbending?

Everyone looked at him in shock at seeing him bending without his mask and … his scar. He didn't even have a scar at all, and he looked down at everyone and glared vehemently at Korra.

"I'll get you for this Avatar; mark my words I'll get you for ruining all my hard work." And he propelled him up into the air and away from all of his Equalists because his cover was blown and there was absolutely nothing to do now.

There should have been cheer going around but it wasn't cheerful at all, the atmosphere was somber and mournful.

The Avatar had lost her bending but gained her air bending.

Republic City was left in shambles.

And all of the days events plus losing her bending was too much and Korra fainted and the world was black.

.

.

.

Who was going to be the savior of the world now, since the world lost their Avatar?

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews everyone, and sorry for the late update ): I was really busy with all my finals and I didn't have time to write out this chapter but I finished it and I think there will be one more chapter and an epilogue and the story will be done. But I'm not quite sure yet, thank you everyone for your support & keep reviewing :D

Love you all !

**Foreverellen**


	19. Chapter 19

Together

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Slowly the ice that held Tahno and the Wolfbats from drowning simply melted back into its aqueous form because Korra couldn't bend when she was unconscious and the three benders slipped into the water.

However the battle on top took a while and Tahno, and Ming were conscious enough to swim towards the little piece of land under the arena while they tried to take care of their fallen comrade.

Shaozu was shivering, and his face was clammy as sweat poured down his temple. He was a mess and Tahno felt his heart go out to his comrade. Even though he put a hard exterior, Tahno cared for the ones close to him and he watched Ming look down at Shaozu nervously.

Tahno clenched his hands. He hoped Korra got that Equalist bastard good. Speaking of Korra, Tahno looked up towards the ceiling and glared at it because he couldn't see anything on top of him.

However it was eerily silent up top and he wondered what happened.

As if right on cue, Tenzin swooped down with his air bending, his Air Nomad cloak billowing behind him and he looked down at the three Wolfbats. "Come, you are needed." Tenzin said solemnly.

He began walking towards the lift that would bring them up towards the arena again. Tahno was going to give Tenzin a snarky remark that their teammate needed them drastically but Tenzin's face made Tahno pause and he followed Tenzin without any more questions or remarks.

He looked down at Shaozu and nodded towards Ming. "Let's bring Shaozu along, and maybe Korra could do some of her Uh-vatar stuff and heal him." He said halfheartedly, trying to ease the tension and the heavy atmosphere.

Worried about their teammate, Tahno and Ming didn't notice Tenzin's stiff shoulders flinch and his eyes to flicker in sorrow.

Tahno and Ming supported Shaozu from both sides and the dragged him towards the lift so they could go see everyone else who was up there on the arena who fought Amon and the Equalists.

They reached the top of the lift and then it started to extend outward and they stepped onto the platform and onto the Arena and what Tahno saw there made his heart stop.

Korra was laying on the ground unconscious and a million thoughts crossed his mind and he didn't wait for the platform to reach all the way to the playing field. He just jumped and he made it there barely, his muscles groaned in protest but he ignored it and rushed over to Korra and held her body close to his.

Her breathing was shallow and harsh and he looked at everyone who was crowded around her. "What happened?" He questioned Bolin.

Bolin's bottom lip trembled and he looked away. He couldn't even answer what was going on, Mako and Asami held each other like their lives depended on it and Lin looked mournful.

Then Tahno looked down at Korra to see if could figure it out himself. And he swore his pale face lost even more color if that was possible. Korra was showing the same qualities that Shaozu was showing.

The shivering.

The clammy pallor.

And the sweat beads that dripped off her cold form.

Tahno gripped Korra closer and began to rock her body. "No, no no no no no no." It's not possible, it can't be possible. How could Korra lose her bending? It couldn't be true.

She was the godforsaken Avatar and she lost her bending.

How was Republic City or the World going to have peace without an Avatar?

He looked up with anger and frustration at the surrounding people. "Why didn't you stop Amon before Korra lost her bending? The world needs their Avatar! And now her bending is gone. You couldn't even move her body and I had to get up her to hold her from the harsh ground." His eyes flashed.

"Let's get her to a healer now, and we'll take Shaozu too."

Everyone didn't say anything but they agreed. All of them felt like if they got there in the nick of time then Korra wouldn't be in this predicament, and Tahno rushed Korra out of the door and towards the Hospital.

_Please be okay Korra._

_._

The Hospital

_._

The heart monitor was beeping steadily as the Doctor checked her vitals and marked it down onto a little chart on the clipboard she was holding. Her spectacles were perched on her nose as she made careful notes about Korra's health.

The people crowded in the room, waiting for Korra's overview. The doctor looked back at them with a warm smile. "There isn't anything wrong with Korra at all, her vitals are strong. She just fainted due to exhaustion."

Everyone in the room let out a breath of air. That was a relief but Bolin looked at the doctor tentatively, "What about her bending?" The Doctor's eyes flickered with sadness.

"There's nothing that I can do about that, healing can't heal something that isn't physical. I'm sorry but that is out of my knowledge." Their healer looked sorrowful. "It's been like that for all the patients who had their bending taken away because of Amon and his Equalists."

She clicked her tongue and her eyebrows furrowed. "However, maybe if you took Korra to Katara to see if she could do anything, maybe the best healer can do something to fix this predicament." She gave them a tentative hopeful smile.

Tenzin nodded. "I'll go get the bison ready for the trip." And with a flourish Tenzin left towards Air Temple Island. Tahno looked down at Korra and grasped her hand, "We'll get through this Korra, we will." His throat got all choked up as he looked at her fragile body on the bed.

Tahno heard Ming question the Doctor a little bit more about the conditions of the benders who got their bending taken away. "How long does their unconscious state last?"

"Well on average it lasts around 12 hours, some take longer and some take less. Every patient is different, but they do wake up eventually. But be warned that they will be faced with nausea and discomfort." She paused and added, "All the patients who left say that they felt like their was a piece missing from their being and spirit."

Her eyes flickered to Shaozu and Korra. "Take them to Katara immediately and see if she can do anything. I'm sorry I can't do much more." She gave them a nod and left the room with a click.

Lin, Bolin, Mako and Asami gave their goodbyes and then they also left the room. Ming and Tahno took the chairs from the corner of the hospital room and moved them over to the beds.

They didn't need to say anything, they understood what the other one was going through and it was a somber mood.

Tahno held Korra's hand and a million thoughts flickered through his mind.

"_Why didnt you just let me have my bending taken away Korra? It wouldn't be as bad as you losing your bending. So much is at stake because of this now. I'm so sorry about everything. I'm sorry I was the reason I got your bending taken away. I'm so sorry Korra, I'm so sorry. Come back to me, we'll find a way through this."_

Tahno listened to the synchronized heartbeats of Shaozu and Korra and hoped that Katara could help them both tomorrow when they left to the South Pole.

Korra groaned and began to stir from her sleep. She tried opening her eyes and she slowly got her heavy eyelids to open to see a blurry world. She tightened the hold on the warm hand that was holding hers.

"Tahno?" She inquired sleepily. "Is that you?" Those were the few words she got out before she threw up into the trashcan into the corner of the bed. Tahno jumped up from the bed and held Korra tangled hair as she puked into the trashcan.

"It's okay little Uh-vatar. I'm here." He crooned to her as he rubbed her back.

Korra stopped puking and laid back onto her bed. "I feel like shit Tahno." Tahno ran a hand through his hair and nodded, "I know Korra."

Her blue eyes looked up at him and then her eyes lost the light. "I remember all of today's events Tahno." She mumbled. "I felt his hand on my temple as he took the warmth out of my body. I remember how my bending went away for good." She looked at him with blurry eyes and gave him a strangled sob. "How can I be the Avatar if I lost my ability to bend fire, water and earth? I just learned air right after I lost all of my other elements."

She looked at him so brokenly and continued. "The world is counting on me and I failed them Tahno. I failed them." She whispered. Tahno looked at Korra and shook his head.

"No Korra, you're still the Uh-vatar. Your my Uh-vatar and you're the world's Avatar." He looked down at her seriously. "Nothing is going to change that. You can still help the world by being you, your bending did not make you the Avatar but your heart. We'll get through this Korra we will." He kissed her forehead and tightened the hold on her hand.

"We'll get this fixed first thing tomorrow morning. We're going to fly to the South Pole to see Katara and she'll make everything better. You'll see." He said with a small smile.

And Korra didn't say anything but gave him a hopeful look. "Thank you Tahno, thank you for everything."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another chapter out, but it's just a filler chapter. Thanks for the reviews everyone and sorry for the late update. I've been so busy with school and I try to update when I can. I love all of your support and understanding !

Please review and I'll crank out the next chapter before this week ends (;

Foreverellen


	20. Chapter 20

Together

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katara's hands glided over Korra's backside trying to figure out what was causing Korra discomfort and not being able to bend. Korra's lips trembled and she prayed to her past lives that Katara was able to fix everything.

An Avatar without her being is basically not an Avatar.

Everyone crowded in the small little living room watching worriedly over Korra. Tahno looked hard eyes down at Katara, hoping and praying that everything would end soundly.

After several more attempts Katara stopped her healing and placed the water back into the basin that was adjacent to her on the mahogany table. She looked at everyone who waited around the room; Tahno, Shaozu, Ming, Lin, Tenzin, Mako, Asami and Bolin.

Korra's wise face shook her head, and her hair loops swayed gently and her usual bright eyes saddened, not being able to do anything to help Korra. "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do."

And the room erupted into a clamor of noises.

Korra's flood gates opened and she tightened the sash around her water bending garment and fled the room in haste, not wanting the others to see her cry. The crowd in the living room didn't even notice her leaving the room, except for a pair of steely grey eyes.

Korra ran to the Southern Pole cliffs and sat down at the edge and looked across the horizon.

This was true torture. This was truly the worst torture Amon could have put her through. A bender without her bending was missing a vital important piece of their life. Bending was incorporated into their lives and it was an extension that should never be cut off.

With those thoughts Korra let out a scream of outrage and she slammed her fists into the powdery snow. _How could she let this happen? _She let out a bitter chuckle, love makes you do crazy things.

She pondered back at the moment that changed her life completely...

_Tahno glared back at him and the Lieutenant took that as an excuse to prod with the lightening rod. Tahno let out a groan of pain as he contorted his spine in any capable away to get away from the pain that was being inflicted on him._

_Amon's eyes flickered over to his Lieutenant and he raised his palm to stop his second in command. The Lieutenant's eyes noticed the motion and instantly stopped the flow of electricity and stepped back like a good dog would do._

_At Tahno's cry of pain Korra was ready to jump out and cause all of the Equalists and Amon a heap load of pain. As she was ready to jump out into the fray-_

That moment changed everything and Korra realized that without a doubt she would've gone through those moments again to save those who were precious to her.

Korra smiled briefly, a broken hearted smile but it was still a smile.

The Avatar traced spirals and swirls into the snow beneath her and her teardrops brimmed along her lower eyelid duct. "I will miss water bending the most. You were the most precious to me." She whispered down into the snow and smiled fondly.

And she closed her eyes and let her final teardrops drop and embraced the fact that she was going to have to get back on her feet and become the Avatar without her bending. Korra was determined to not have any more dictators in the time period. The rift between benders and nonbenders was going to come to an end and they were going to come together.

Benders and nonbenders alike would have to work along side each other and realize that hatred and animosity would only create these situations again and she was the only one who could change it.

She smiled and one lone tear trickled down tanned skin and plummeted into the ocean and made a resonating sound around her. And the wind picked up and Korra shielded her eyes and then the wind died down and she whipped around, wondering who made the winds pick up and who she saw made her jaw drop.

"A-ang? How are you here?"

Her previous life chuckled deeply. "I was always here Korra. Right in here." And he pointed to her heart and looked at her. "We will always be here for you, even if you can't not see us. And all of the previous lives came lining up after Avatar.

Avatar Aang.

Avatar Roku.

Avatar Kyoshi.

Avatar Kuruk.

Avatar Yangchen.

And the list continued on for miles but the five most recent Avatar incarnations came closer to her and agreed with Aang. "We were always there young Avatar Korra."

Aang nodded seriously. "And you've just discovered the most important lesson of being the Avatar Korra. It's how to take care of your Avatar duties without bending."

Avatar Roku came up and placed a warm palm onto her shoulder. "With your realization you have come into touch with your spirtual side and all of the other incarnations were able to come forth and help you-"

The baritones of Avatar Roku were cut short when Avatar Kyoshi cut in with her smooth rich voice, "Take this gift and help the world dearest Korra. Best of luck with your duties." And she closed her painted lids and opened the Kyoshi fans in front of her face and Korra knew that the Avatar was done speaking.

Avatar grinned at the his youngest incarnate, "You did good kid, a water bender to a water bender. You're just what the world needs." And he gave her a light punch to her shoulder.

She grinned back at her previous water bending Avatar. "Thank you Avatar Kuruk." Then Avatar Yangchen coughed lightly and Korra's eyes flickered over to the spiritual monk. "Come forth Avatar Korra."

And Korra did without any questions and Yangchen placed one of her palms onto the crown of Korra's head. Avatar Kuruk came closer and placed one of his palms onto the Korra's brow.

Kyoshi placed her hand onto the throat of Korra gently and let her amber eyes soften slightly. "You will do well child."

Roku placed his palm right across her abdominal muscles and Avatar Aang came last and smiled gently. "You will know what to do after this Korra." And placed his right palm onto her heart and before Korra could question what was going on, all of her incarnates eyes glowed a spirtual white and then Korra did as well.

The Southern Pole skies lit up as light jetted out of Korra's eyes and mouth.

And before she knew it, the ordeal was over. She opened her eyes and she suddenly felt whole and all of her previous lives vanished except Aang and he smiled broadly. "Take care of this world Korra." And he too disappeared.

Korra felt so connected to everything around her and grinned and lifted up her palms and the water underneath the cliffs began to smash into the cliffs. She grinned widely, her bending was back!

She sent a fire blast into the sky and it erupted with full potential, happy and alive.

The earth farther away from her crumbled under her movements and she laughed and she spun around in a circle and created a little air ball and sat on it as she moved across the snow but stopped when she saw Tahno watching her bending again.

He grinned at her and she ran into his arms and she kissed him deeply. "I've got my bending back Tahno." She said breathless, her cheeks red with excitement. He smirked softly down at her. "I know my little Uh-vatar. I saw your little display back there." He laughed and she blushed. "Shut up you boob." She mumbled.

He looked at her in disbelief. "I am most certainly not a boob." She let out a chiming laugh. "You're my boob Tahno." She winked. He chuckled and relented, "I guess."

Korra looked back towards Katara's house. "There's a lot of Avatar work needed to be done."

Tahno nodded. "I know."

Her blue eyes locked into his molten grey and smiled. "We'll have to go back to Republic City and restore bending to all the benders and we have to stop the rift between benders and nonbenders."

Tahno smirked. "Don't worry about it Korra."

She looked at him exasperated. "Tahno! Seriously." She huffed and began walking away but Tahno snatched her hand back and curved his other around her waist.

"Hey I never said it was going to be easy little one." He smiled down at her. "But we have each other to help each other along the way." And then he bent her down low and kissed her, leaving her breathless.

And they did restore balance to the world, _together_.

The End

* * *

Author's Note: And it's finally over ;_; How depressing, thank you everyone for staying there with me through the process. I'm sad to say this story is over now. But maybe I'll write another Tahnorra fanfiction in the future when I'm not busy.

I love everyone of your reviews and I appreciate every alert & favorite. Goodbye for now !

Love, Foreverellen


	21. Alert

**ALERT: NEW STORY IN PROCESS**

* * *

**I'm writing a new story and I thought I should let every single one of my readers who kept me company with my story 'Together' I would like to inform you that there's a new story that is completely new and I love the idea. **

**Give me feedback and reviews for my latest story (:**

**Summary:**

Republic City is a city filled with crime, ran by three different triads, The Triple Threat Triad, the Red Monsoons, and the Agni Kai Triad. When Tahno, Shaozu, and Ming joined the Triple Threat Triad they land themselves in a life full of crime and along the way Tahno finds love with experienced member of the Triad. Will their love survive in this life of crime? AU Tahnorra

Love Foreverellen ~


End file.
